Love Will Keep Us Together
by SportyLovatic
Summary: Kate Todd was taken away from Tony DiNozzo but Maura Isles brought her back into his life and he is determined to never lose her again but what will happen when a crazed killer finds his way into their lives. Is love enough to keep them together or does true love really only live once in a lifetime? Sequel to "Kiss From A Rose"
1. Chapter 1

**Here we go again! Chapter 1! Enjoy :-)**

 **I DO NOT own NCIS, Rizzoli & Isles or anything related to it. All I own is this idea for this story. **

It was early morning when NCIS got the call. The body was found in the center of the living room of the house, seated in a chair, his arms and legs bound with duct tape. The numerous bruises on the body and faces made it hard to make out his features.

Ziva took photos while McGee was busy with his fingerprints. Meanwhile Kate was trying her best not to get sick as she kneeled next to the body to examine it.

Tony walked up, kneeling next to Kate. "You looked like you are about to lose it!"

"I'm not about to lose it, he just smells!" whispered Kate.

"Yes, decomposing bodies tend to do that, Kate."

"No, I mean he really stinks!" Kate covered her nose with the back of her hand.

"Hurry up with your examine so you can get away from him."

"I'm trying!" Kate swallowed.

Jane walked up, carrying a cup of coffee. "Got us a real ripe one here, don't we? Whoa!" She put her hand over her nose. "How long he been died?"

"A few weeks. From the look of things I would say he was beaten."

"What gave you that idea?" questioned Jane, sarcastically as she sipped her cup of coffee. She looked down at Kate. "You okay? You look like you're going to puke!"

"I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"Yes! Can we focus on this victim and not me please?"

"Sorry!" Jane took another sip of her coffee.

Kate looked up at Jane. "How are you drinking that?"

"What? It's just coffee."

"It's strong! I can smell it from down here."

Jane sniffed her coffee. "Smells fine to me!"

"Get rid of it, it's giving me a headache! Besides I thought I told you to stay away from coffee this week? Your blood pressure was high last week when I checked it."

"It's not the coffee making my blood pressure high."

"It's been shown that people who consume caffeine have a higher than average blood pressure."

"So do people who have a know it all doctor for a best friend who won't let them drink their coffee in peace!"

"I'm trying to save your life, now do something with that!"

Jane gave Kate a strange look. "Alright! I'll just go drink it over here."

"You'll drink it over here and help us with this crime scene," said Gibbs as he walked over to join his team. "What do we have, Kate?"

"He was physically assaulted. I'll be able to pinpoint the exact cause of death once I get them him back to autopsy," Kate stood up, stumbling as she found her footing.

Gibbs grabbed Kate's arm to stable her. "Whoa, careful!"

"Thanks, I must have stood up too fast. I got a little lightheaded."

Tony looked upon Kate with concern.

"You okay?" asked Gibbs, letting go of Kate's arm. "You look a little pale."

"Yes, I'm fi..." She froze as she felt the bile slowly rising to her throat.

"Kate? You alright?"

Kate's body jerked as she placed her hand over her mouth. "Excuse me!" Turning on her heels, Kate rushed out the door.

"Kate!" shouted Tony, following after her.

Tony found Kate hunched over at the side of the house, coughing as she vomited on the ground. He gently rubbed her back until her vomiting finally stopped.

"I'm okay, Tony," Kate tried to catch her breath. "It was the smell that's all!" Kate stood up, leaning against the side of the house.

"It was more than just the smell and you know it," Tony placed his hand on Kate's stomach.

Kate placed her hand on top of Tony's, glancing down at her left hand where a large diamond sat in the center of two platinum, diamond studded bands on her ring finger. Tony had proposed on their one year dating anniversary, placing her engagement ring on her finger while she slept, a shocking surprised for her when she awoke the next morning. Before Tony reentered her life, a marriage proposal would have been followed by her taking time to thoroughly assess the relationship and what a future with that person had to offer before responding but with Tony there was no need. Kate felt at home with Tony and wanted nothing more than to spend her life with him. It didn't matter what a future with him had to offer, he was all she needed.

Tony insisted on a short engagement, so they set the date for a summer day, three months out. It was a simple wedding, attended mostly by the NCIS team and Maura's old colleagues and friends from Boston. A week long, romantic Italian honeymoon ensued but little did they know that they brought back more than just souvenirs from Italy. Four weeks after returning home from the trip, Kate went to the doctor for what she thought was a stomach virus only to find out she was four weeks pregnant with their first child. The news of the pregnancy came as a shock to the newlyweds as they weren't prepared to start a family so soon nor were they prepared for the effects that the pregnancy would have on Kate. A week after finding out she was with child, Kate awoke with severe nausea that showed no sign of stopping.

"This hyperemesis gravity mess is no joke!"

"It's hyperemesis gravidarum and I'm fine."

"No, you're not! That's the third time you've thrown up this morning! Your doctor told said you should be taking it easy until you start to show signs of improvement, you should have stayed home."

"I have never taken a sick day and I don't plan to start now."

"Kate, you threw up in my coffee cup on the way to work this morning. You said you wanted to wait to tell everyone about the baby until you were sure everything was okay with the pregnancy but people are going to start to get suspicious with all the vomiting you're doing. Not to mention your moodiness!"

"I doubt anyone is paying that much attention to me to notice and I'm not moody!"

"You jumped down Jane's throat over coffee!"

"I'm fine, Tony," interrupted Kate. "Can we please drop this conversation?"

Tony sighed. "Fine."

"Thank you. Now can you ask Jimmy to pack up the body for transport for me? I'd rather not go back in there."

"Okay, can you do me a favor and go sit in the truck and rest while we finish up inside?"

"Yes."

"Thank you," Tony gave Kate a kiss on the forehead before heading back inside where all eyes were on him.

"Where's Maura?" asked Jane.

"She's out in the truck. She needed a little fresh air."

"She okay, DiNozzo? She's been sick an awful lot lately," stated Gibbs.

"Yeah, she's fine. Just a stomach bug."

Gibbs gave Tony a questioning look.

Kate tried to rest in the truck but her nausea wouldn't allow it. While the rest of the team was packing up the crime scene, she found herself vomiting behind the autopsy truck. Sipping on some water, hoping to settle her stomach she didn't even notice Jane walking up to her.

"Hey, are you alright?" asked Jane.

"Yeah, I'm a little sick to my stomach."

"Never seen you get sick at a crime scene before."

"I've been fighting a stomach bug that has my system a little out of sync." Kate ran her hand across her neck feeling for any sign of hives.

"It's nothing serious is it?"

"No, I'll be fine. Just have to ride it out."

Jane studied Kate's face.

"I'm not lying to you, Jane."

"If you say so."

At NCIS, Kate got straight to work on the autopsy of the body, well she attempted to rather. The nausea she was experiencing at the crime scene only seemed to get worse and by the time Kate made it back to autopsy she was held up in the restroom, vomiting, again. Her stomach settled enough for her to change into her black scrubs and enter autopsy, where Palmer already had the victim on the table and was conducting the external exam.

"Hope you don't mind I started without you, Dr. Isles," apologized Palmer. "It's just Agent Gibbs wants the body identified as soon as possible."

"Its fine, Jimmy. You are just as capable of doing an autopsy as I am. Why don't you take the lead on this one and I assist you?" offered Kate, not sure how long she could keep her sickness at bay and allowing Palmer to do the autopsy would allow her to step out if needed.

"Really?"

"Yeah," Kate smiled as she picked up the clipboard to take notes.

"Cool," smiled Palmer. "It's like I'm your boss!"

"Don't push it, Jimmy."

Jimmy's smile disappeared. "Sorry Doctor. Well seeing as you are assisting, would you mind taking the x-rays of our guest while I gather my tools?"

"Um," Kate unconsciously placed the clipboard protectively over her stomach. "I'll get your instruments together while you do the x-rays, Jimmy."

"No, you can do the x-rays, I'll get them!"

"I insist," Kate hurried out the room so Palmer could take the x-rays.

Kate returned and Palmer got started on the internal examine. Things were going smooth for the most part that was until Palmer got out the bone cutters to remove the ribcage. With every snip, Kate could feel herself becoming weaker and weaker. Feeling as if her legs were about to fall right from under her, Kate pulled up a stool, taking a seat. She watched as Palmer removed the bones, placing them in a large metal bowl before reaching in to remove the lungs.

Palmer held up the blood respiratory organ bouncing it up and down in his hands. "Lungs appear to be healthy."

Kate wrote on the clipboard, taking deep breaths to control her nausea.

"You alright, Dr. Isles?" asked Palmer.

"Yes," replied Kate. "Just feeling a little dizzy."

"You want me to get some water?"

"No, it will pass."

Palmer shrugged his shoulders, dropping the organ into metal bowl with a loud squish that caused Kate's stomach to drop. He reached in to remove the victim's heart. "Heart looks healthy as well."

Kate looked up at the even bloodier muscle in Palmer's hand and could feel herself losing the battle against her nausea. She swallowed hard as she wrote down more notes.

Palmer placed the heart into the bowl. "Let's take a look at his stomach content, shall we?" Palmer removed the stomach, taking out a knife to cut into it, emptying the insides into another bowl. He held the bowl up to Kate face. "I know this is your favorite part," smiled Palmer. "What do you see?"

Kate took one look in the bowl before she threw her hand over her mouth, racing off towards the bathroom.

"Dr. Isles?" Palmer put the bowl down and followed behind Kate to the private autopsy restroom. He knocked on the closed door. "Dr. Isles, are you okay?" The sound of retching coming through the bathroom door caused him to jump back. "I guess not!" Palmer pulled off his gloves, walking over to the autopsy phone, dialing the Squad Room. "Hey Tony, it's Palmer, could you come down to autopsy? I think Kate is sick," The quick click of the phone startled Palmer.

It felt like hours had passed before Kate was able to pull herself up from toilet. Her stomach muscles were aching from having been forced to bring up her stomach content yet again in such a short time. She flushed the toilet, walking over to the sink to rinse her mouth. Resting her hand on her aching stomach, she emerged from the bathroom.

"Dr. Isles are you okay?" asked Palmer, who had resumed work on the victim's stomach.

Kate felt her stomach lurch. "Can you do this autopsy on your own, Jimmy? I need to lie down for a while."

"Yes, of course. You want me to get you anything?" asked Palmer.

"No, I'll be in my office if you need me," Kate exited the double doors, heading to her private office. Closing the door behind her, Kate kicked off her clogs, curling up on her sofa just as there was a knock on the door. "Yes, Jimmy?"

The door crept open and in walked Tony. "I'm not Jimmy."

"Tony, what are you doing down here?"

"Palmer called and said you were sick," Tony sat down next to Kate. "You threw up again?"

"Twice."

"That's it, I'm taking you home."

"No, I need to help Jimmy with the autopsy."

"Palmer can handle the autopsy. You don't need to be here feeling the way you are."

"I just need to lie down for a while."

"Lay down at home! How many times have you thrown up today?"

"Six."

"Six times and it's not even noon! You're doctor told that if you keep going the way you are, you could end up in the hospital and I don't want that. You've had a low fever for that last two days and you've have hardly eaten. You can't keep pushing yourself when your body won't let you. It's not good for you or the baby. Now I'm taking you home."

"I'm an adult, Tony. I do as I please."

"Yes but I'm your husband and father to your unborn child which means I get a say in you doing what you please."

Kate cut her eyes at Tony. "When did you become so pushy?"

"Around the same time you became so stubborn."

Kate sighed. "Fine. Let me go change out of these scrubs, touch base with Jimmy and we can go."

"Thank you. I'll go let Gibbs know we're leaving. Meet you in the Squad Room in ten," Tony gave Kate a kiss on the cheek before leaving the office.

 **Kate and Tony are married and are expecting a baby! What do you think? Reviews and comments are welcomed and an update is coming.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here we go! Chapter 2! Enjoy :-)**

 **I DO NOT own NCIS, Rizzoli & Isles or anything related to it.**

Upstairs in the Squad Room, Jane, McGee and Ziva worked at their desks.

"Our victim's name is Kroy Anderson from Roanoke, Virginia. He's a Sargent in the Marines stationed in Norfolk. According to Norfolk, he went home on week long leave to visit his mom never came back. He's been reported as A.W.O.L for a month," said McGee.

"Gibbs is going to want someone to drive out to Roanoke to talk to his mother," said Ziva.

"Not it!" Jane touched her finger to her nose.

"Not it!" Ziva followed suit as did McGee.

"Guess it's on, DiNozzo," chuckled Ziva.

"On DiNozzo to do what?" asked Tony as he walked up to his desk.

"You have to go talk to the victim's family in Roanoke," said McGee.

"Can't, I'm leaving," Tony picked up his backpack.

"Where you going?"

"I'm taking Kate home. Palmer's going to finishing up the autopsy. If you need us, our phones are on," said Tony as he picked up his bag to leave.

"Whoa, wait! Maura is leaving early?" asked Jane.

"Yeah, she's not feeling well."

"Is everything okay with her, Tony? I've never seen her sick like this before."

"Yeah, she's just a little under the weather."

"You sure? She doesn't have some kind of weird ass jungle virus? Mononucleosis? Gastroparesis?"

"What the heck is that?"

"I don't know, Maura was babbling about it one time."

"She's fine, Jane, no need to worry. I'm her husband so she's in good hands."

"That's the part that worries me the most."

Kate walked into the Squad Room, dressed in her regular, designer clothes. "I'm ready to go."

Tony took his wife by the hand. "We'll see you guys later."

Jane watched as the couple entered the elevator and the doors shut. "Okay, something is up! Maura doesn't just get sick! She doesn't get sick!"

"Everyone gets sick, Jane. Except for maybe, Gibbs," said Ziva.

Gibbs rounded the corner. "What do we have?"

"Our victim was a Sargent in the Marines. Went home on leave before he went missing. He has a mother that lives in Roanoke," said Ziva.

"Great, you and McGee go talk to her," Gibbs took a seat at his desk as Ziva and McGee shared an annoyed look as they gathered their things to leave. "Where is DiNozzo?"

"He just left. Kate isn't feeling well so he took her home," said Jane.

"That's probably for the best. Kate wasn't looking too good this morning. If she left that means Jimmy is doing the autopsy which means we won't have a cause of death until tomorrow some time."

"Can't rush science, Gibbs."

Gibbs looked at Jane.

"Not my philosophy, Maura's. Actually I hear that from Dr. Pike, you talk about slow he…" Jane looked at Gibbs who was still staring at her. "I'm going to see what else I can find on our victim."

At Kate and Tony's apartment, Tony changed into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, relaxing on the couch in front of the television, eating some Chinese takeout. Kate walked into the living room, wearing a part of his baggy sweats and a spaghetti strap shirt.

"It took you all that time to change?" asked Tony.

"I was held up in the bathroom," groaned Kate.

"Again?" questioned Tony.

Kate nodded her head.

"Come here," Tony opened his arms welcoming her into his embrace. He kissed her on the cheek, running his thumb over her barely showing baby bump that poked through the bottom of her sweats. Tony smiled at the sight of his wife wearing his too big sweats. While he found her designer digs sexy, he loved it when she dressed down like this. "How are you feeling now?"

"My throat is sore and I have a headache."

"That's probably because you haven't eaten today," Tony reached for a container of food on the coffee table. "Here, I heated up our leftovers from last night."

Kate shook her head.

"Your doctor said despite your nausea you still need to eat, Kate. Take a couple bites."

"I don't want to eat. I'm tired," Kate yawned. She rolled on her side, laying her head on Tony's chest making herself comfortable.

Tony gently twisted locks of Kate's hair. "Why don't you go lay down in bed. You would be more comfortable."

Kate yawned again. "I'm comfortable right here," Kate wrapped her arms around Tony.

Tony smiled as he placed his food down on the coffee table. He laid back on the couch with Kate resting on his chest. He reached to the back of the couch pulling the throw blanket over the both of them, wrapping Kate into his arms. "You know how much I love holding the two of you? Who would have thought that in a year's time, I would have you back, make you my wife and we'd be having a baby."

"I sure didn't."

Tony interlocked his fingers into Kate's. "It took me a lifetime but I finally have everything I ever wanted. I love you too, Kate DiNozzo. Though you refuse to go by Dr. DiNozzo," Tony gently kissed Kate.

"As much as I love you, I just can't go by that. Not professionally.

"I know, Kate. Its fine," smiled Tony. "And I love you too, little one! Can't wait to meet you in six months!"

Tony tapped his fingers against Kate's stomach.

Kate giggled as she held on tighter to her husband, a comfortable silence coming between them. Her eyes began to slowly close.

"Go to sleep," whispered Tony, laying back on the sofa as he and Kate drifted into a peaceful sleep.

Gibbs and Jane were busy working in the Squad Room when the elevator dinged causing them to look up. Coming towards them was Abby accompanied by Angela Rizzoli, with a huge smile on her face and a giant bag in her hand.

"Look who I found in the lobby," smiled Abby.

"You should have left her there. Ma, what are you doing here?" asked Jane.

Angela held up the bag. "I brought you all lunch! Sandwiches, chips and some of my homemade brownies!" Angela placed the bag on Jane's desk before she looked up to see Gibbs. Angela's face lit up like a Christmas tree at the sight of the senior agent. "Oh, hello Agent Gibbs," a shy smile came across her face.

"Hello, Ms. Rizzoli."

"I hope you don't mind, I was bored at Jane's apartment so I made the team lunch."

"You've made lunch for us every day this week. You're going to spoil us."

"I can't help myself," Angela handed Gibbs a bag. "I know how much you love your coffee so I made you some of my espresso brownies."

Gibbs took the bag. "Thank you, Ms. Rizzoli."

"Please call me Angela."

"Thank you, Angela."

Angela smiled.

Jane dropped her head in shame. "Are you kidding me? Ma, you can't just show up at my job and bring lunch."

"Why not? I brought you lunch all the time in Boston!"

"That's because you worked at the precinct, you don't work here!"

"You know most people would be happy to have a mother who brings them lunch at work but not you! All you do is complain!"

"I'm happy to have you bring us lunch, Angela and you're not even my mom," smiled Abby.

"Thank you, Abby! Just for that," Angela reached into the bag lunch Jane had picked up, pulling out a brownie.

"Hey!" exclaimed Jane.

Angela put the brownie in Abby's bag. "You get two brownies!"

Abby smiled like a schoolgirl before skipping over to Jane's desk, sitting down next to Jane, wiggling her lunch bag at her.

Jane playfully stuck her tongue out at Abby causing the pair of them to laugh.

Angela pulled out more lunches. "Where are Ziva and McGee? I got lunches for them. Jimmy and Dr. Mallard too."

"Ziva and McGee are interviewing a victim's family member and Ducky is out of town at a conference, I can call down and see if Palmer can come up, if you like?" offered Gibbs.

"I would hate for these lunches to go to waste."

Gibbs picked up his phone.

"Where are Maura and Tony?"

"They left. Maura got sick at the crime scene this morning," said Jane.

"Maura is still sick? It's been a few weeks now."

"I know! She says it's a stomach bug."

Angela raised an eyebrow. "Oh, there's something in her stomach but it's no bug!"

"Stop it, Ma."

"What? I'm just saying as a mother of three, I know pregnant when I see it and Maura is definitely pregnant!"

"Oh my gosh! You think Kate could be pregnant?" exclaimed Abby.

"I don't think, I know! And why do you all keep calling Maura, "Kate"?"

"It's a nickname," said Jane. "And stop spreading rumors, Maura's not pregnant!"

"Stop spreading rumors, Ma! Maura's not pregnant!" said Jane.

"I'm not spreading rumors! It's the truth!"

"Don't you have somewhere else to be?"

Angela gave her daughter an evil look. "I'm leaving. I'll just leave this lunch here for Jimmy," Angela packed up her things. She looked at Gibbs. "Nice seeing you again, Agent Gibbs."

Gibbs nodded his head as Angela headed for the elevator.

"Sorry about my mom, Gibbs. She can be a bit much at times."

"Its fine, Rizzoli," Gibbs was quiet as he leaned against his desk, thinking. "You don't think Kate could be pregnant, do you?"

"You aren't going to head slap her if she is, are you?" asked Abby.

Gibbs just smiled.

Hours passed as Kate and Tony slept on their couch. The sudden sound of groaning coming from Kate caused Tony to awake.

"Kate, you okay?" asked Tony, watching as Kate's faced twisted into an unpleasant expression.

Without warning Kate jumped up, running full force towards to the bathroom, one hand on her stomach, the other covering her mouth. She fell to the floor in front of the toilet, retching hard into the bowl.

Tony ran in behind her, dropping down to the floor, gently pulling her hair to the side. Kate continued to vomit as Tony gently rubbed her back.

Kate took a deep breath before flushing the toilet.

"Think you are okay to get up?"

Kate nodded as Tony helped her to her feet and over to the sink to rinse her mouth.

Tony helped Kate back over to the couch, laying her down and covering her tiny frame with the blanket. He went into the kitchen getting her a glass of water. "Here, drink this."

Kate took a few sips of water. "My throat is killing me."

"You want me to make you some tea? That seems to help."

"Please."

Tony went into the kitchen make some tea. "Kate, honey, I think we are out. I'll go pick some up. You want anything else while I'm out?"

"No, just the tea."

Tony grabbed his keys. "I'll be back shortly, my phone is on." Tony leaned over the sofa, giving Kate a quick peek on the cheek before he left the apartment.

Kate sighed as she pulled the blanket tighter around herself. Curling to a tight, little ball she closed her eyes hoping to find some relief from her in discomfort in the form of more sleep. She had just drifted back to sleep when there was a knock at the door. Kate groaned. "Who is it?" she shouted.

"It's Jane! Open up!" came the raspy voice from the other side of the door.

"Use your key!"

"Ma still has it!"

Not wanting to get up from her spot on the couch, Kate rolled her eyes as she got up, the throw blanket still wrapped tightly around her as she made her way to answer the door.

"Hey," said Jane, standing on the other side of the door. "I came to check on you, see how you were feeling."

"Like complete and utter crap."

"That well, huh?"

Kate turned and walked back to the couch.

Jane stepped inside the apartment, closing the door behind her before following after Kate.

Kate curled up on half of the sofa allowing Jane to take a seat near her feet.

"This stomach bug is really taking it out of you."

"I don't think I've ever felt this sick in my life."

"You see a doctor about it?"

"Yeah, nothing they can do about it."

"That sucks."

"Any new breaks in the case?"

"Ziva and McGee talked to his mother, she didn't even know he was missing, the last time she saw him was a month ago. He came home to tell them he was being sent back to sea and was thinking of proposing to his girlfriend when he got back, that's where she thought he was all this time."

"Does his girlfriend know he's dead?"

"No, the mother said she would contact her."

"I still haven't heard from Jimmy about the autopsy results."

"And you won't! You know Palmer is slow as hell when it comes to doing autopsies. We will probably solve the case before we even know how this guy died."

"Jimmy is just overly thorough but he has a good handle on things."

"If you say so. Hey, you missed the fun of my mother flirting with Gibbs today."

"Again?"

"Yes, again! I guess it is safe to assume things are over with her and Cavanaugh."

"I would say so and given the fact that she has been here for three months with no sign of her trying to return to Boston anytime soon."

"Don't remind me. I ask her every day when she is going home and she get this look on her face, like a sad little puppy."

"She likes being with you, Jane. I get the feeling that Boston hasn't been the same for her since you left."

"I got that impression too, that's why as much as she gets on my nerves, I put up with her."

"Angela's not that bad. I mean since she has been here we have had home cooked dinners and breakfast every day."

"Yes and she has been snooping and prying every day too. You she's been telling people the reason you have been so sick is because you're pregnant."

Kate's eyes got big. "What? Why would she say that?"

"Because she is a mother of three and she knows pregnant when she sees it and apparently she sees it in you."

"That's just absurd."

"I know! I mean if you were pregnant, you would have told me. We're best friends we tell each other stuff like that."

"Of course," Kate could feel the hives coming.

"But that's my mother for you," Jane looked around the apartment. "Where's your hubby?"

"He went out to get me some tea. My throat is sore."

"Anything I can do for you in the meantime?"

"Would you mind reheating that Chinese? I'm getting hungry."

"You're eating, that's good!"

"It's not particularly my favorite activity right now but I have to for the sake of the bab…" Kate paused, catching herself about to slip. "The virus. I need my energy to fight the virus."

Jane picked up the container and headed to the kitchen. She popped the food into the microwave, starting it up. She looking around the kitchen paused as she noticed a variety of pill bottles sitting next to the bread box. Looking up to make sure Kate wasn't looking, she picked up the largest bottle, her mouth dropping open as she read the label, "Prenatal Vitamins." Putting the bottle down, she picked up a smaller prescription pill bottle with the name Caitlin Isles on the label. It was Zofran, used two to three time a day for...morning sickness! Jane dropped the bottle with a loud rattle.

"Jane, everything alright?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm good!" Jane placed the bottle back. She nearly burned herself as she took the food out the microwave. Taking a deep breath to compose herself before walking back in the living room. "Here you go," she handed the container to Kate.

"Thanks," Kate sat up, her blanket falling down to her waist.

Jane couldn't help but stare at her best friend's stomach.

"You going to sit back down?" Kate took a bite of food.

"Yeah," Jane carefully sat down, her eyes on Kate the entire time. "How is it?"

"Good, thanks. I apologize in advance if I end up running to the bathroom after this."

"I understand," Jane nodded, her eyes still glued to Kate. She couldn't believe she had lied to her, she was pregnant and the evidence was right on her kitchen counter.

The two friend sat in an awkward silence.

Jane cleared her throat, "I better get going. Make sure Ma hasn't don't anymore reorganizing in my apartment. Will you be okay by yourself?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I'm just going to lay here and wait on Tony. Thanks for checking in on me."

"No problem," Jane got up and left the apartment. Rushing down the hall towards the elevator, Jane repeatedly pressed the down button to the elevator. "Come on! Come on!" The elevator opened and Jane jumped in, once again repeatedly pressing the button for one floor down. The elevator opened at her floor and she ran off and straight into her apartment, scaring Angela who was busy in the kitchen.

"Hey, where's the fire?" asked Angela.

"You were right!" huffed Jane, trying to catch her breath from running. "Maura's pregnant!"

"She told you?"

"No, I found prenatal vitamins and medication for morning sickness in her kitchen."

"You were snooping around in Maura's kitchen?"

"No, I'm not you! They were sitting in plain sight on the counter. I asked her if she would tell me if she was pregnant and she said yes but she lied! She hasn't said a word!"

"She is probably waiting to tell everyone, Jane. Oh my God! This is so exciting! I'm going to be a grandmother again!" clapped Angela.

"Maura isn't your daughter, Ma! You can't just claim her kids as your grandchildren."

"Please, Jane! She is just as much my daughter as you are! I wonder how far along she is? From looking at her she can't be more than two, three months. Where is your laptop? I need to order some yarn so I can get to work on my new grandbaby's blanket!"

"No!" Jane pointed her finger at her mother. "No blankets! We aren't supposed to know! You aren't knitting a damn thing until Maura tells us herself."

Angela threw her hands in the air. "Okay!"

Jane gave her mother a very serious look before heading to her bedroom.

Angela waited into Jane was well in her room before, tiptoeing over to Jane's laptop that was on the table. "I won't make anything but I'll have the yarn ready for when I can!"

 **What do you think? Reviews and comments are welcomed and an update is coming :-)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here we go! Chapter 3! Enjoy :-)**

 **The game hasn't changed, I DO NOT own Rizzoli & Isles, NCIS or anything related to it.**

Two weeks went by with no breaks in the Kroy Anderson case. The team interviewed several people close to the victim but no one seemed to have any insight on his disappearance or murder. To make matters worse, they were now searching for his girlfriend, who no one could get in contact with. The more time that passed, the colder the case grew. What wasn't getting cold as Kate's morning sickness.

It was 4am and Kate was head first in the toilet emptying her stomach, Tony was right by her side.

"You don't have to sit here with me, Tony. Go back to bed," gasped Kate, resting her head on her arm as she laid on the toilet bowl seat.

"I'm staying right here," yawned Tony, pulling her hair away from her face.

"I've been in here for hours. I know you have to be tired. You could still get two hours of sleep before we have to head out to work."

"Sleep is overrated and I don't think work is a good idea for you today."

"I have to go in, Tony. I have hardly been in the office this week."

"That's because you've been so sick you are barely able to make it into work and when you do go in you end up leaving because of you are too sick to get anything done. I want to stay home and rest," Tony reached over to the sink and handed Kate a cup of water. "Here rinse."

Kate sipped the water, swishing it around her mouth then spitting it into the toilet.

"Okay, back to bed you go," Tony helped Kate to her feet.

Kate winced in pain, holding her stomach.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, my stomach is just hurting a little. It's probably from all the vomiting."

Tony scooped Kate into his arm, causing her to giggle. He peeked her on the cheek before carrying Kate into their room, gently laying her into bed. "Need me to get you anything?"

Kate shook her head.

Tony slide into bed next to Kate. He pulled her into his arms, running his hand over her stomach.

Kate sighed at the warm sensation of Tony's hand against her aching stomach.

Tony looked down at Kate. "That's new."

"What?"

"Before you just had this little bump down at you waist but your entire stomach is starting to feel round! I think you are starting to show a little."

Kate rolled on her back, lifting up her green silk night shirt, looking down at her stomach.

"See," Tony ran his hand over the small mound that was now Kate's stomach, smiling. "That wasn't there before!"

"Oh my god! I've been so sick, I haven't even noticed the change."

"Well, that is definitely noticeable!" Tony leaned over kissing Kate's stomach. "Trying to make your presence known little one?"

Kate laughed. "Maybe it's time we tell people? I mean I'm fourteen weeks now and aside from the morning sickness, everything is going fine with the pregnancy. I think it's safe."

"Getting tired of the lies?"

"I'm almost out of Benadryl!" chuckled Kate. "Plus I would rather we tell the team than they find out some other way."

"How do you want to tell them?"

Kate thought for a moment. "Maybe we can invite everyone over for dinner and make the announcement. Maybe get Angela to make a nice meal."

"I'm sure she wouldn't mind. She going to flip when she finds out about the baby."

"According to Jane, Angela already knows. Apparently I set off her "mommy-to-be senses"."

"Would you let her help out with the baby?"

"Of course! Angela has been like a mother to me, I wouldn't feel right denying her access to our child. I'm not sure how Jane will react though. I feel like I have asked her to handle so much over the last two years. First Twilight, then moving here, us getting married, now a baby! I'm surprised with how much she has put up with."

"Jane loves you just as much as I do. It will be another new adjustment but I'm sure she'll be down," Tony pulled Kate back into his arms. "You try and get some sleep."

The next morning, Tony tip-toed around the apartment getting ready for work in an effort to not wake Kate, who was sound asleep in bed. Ready to leave out the apartment he stopped in the bedroom to check on Kate one last time. Tightening the covers around her, he kissed her on the cheek, running his hand over her stomach. "Love you too, little one."

Kate rolled over in her sleep, snuggling into the covers.

Tony smiled as he headed for the door.

At NCIS, Tony walked into the Squad Room to the sight of Gibbs talking on the phone as Ziva, McGee and Jane listened closely.

"You're late," said McGee.

"Thank you for pointing that out, Agent McObvious!"

"What's your excuse this time?"

"Had a long night, needed some extra sleep."

Jane, Ziva and McGee all stared at Tony.

"Not like that you perverts!" Tony sat down at his desk.

"Most times it is like that with you, Tony," said Jane.

"I'm a married man now, I'm not going to go around talking about me and my wife's sex life like that! That's private! I would never disrespect Kate like that."

"And yet you couldn't stop yourself from sharing the intimate details of your honeymoon," said McGee.

"I didn't tell you anything about our honeymoon."

"I'm assuming the term "midnight sex on the beach" wasn't referring to a cocktail."

Tony grinned. "Oh what a good cocktail it was!"

Jane rolled her eyes. "You're a pig! Maura come into work today?"

"Nope."

"She still not feeling any better?"

"Define better?"

Gibbs hung up his phone. "Our cold case just got hot again. Shenandoah Park Police have just found the body of Kroy Anderson's girlfriend in an abandoned cabin in the mountains. They are containing the crime scene until we get there. David, DiNozzo, McGee gear up! You're with me!"

"What about me, Gibbs?" asked Jane.

"Stay here and man the phone. If the park police call you tell them I said not to let anyone move that body until we get there!" Gibbs headed for the elevator, with Tony, Ziva and McGee right behind him.

After the three and an half hour ride, Gibbs and his team arrived at the crime scene. They parked the truck on the main road that intersected the private driveway leading to the secluded cabin within the thick mountain forest.

"Looks like the setting for a Jason movie," said Tony, getting out of the truck.

"Everything is a movie with you," snapped Ziva.

"Not everything, just most things."

A female park police officer approached Gibbs. "NCIS, been waiting for you to get here. I'm Officer Harris."

"Agents Gibbs, DiNozzo, David and McGee. Thanks for the call," replied Gibbs.

"Had no other choice, you all put out the missing person's report on her."

"The body is in the cabin?"

"Not exactly. Follow me," the Officer Harris led them down the private driveway, along the side of the house and well into the woods behind it. "Guy was out here hunting and his dog picked up the scent. My guess is this must have been some sort of bomb shelter back in the day," She stopped in front of the in-ground cellar door. "She's down there. Watch your step." Officer Harris climbed down the latter.

Gibbs and his team carefully climbed down the latter into the underground cellar, a cement room with no windows or doors. Her body laid naked on the floor, her arms bound with duct tape behind her. Her eyes were open staring into the darkness.

"My guess is she was dumped here."

"Ducky," Gibbs signaled for the doctor to begin his examine.

Ducky stuck the liver probe into the body. "Based on the body temperature time of death was between 36-48 hours ago," said Ducky.

"Think she was held captive out here?" asked Tony.

"Bruising on the body, she was definitely physical assaulted and given her naked state, I would also say she was most likely sexual assaulted as well," Ducky flashed a light into her eyes. "Bloodshot eyes, cause of death, suffocation."

"How did the fiancée die?" asked Officer Harris.

"His neck was snapped after he was nearly beaten to death," said Palmer.

"Think they might have pissed someone off and this was their payback?"

"Based on our interviews, they were upstanding people. No real issues with anyone," replied Tony.

"So this was random?"

"That's what we need to figure out."

"There's a photo here," Palmer handed Gibbs a picture of a young couple at a park.

"That doesn't look like Anderson or his fiancée," said Tony.

"Bag it," Gibbs handed the picture to Tony as he shined his flashlight further into the cellar, illuminating a chair further in the room. Getting a closer look, he noticed the reddish-brown stains on the cement ground. "We got blood."

"The body doesn't appear up have any external wounds, Jethro," said Ducky.

"Can we look inside that cabin?" asked Gibbs.

"Yeah, sure but the place has been empty for decades," replied Officer Harris.

"Ziva, Tony, go look at the cabin. McGee and I will work down here."

Ziva and Tony left the cellar with the officer walking back to the cabin. Entering the dark cabin, there wasn't much to see.

"Like I said, this place has been empty for decades."

Tony and Ziva preceded further inside the cabin, going from room to room in one floor the cabin.

Tony stopped outside of the doorway of one of the rooms. "You said this place was abandoned?"

"Yeah."

"Care to explain this?"

Officer Harris joined Tony in the doorway. Inside the room were a dirty but rather new looking mattress and pillow and a half eaten plate of food.

Tony entered the room. He bent down picking up a tattered article of clothing. "Looks like a woman's nightgown. It's got blood on it."

Ziva walked in. "The kitchen pantry appears to have been stocked with a supply of non-perishable food and there are a pillow and blankets in the closet. Someone else was here with her."

Tony and Ziva took photos of the room, bagging and tagging what they could find before heading back to join Gibbs and McGee at the truck.

Tony pulled out his phone. "Man, you don't get any reception out here, do you?"

"The up and downside to this place," said Officer Harris. "You'll get better reception the closer you get to town."

"I need to call my wife and make sure she is okay."

Kate emerged from the bathroom, groaning in discomfort. She was woken up by a wave of nausea two hours earlier that wouldn't stop. Feeling flushed and rather warm, she made her way to the kitchen for a glass of ice water but she found herself in even more discomfort as the cold liquid burned her throat. Placing the glass on the counter, she braced herself against the counter top as a wave of dizziness came over her. Giving herself a moment to regain her senses, she trudged back to the bedroom, grabbing her cellphone. Gently laying back in bed, cringing at her aching stomach, she dialed her phone. "Hello, can you please put me through to Dr. Torres…This is Caitlin DiNozzo, I'm one of her patients…No, it's not an emergency, but I do need to speak to her," Kate gently rubbed her stomach. "Okay, can you please have her call me as soon as possible? Thank you." Kate hung up the phone, looking down at her stomach. Kate laid down in bed, wrapping the covers tightly around her, closing her eyes hoping to fight off her growing headache with some more sleep but her efforts were short lived.

An hour later, Kate firmly gripped the toilet bowl as she vomited into it, yet again. Taking a deep breath, she used the back of her hand to wipe the sweat from her now drenched forehead. She reached for her phone, dialing once again only for the voicemail to pick up after the third ring. "Tony, it's me again, please pick up! I really need you to come home, I haven't been able to stop vomiting and I really think I need to go to the hospital but there is no way I can drive myself like this. Please call me, please!" Kate hung up the phone, sliding back to lean against the wall. She picked up her phone, dialing again.

"Please pick up!"

Jane sat at her desk shooting evil eyes at Abby over the cards in her hand. She smirked as she slammed down a card. "Ha! Draw four!"

Abby groaned. "Again? I'm starting to think you're cheating!" as she plucked four cards from the deck. "

Jane laughed. "You sound like Maura! The color is green by the way," Jane's phone rang. She grabbed the receiver. "Agent Rizzoli."

"Jane," Kate winced.

"Maura? Maura, you okay?"

"No, Jane, I'm not. I hate to bother you but I can't get in touch with Tony and I need to go to the hospital. Could you please come get me?"

"Maura, what's going on?"

"I'll tell you once you get here, just please come!"

Jane jumped out her chair, grabbing her jacket. "I'm on my way, just hang on!" Jane hung up her phone.

"What's going on?" Asked Abby.

"Maura needs help. I think some is wrong with the baby," Jane cringed at her words.

"Did you just say "baby"? Kate's pregnant?"

Jane cringed. "Abby, you can't let her know that you know, that I know, okay?"

"I'm going to be an aunt! I'm going to be an aunt!" Abby snatched Jane's keys off her desk. "We have to go! My DiNozzo baby could be in trouble!" Abby rushed towards the elevator followed by Jane.

The sound of the door opening alerted Kate was she left her head from against the wall. "Jane?" Kate tried to left herself up from the floor but couldn't. "Jane!" she shouted.

Angela walked into the bathroom. "Maura?"

"Angela, what are you doing here?"

"I was bring you and Tony some fresh bread from the bakery. What's going on? Why are you on the floor? Are you alright?"

"No," cringed Kate.

Angela glanced in the toilet. "Oh dear God! Maura, there is blood in the toilet!"

"I know, Angela," Kate held her stomach.

Angela put her hand over her mouth. "Oh dear, Godm Maura, are you? You're not…you're not having a miscarriage, are you?"

Kate froze as she looked at Angela.

"Oh, cut the crap, Maura! I know you don't have a stomach virus! You're pregnant! Jane found your morning sickness pills on the counter two weeks ago!"

"Jane knows?"

"Yes, she knows! Now where is all this blood from? Are you bleeding?"

"I'm not bleeding, I threw that up."

"Why are you throwing up blood?"

"I have hyperemesis gravidum."

"English, Maura."

"Extreme morning sickness. I can't stop vomiting. I need to get to the hospital."

The door slammed again as Jane's voice echoed through the apartment. "Maura! Maura, where are you?"

"We're in the bathroom!" replied Angela.

Jane entered the bathroom, kneeling down next to Kate. "Holy shit! Maura, are you okay?"

"Jane, language!"

"Not now, Ma!" Jane focused on her attention back on Kate. "What's going on? Are you hurt?" Jane noticed the blood inside the toilet. "Oh shit!" Jane looked Maura over.

"It's not what you think, Jane."

"Maura?"

"I need to get to the hospital and see my doctor," winced Kate.

"No shit! Ma, go grab her some clothes!"

Angela left the bathroom.

"It's going to be okay, Maura. I got you. I won't leave you. You and the baby are going to be fine."

"You knew about the baby?" whimpered Kate.

"Yeah, I knew. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I wanted to make sure everything was going okay before I told people."

"Yeah well, this doesn't look okay, Maura. What's going on? You're not losing the baby, are you?"

"God, I hope not."

Angela walked back in. "Here's a t-shirt, a pair a jeans and a jacket."

"Can you get up?"

Kate nodded as Jane helped her to her feet, grimacing in pain.

"What hurts?"

"My stomach."

"Here, let me help you," Jane helped Maura wiggle out of her pajamas pants and into her jeans. Kate unbuttoned her top, leaving her in her bra exposing every bit of her growing stomach before pulling the t-shirt over her head.

Angela couldn't take her eyes off Kate's stomach.

Jane slipped the jacket over Kate's arms, pulling it to her shoulders. "Okay, let's go, Abby has the car running" said Jane, hooking her arm around Kate's waist to balance her as they walked out the bathroom.

"Abby is here?"

"She drove, apparently I don't drive fast enough."

"Does she know?"

"Yeah, she is over the moon about being an aunt."

"This wasn't how I wanted her to find out."

"Sorry to ruin the surprise," Jane opened the door.

"Wait, I don't have on shoes," said Kate.

"My sneakers are in the car, you can put them on."

"I'm not wearing your dirty sneakers!"

"Now is not the time to worry about whether your shoes match your outfit, Maura!"

 **What do you think? Kate finally confessed her pregnancy to Jane but things aren't looking too good. Reviews and comments are welcomed and an update is coming**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here we go! Chapter 4! Enjoy :-)**

 **I DO NOT own Rizzoli and Isles, NCIS or anything related to it.**

Jane, Angela and Abby waited anxiously in the emergency room waiting room to hear about Kate's condition.

Jane paced back and forth, holding her phone to her ear trying to get in touch with Tony. The phone beeped. "Dammit DiNozzo! Pick up your fucking phone! This is my tenth time calling you! Your wife is in the hospital! Answer your piece of shit phone unless you want my size nine foot up your ass!" Jane hung up her phone, looking over to see a woman, holding a small boy tight in her arms, her hands over his ears. "Sorry," apologized Jane, walking back to her seat, slightly embarrassed.

"Why don't we know anything?" questioned Angela.

"I don't know, Ma."

"Why don't you go flash your badge and see if you can get some answers?"

Jane cut her eyes at her mother. "I can't just flash my badge and demand information on someone's health! It's against the privacy act!"

"I need to know if Maura and my grandchild are okay!"

"I'm with Angela," added Abby. "I need to know something!"

A male nurse walked out from behind double doors. "Rizzoli?"

Jane jumped up. "Here! I'm Rizzoli!" The trio approached the nurse.

"You brought in a Caitlin DiNozzo?"

"Yes, how is she?"

"Not too good. She is severely dehydrated."

"Oh my!" exclaimed Angela.

"We started her on a rehydration IV and are waiting for her doctor to arrive to better assess her condition."

"Can we see her?" asked Abby.

"Of course, right this way," the nurse lead them through the double doors.

"If Kate is just a nickname why did Maura check in under Caitlin DiNozzo?" asked Angela.

"Not now, Ma!" exclaimed Jane just as her phone started to ring. "Rizzoli!" she answered.

"Jane, I just got your messages! The service up in the mountains sucks so I turned my phone off to save the battery. What's going on? Where is Kate?" asked Tony through the phone.

"She's in the hospital."

"What happened?"

"I don't know? She called me and asked me to bring her in, she was throwing up blood and she kept saying her stomach was hurting."

"Is she okay?"

"The nurse was saying something about her being severely dehydrated."

"Oh man! Look, I'm on my way! Stay there! Don't leave her!"

"I won't," Jane hung up her phone.

"Was that Tony?" asked Abby. "Is he coming?"

"Yeah, he said to stay with Maura."

The nurse opened the curtain where Kate laid curled up in a hospital bed, an IV sticking out from her arm as she cradled her stomach.

"Maura," Angela walked over gently stroking her honey blonde lock. "How are you feeling?"

Kate didn't answer she simply shook her head, grimacing.

"How long will her doctor be?" asked Jane.

"I don't know? We paged her but haven't heard back."

Kate sat up groaning. "I have to vomit."

The nurse quickly handed Kate a pink, plastic container which she immediately snatched from him, violently emptying her stomach into it.

Jane cringed.

Kate took a deep breath as she handed the container back to nurse, curling back up on the bed.

"She's vomited twice since she's been back here," said the nurse.

"Can another doctor see her? She is obviously not doing well!" asked Abby.

"Her doctor knows her case best and would know how to best treat her."

Just then in walked a brunette woman in green scrubs and a lab coat. "I'm sorry I took so long. I had an emergency C-Section and the mother started to crash on the table," The woman walked over to Kate's side. "What happened?"

"Who are you?" asked Jane.

"Dr. Sara Torres, I'm Kate's O.B." Sara focused her attention on Kate. "Kate, what's going on?"

"I haven't been able to stop vomiting," said Kate.

"She threw up blood!" added Angela.

"When was the last time you ate?"

"I can't remember. I've vomited more times than I've actually consumed food."

"Are you able to keep fluids down?"

"No."

"She was experiencing a headache and dizziness so we drew blood and she is severely dehydrated," said the nurse.

"I figured that. I see you started an IV, good call. Kate, can you sit up for me?"

Kate slowly raised herself up in bed, cringing in pain.

"Is your stomach hurting?"

"Yes."

"Where is the pain located?"

"At this point, everywhere."

"Open your mouth for me."

Kate opened her mouth allowing Sara to shine a light down her throat. "Your throat is inflamed," Sara turned off the light. "Have you been taking the medication I prescribed you?"

"Yes but I end up regurgitating it before my body as a chance to absorb it."

"I want you admitted to the hospital immediately."

"Why? What's the matter with her?" asked Jane.

"Kate has been suffering from H.G., hyperemesis gravidaram better known as extreme morning sickness and I'm afraid it has gotten to the point that it is starting to have adverse effects on her body. She's been losing weight, she's dehydrated, and the blood in her vomit could be a sign of Mallory-Weiss tears."

"Who is Mallory-Weiss?" asked Angela.

"It refers to bleeding from tears in the mucosa at the junction of the stomach and esophagus," explained Kate.

"She has bleeding in her stomach and throat?" asked Abby.

"Maybe, that's why I want her admitted so I can do an endoscopy to find out as well as get her vomiting under control. I'm going to call and see about getting you a bed on the maternity ward, be right back," Sara left returning a few minutes later. "Okay, I got you a room upstairs but it's going to be a little while. I'm going to start you on some antiemetic medication to see if we can stop the vomiting." Sara hooked Kate up to another IV bag. "I want you to try rest, okay?"

Kate nodded.

Sara left leaving Angela, Jane and Abby alone with Kate.

Jane sat down next to Kate. She noticed her body shaking. "You cold?"

"Yeah."

Jane pulled a blanket over her shivering body. "Better?"

"Thank you guys, for everything."

"You don't have to thank us, Kate. That's what friends are for," smiled Abby. "Guess now would be a good time to say congratulations!"

"Why the big secret?" asked Jane.

"Pregnancy after age 35 is considered high risk and the chances of miscarriage only increase with age. I just wanted to ensure that things were going okay before I told anyone."

"Is everything okay?" asked Angela.

"Aside from the effects of the extreme morning sickness, yes. My healthy lifestyle choices have increased my fertility greatly and heighted my chances from an overall healthy pregnancy. According to my doctor I'll be able to have children well into my forties without any foreseeable complications."

Jane laughed to herself. "Just plain yes would have worked. Really didn't need to know all that about you."

"Sorry."

"So if you aren't sick or unhealthy in any way, how did you end up with extreme morning sickness?"

"There aren't any known causes for extreme morning sickness it's just the body's reaction pregnancy. Apparently my body really hates me being pregnant."

"How far along are you?" asked Angela.

"Three and a half months. Turns out that stomach virus I thought I picked up in Italy was really a baby."

"You and Tony had a little too much fun in Italy!" chuckled Abby.

"Well I for one am happy you did! I get to be a grandmother again!"

Jane rolled her eyes.

"What?"

"You ever think that maybe Maura doesn't want you being her child's grandmother?"

Angela's mouth dropped open in shock. "So who am I supposed to be?"

"Ms. Rizzoli."

"And what does that make you?"

"Auntie Jane, duh!"

"Auntie Jane?"

"Yeah, what else is it going to call me? Rizzoli?"

"Why do you get to claim the baby as your niece or nephew and I have to be Ms. Rizzoli? I wouldn't mind being called Nonna Rizzoli, or Nonna Angela, or just plain Nonna is fine!"

"Crazy lady would work for you too!"

Angela was dumbfounded. "Jane Clementine Rizzoli!"

"Um, not to sound rude but could you two maybe leave this mother-daughter quarrel for a time when Kate's not laid up in a bed with severe dehydration?" interjected Abby.

"Sorry, Maura," apologized Jane and Angela.

"It's okay, I just need some peace and quiet until this headache goes away."

"We'll be quiet," said Angela. "You just lay there and try to rest."

Kate closed her eyes as Jane, Angela and Abby pulled up chairs at the end of the bed, watching silently as Kate quickly drifted off to a comfortable sleep.

"She fell asleep fast," whispered Jane.

"Pregnancy does that too you. When I was pregnant with you, I would fall asleep like that!" Angela snapped her fingers.

"Shhh!" hushed Abby.

Kate shifted in bed.

Angela cringed. "Sorry!"

"I can't believe she's pregnant," grinned Abby.

"Me either. Did you see her stomach?" replied Jane.

"She's starting to show! She's going to look so cute pregnant!" smiled Angela.

"Seeing as how she will have a closet full of designer maternity clothes, I'm sure she will."

At the precise moment the sound of Tony's voice shouting Kate's name filled the hall.

Tony ran barreling pass the curtain.

Jane stepped outside. "Tony! Over here!"

Tony sprinted back, releasing a sigh of relief when he saw Kate in the bed. "Oh my god, Kate!"

"Shhh!" hushed Jane, gesturing towards a resting Kate.

"What happened? Is she okay?"

"Her extreme morning sickness went into overdrive. She's dehydrated and might have some tears in her throat. They are waiting on a room to admit her to the hospital."

"When I got your message I was so scared something had happened to her and the..." Tony paused. "I'm guessing you know about the…"

"Yes, we know about the baby, Tony," said Abby, getting up to hug Tony. "Congratulations! You're going to be a great dad!"

"Thanks, Abbs."

"Yeah, congratulations DiNozzo," Jane slapped Tony on the shoulder.

"When did she tell you she was pregnant?"

"We've known for some time now actually. Jane found Maura's morning sickness pills in the kitchen," explained Angela.

Tony looked at Jane. "You were snooping around our kitchen?"

"No, I wasn't! They were sitting on the counter, I saw them while I was making a sandwich," replied Jane.

"Do you not have food at your own house?"

"The sandwich was for Maura, you jackass!"

"Watch your mouth, Jane! And keep your voices down! She needs to rest and your loud mouth isn't helping!" exclaimed Angela a bit loud.

Kate shuffled in bed. "Tony?"

"And I'm the one with the loud mouth," snapped Jane.

Tony made his way over to Kate. "Hey honey."

"I called you, you didn't answer," said Kate.

"My phone couldn't get a signal in the mountains so I turned it off. We were back at the office when I got you and Rizzoli's messages."

"Rule number three."

"It won't happen again, I promise," Tony gently kissed Kate's forehead. "How you feeling?"

"I could be better."

The nurse came in with a wheelchair. "Okay Mrs. DiNozzo, they are ready for you upstairs."

Tony helped Kate out of bed, practically picking her up placing her in the chair, following the nurse as he took her to the maternity ward. Jane, Angela and Abby accompanied them into the mint green room with large stickers of baby Disney characters plastered about the room.

"Aww, isn't this cute?" cooed Abby.

"Yeah, it's adorable," replied Jane, flatly. "I love the puke green walls."

Angela slapped Jane on the arm. "Stop it! It's mint green!"

"Mrs. DiNozzo, I'm going to need you to change into this gown. There's a robe you can put on over it," the nurse left the room.

Kate struggled to get up out the wheelchair.

"Here, I got you," Tony held onto Kate helping her out the chair and into the bathroom to change into the hospital gown. Tony held tight to Kate as they headed back into the room, helping her into bed as the nurse got her situated with her IVs.

"Is there something I can get you, Mrs. DiNozzo?" asked the nurse.

Kate shook her head. "No, I'm fine. Thank you."

Sara walked in rolling an ultrasound machine. "Kate, I want to take a look at your baby, make sure everything is okay with your little one."

"What's wrong with the baby?" asked Tony.

"I don't think it's anything to worry about but Kate is having stomach pain so it's best we make sure."

"Maybe we should go?" said Jane. "I call you later to check up on you, Maura."

"Okay. Thanks again."

Jane, Abby and Angela left.

Sara helped Kate to pull up the gown covering her lower body with the blanket. She squeezed the gel onto Kate's stomach causing her to shiver. "Sorry, I know it's cold." She ran the wand over her stomach. A fast, rhythmic thumbing came from the device along with a black and white image that was clearly a baby. "Baby looks fine," smiled Sara to the worried mother and father to be. "It's like I suspected, the pain you are feeling in your stomach is muscle soreness from vomiting obsessively."

"Isn't its heart beating too fast?" asked Tony, worried.

"No, that's perfect!" Sara turned off the machine. "Knowing that baby is okay, we can focus on Mommy and managing the hyperemesis gravidarum and making you feel better."

"Good," said Kate.

"How long is she going to have to stay here?" asked Tony.

"I don't know. Given what extreme morning sickness can do to the body, we treat patients like your wife with high priority. I won't be releasing her until I'm sure we have this under control which includes treating the Mallory-Weiss tears if they are present and working on her gaining weight. Kate has lost five pounds in the last two months, in order to ensure a healthy birth weight for the baby she needs to gain about twenty pounds throughout the rest of her pregnancy and she can't do that if she can't keep food down. She could be here a matter of days or maybe longer but right now I want her to rest and let the fluids and medication get in her system."

"Okay," replied Kate.

Sara exited the room.

Tony placed his hand on Kate's stomach. "The baby is not even here yet and it's already stressing me out!"

"I know," sighed Kate.

"At least we know the baby is okay. Just get you back in working order."

Kate laughed.

"You just relax, I'm not going anywhere." Tony's phone rang. "DiNozzo?" He answered.

"What the hell, DiNozzo?" spat Gibbs.

Tony cringed. "Sorry Boss, I had to leave, I had an emergency."

"Where are you?"

"Georgetown Hospital."

"Are you hurt?"

"No, I'm fine. Kate is in the hospital."

"Is she alright?"

"For the most part."

The line went dead.

Tony hung up his phone. "He hung up."

"What happened?"

"Well when I got your message I was unloading the truck in the evidence garage and I needed to get to you so I..."

"Forget to log the evidence?"

"No, I brought it with me. Along with the truck. Gibbs is probably on his way to kill me and get the truck."

"Why didn't you just take your car?"

"It would have taken forever to go all the way to the parking lot. I needed to get to you and the truck was available."

Kate rolled her eyes.

Tony smiled shyly. "Can you lay with me?"

Tony laid next to Kate, spooning her tiny body into his, holding her close. He gently kissed her cheek as she snuggled into his hold, closing her eyes.

Kate was fast asleep in Tony's arms when Gibbs knocked on the door of the room.

Tony looked up with a nervous expression on his face. "Hey Boss."

"DiNozzo," replied Gibbs coldly.

Tony carefully untangled himself from Kate before approaching Gibbs. "Guess you're here for the truck?"

"You think?"

"I can explain, Boss. See Kate needed me and I wasn't thinking about what I was doing, I just wanted to get to my wife and fast and…"

Gibbs held up his hand silencing Tony. "I know Kate means everything to you but we have a homicide to solve and it's hard to do that without evidence!"

"It won't happen again."

"I know it won't," Gibbs looked around the room, noting the infantile atmosphere. "There something you need to tell me, DiNozzo?"

Tony ran his fingers through his hair as a coy smile crossed his face. "Kate's pregnant, Boss. We're going to have a baby!"

Gibbs nodded. "Kate and the baby okay?"

"The baby is fine. Kate not so much. She has really bad morning sickness that is making it hard to keep down food and fluids. Her doctor wants to keep her until she is sure the situation is under control."

"That's understandable."

"So you going to congratulate me? I'm going to be a father!"

Gibbs paused for a moment before delivering a slap to the back of Tony's head.

"I was thinking more along the lines of a handshake," Tony rubbed his head.

"She's been in the field, Tony! Working on bodies and you didn't care to mention the fact that she's pregnant! What if she was exposed to something or hurt herself?"

"I ah..."

"Don't be mad at Tony, Gibbs. I was the one who wanted to wait to tell everyone," said Kate, looking at the two men from the bed.

Gibbs walked over to the bed.

"You're not going to slap me in the head, are you? Because I'm just getting rid of a headache."

"I couldn't in all consciousness do that though I think it might help to soften that hardhead of yours."

"I'm not obligated to tell you about my medical conditions, Gibbs."

"You are when you work for me."

"That one of your rules?"

"Number 52."

"I thought there were only 51 rules, Boss?" questioned Tony.

Gibbs gave Tony a cold look.

"I'm going to just be quiet."

Gibbs focused back on Kate.

"You had nothing to worry about, Gibbs. Ever since we found out I'm pregnant I have been very careful at work. I've hardly been performing autopsies due to my inability to stomach them at the moment so unbeknownst to him, I've been having Jimmy perform most of them."

"You doing your job isn't my issue, Kate. You are a part of my team. If something happens to you or your baby on my watch, it's on me. I should have been aware of this."

"Lesson learned," said Kate.

Gibbs admired Kate. "This should have happened a long time ago," He gently kissed the top of her head. "I'm happy for you."

Kate smiled. "Thanks Gibbs."

Gibbs walked over and pat Tony on the shoulder. Gibbs held out his hand to Tony. "Keys."

Tony placed the keys to the truck in Gibbs hand. "So we're good?"

Gibbs left the room.

 **What do you think? Reviews and comments are welcomed and an update is coming**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here we go! Chapter 5! Enjoy :-)**

 **I DO NOT own NCIS, Rizzoli & Isles or anything related to it outside of the series on DVD.**

The next morning, Jane walked into the lab to find Abby busy working at her computer. "Hey Abbs, you got anything new on the case?" Jane paused as she looked at Abby's computer with a picture of Kate, Tony and a baby on it. "What are you doing?"

Abby turned around with a huge smile on her face. "Cute, right?"

"Whose kid is that?"

"It's Kate and Tony's! Or at least it could be! I used one of my computer programs to generate different possibilities for what their baby will look like!"

"You are really excited about this baby news."

"Yes, I am!" clapped Abby. "I can't believe Kate and Tony are having a baby! This is so exciting! They find their way back to each other after all these years and now they are starting a family. They are my favorite fairy tale!"

"Their story does sound like something out a Disney movie. I just hope Maura gets better so she can actually enjoy it."

"Me too. I'm going to go visit her again after work today. I think keeping her spirits up helps her forget how sick she is. I was going to take over a movie and make it a girls' night. You want to join?"

"Girls' night sounds fun but can we please watch something we will enjoy and not just something you and Maura understand?"

"I got an Italian film starting Sophia Loren! Kate loves her!"

"Italian? Huh? Sounds like great fun!" said Jane sarcastically. Jane looked the computer screen. "So this is what Maura and Tony's kid is going to look like?"

"Yeah, if Tony's genes are more dominate."

"Man, if this is any inclination of what DiNozzo looked like as a kid, he was one ugly baby!"

Abby pinched Jane.

"Ow!" Jane grabbed her arm in pain.

"That's not nice! Tony is very handsome and his baby is cute. Look at those chubby cheeks!"

"What would their baby look like if Maura's genes are more dominate?"

Abby typed on the keyboard bringing up a picture of a smiling dirty blonde baby with deep dimples.

"Aww!" cooed Jane. "It's adorable! It looks just like Maura! Look it has dimples!"

"Look at those eyes!"

"That doesn't look like case work to me."

Abby and Jane tensed up the sound of Gibbs' voice right behind them.

"Hey Gibbs," said Abby "We were just testing out different possibilities for what Kate and Tony's baby will look like."

"You are going to be testing out different jobs if you don't get to work."

"I did all my work, Gibbs. The sample that Ducky sent down showed no sign of semen so our suspect wore a condom. I examined the mattress and the only bodily fluids present were our victims. In fact, everything you brought to me only contained the victim's DNA."

"That means this guy is a pro. There is a good chance he has done this before. What about the couple in the photo?"

"Ran it through facial recognition and it came back as Tyler and Penny Ross of Georgetown."

"Rizzoli, you're with me! Call McGee and tell him I want him and Ziva to look into any and all murder cases that resemble ours," ordered Gibbs as he left the lab followed by Jane.

Jane and Gibbs walked down the street of storefronts until they reached their destination.

"A pet store?" said Jane.

Gibbs opened the door and the two entered the store immediately greeted by the noises of the various animals that occupied the establishment. "No one's here."

Jane found herself walking off towards the display of puppies behind the glass window. "You have any pets, Gibbs?"

"Nope."

"I had a dog, her name was Jo Friday."

Gibbs raised his eyebrow. "You named a female dog Jo Friday?"

"My old partner named her. I left her back in Boston with my brother. I didn't know what life at NCIS would bring and I didn't want her to be neglected. I figured she would be a good playmate for my nephew."

Gibbs noticed the fuzzy black puppy pawing at Jane's finger through the glass. "That little guy seems to like you, maybe you should get you a new dog for your place here."

"Nah, I already got a pet at my place. Her name is Ma!"

Gibbs laughed.

Just then a man in his early thirties walked out the back of the store. "Can I help you?"

Gibbs flashed his badge. "Special Agents Gibbs and Rizzoli, NCIS. Are you Tyler Ross?"

"Yes."

"We have some questions to ask you."

"Okay," Tyler was nervous.

"Do you know a Kroy Anderson or a Jessica McKenna?" asked Jane.

"No."

"What about your wife?"

"I don't think so, hold on." Tyler walked to the back. "Penny? Can you come here?"

Penny Ross emerged from the back carrying a puppy in her arms. "Yes?"

"NCIS is here, they want to know if we know a Kroy Anderson or a Jessica McKenna."

"No, we don't. Why do you ask?"

"We are just trying to get some answers into their disappearance. You haven't been up to Shenandoah recently have you?"

"No, Penny hates nature!" replied Tyler.

"You haven't driven through there or anything recently?" asked Jane.

"No. What is this about?"

"We recently found the Jessica's body in a cabin in Shenandoah. Along with it we found this," Gibbs handed them the photo.

"You found this with a dead woman's body? How did it get there?"

"That's what we are trying to find out."

"Well we don't know a Jessica McKenna and I've never seen this picture before!"

"Is this something we should be worried about Agent Gibbs?" asked Tyler.

Gibbs handed them a card. "If you think of anything else, give us a call," Gibbs and Jane left.

"Double homicide and rape and our suspect is a complete ghost!" said Jane.

"Whoever he is, he's good."

"You don't think he is planning to go after the Rosses' do you? Maybe we should have metro keep an eye out for suspicious activity around here," said Jane, getting into the car.

Gibbs said nothing as he looked at the store one last time before getting into the car.

 **What do you think? Reviews and comments are welcomed and an update is coming**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here we go! Chapter 6! Enjoy :-)**

 **I DO NOT own Rizzoli & Isles, NCIS, or anything related to it.**

Tony stood baffled in the magazine section of the hospital bookstore.

Sara walked up. "Hey Tony!"

"Hey Dr. Torres."

"You look like you could use some help."

Tony sighed. "Thought I'd come down here and get Kate some magazines to read to help past the time but I can't decide which to get? So I got all of them."

Sara laughed. "That should give her hours of entertainment. Kate has been a real trooper with all this. H.G. can take a toll on a woman both physically and emotionally. Here it is, pregnancy is supposed to be one of the most beautiful times in a woman's life and all she's getting out of it is a stay in the hospital, IV lines and the inability to eat what she wants and yet she is still in good spirits."

"How much longer is she going to have to go through this? You know the IV feedings and what not? It's been three days."

"Until she is able to keep down the liquid diet."

"It's that broth that is making her sick."

"I highly doubt that."

"You don't know my wife or palette. Kate likes the finer things and I don't mean just clothes. A salt cube and water are not going to sit well with her. She needs real food."

"And what would you suggest we give her?"

"She nearly lasered off my hands with her eyes yesterday when I ate a burger."

"A burger is the finer things?"

"It's better than broth."

"I'm Kate's doctor, I know a little more than you do about your wife's health. This liquid diet is the best thing for her."

Tony cut his eyes at Sara as she walked away. "We'll see about that," he purchased his stack of magazines before heading out the hospital.

Kate laid back in bed, gently rubbing her stomach. She looked down at her arm. It had been three days since she was admitted into the hospital due to her extreme morning sickness. While several rounds of rehydration IV treatment solved her dehydration problem, Kate was still vomiting obsessively. An endoscopy of her throat showed signs of tears but they were showing signs of healing so her doctor put her on a liquid diet but unfortunately she wasn't handling it too well. She now had to be IV feed until they could ensure that the she wouldn't vomit up anything making her condition worse.

Tony casually walking to the room, checking the hall before closing the door behind him.

"What are you doing?"

"Checking to make sure I'm not being followed.

"Why would someone be following you here?"

"Contraband."

"Huh?

"Scoot over."

Kate moved over allowing Tony to cuddle up with her in bed. "What's in the bag?"

Tony reached for the bag, pulling out a white Styrofoam cup. "I brought you a little something, hope vanilla is alright."

"Tony, you know I'm not supposed to be consuming anything other than broth."

"Look, I know Dr. Torres says that your vomiting is because of the morning sickness but despite how your gut is feeling, mines is telling me it isn't. It's that broth that is making you sick."

"You don't know that."

"Yes, I do. You have been talking about how hungry you are for the last two days, when your morning sickness was acting up you couldn't stand the thought of food which means this isn't the morning sickness."

"That's a good observation."

"I'm not going to sit by and watch you suffer. Now drink your shake."

"Tony, I need to follow my doctor's instructions."

Tony sighed, reaching for the milkshake. "Fine."

Kate snatched the shake away. "But as a doctor of science, it's not fair to not test your hypothesis."

Tony smiled as he watched Kate sip the drink, her eyes nearly crossing as she moaned. "Good?"

"This is amazing! I have never had a shake this good!"

"Bet it's better than that broth?"

"Way better," Kate sipped down some more shake.

"How you feeling?"

"The cold temperature is smoothing to my throat."

"And your stomach?"

"I'm not feeling any nausea," Kate looked in the bag. "What else you got in there?"

"Some fries, I got a little hungry."

Kate looked at Tony with puppy dog eyes.

"Oh no! Just milkshake for you, missy!"

"Just one fry."

"No, Kate. I'm going to be in enough trouble for the milkshake."

"Please?"

Tony pulled out the container and Kate quickly plunked out a fry, devouring it.

"Mmmm, who would have thought greasy food could taste so good."

"Okay, you had your fry," Tony pulled the container away.

Kate grabbed Tony's hand giving him a death gaze.

"I'm not trying to make you sick."

"I want fries," Kate took another fry and then another.

"Can I have some of my fries?" chuckled Tony.

Kate picked up a fry feeding it to Tony. She snuggled up with Tony eating fries and enjoying her milkshake.

At NCIS, Jane threw her head back running her hands over her eyes. "Ah! We have been through every NCIS case in the last twenty years! None of them match our cases description."

"What now?" asked Ziva, slouched over at her desk.

"I've expand our search," said McGee, clicking on the plasma screen with the remote. "I got into the FBI case file database and did a search for double homicides involving couples."

"Does Gibbs know you went into the FBI database?"

"No and I don't plan on him finding out."

"What did you come up with?" asked Jane, getting up to get a closer look at the plasma screen along with Ziva.

"None of these seem too really to fit," McGee flipped through photo after photo of potential suspects. "Except this guy."

Jane's blood ran cold as she looked at the all too familiar photo on the screen.

"Charles Hoyt," read Ziva.

"Better known as the Surgeon. He targeted couples, victims were tortured, female victims went missing and then were later found dead and raped. He fits our murder," said McGee.

"Yeah but he's been dead for two years."

"Maybe our killer is a copycat of Hoyt? What do you think, Jane?"

Jane heard nothing, she felt as if her heart was beating in her ears.

"Jane?"

Jane snapped out of her daze. "Yeah?"

"You think he could be our guy?"

Jane snatched the remote from McGee removing Hoyt's haunting image from the plasma. "It's not him! The son of a bitch is six feet under!"

"You okay, Jane?"

"Yeah," Jane lied.

Sometime later, Sara walked in to see the couple snuggled together in bed. "Well, don't you two look cozy?" Sara approached them, looking at the food on the table. "What's all this? Kate, I hope you didn't eat any of this? You know better than to eat fried food with the Mallory-Weiss tears in your throat."

"I couldn't resist," replied Kate, shyly. "It looked so good."

"This food could make you sick! How long has it been since you ate this?"

"About forty-five minutes," said Tony.

"How many times have you vomited?"

"None," replied Kate.

"Usually you are vomiting within ten minutes of eating. Maybe you were right, Tony."

"Told you, I know my wife. It was that broth. Kate needs real food."

"A milkshake is real food?" Sara thought for a moment. "Any other patient, I wouldn't put up with this but given that you are doctor yourself, I'm willing to overlook this act of defiance. Perhaps we could try a different approach to your recovery."

"No more broth?" asked Tony.

"No but let's try to lay off the greasy foods."

Kate smiled. "Thank you."

Dr. Torres left.

Tony smiled. "Feel free to call me Dr. DiNozzo."

Kate laughed.

 **What do you think? Reviews and comments are welcomed and an update is coming**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here we go! Chapter 7! Enjoy :-)**

 **I DO NOT own Rizzoli & Isles, NCIS or anything related to it.**

 _Jane was burning the midnight oil. Her desk was covered with notes while the light from her computer screen burned into her retinas. She dropped her pen, running her fingers through her unruly locks. She looked over at the plasma screen where Hoyt's sinister gaze stared back at her. She shook her head, picking her pen back up to continue her work but a cold rush of air behind her caused her to jump in her seat._

 _Jane looked around the NCIS Squad Room, the only light in the room was that of a few desk lamps left on by their occupants. Jane was all alone._

" _Keep it together, Rizzoli," said Jane to herself as she focused back on the task at hand._

" _Jaaannnee," sang a voice in the distance._

 _Jane turned around._

" _Did you miss me, Jane?"_

 _The hand on Jane's shoulder caused her body to tense up as the breath against her ear stole away any chance of her getting away. She felt the sharp, cold sting against her neck._

" _You still smell like lavender, Jane. Nice to see some things haven't changed."_

 _Jane watched as the metal brushed against her cheek._

" _You tried to run away from me, baby. I thought I'd lost you, Jane but I found you. I always find you."_

 _Jane held her breath as a sharp pain dug into her neck. She could feel her blood dripping down._

" _You can't run from me, Jane. I'm apart of you. You don't know how good it feels to know I'm inside of you."_

 _Jane winced as the pain in her neck increased. "You son of a bitch," whispered Jane._

" _I'm alone, Jane. I want company."_

 _The scalpel slice through her neck._

Jane jumped up from her reclined position in her chair, grabbing her neck. She looked down at her hand, expecting to see blood but found nothing. She looked around the Squad Room to find it was no longer the middle of the night but morning. She rested her head in her hands.

"Bad dream, Rizzoli?"

Jane looked up to see Gibbs standing in front of her desk, cup of coffee in hand. "Gibbs?"

Gibbs examined Jane's desk. "Working late, Rizzoli?"

"Um, I was just doing some research."

"Is that what you were doing night before last too?"

Jane tried to come up with an explanation but had nothing.

Gibbs picked up a paper off Jane's desk. "Charles Hoyt?"

"Ah, his case have many similarities to ours, I just wanted to look into it a little more."

Gibbs raised an eyebrow as he read the paper. "You think he could be our guy?"

"I think we may be dealing with a copycat."

"Or an apprentice," Gibbs laid the file on Jane's desk.

Jane's eyes grew big. "You know about Hoyt?"

"Yeah and I know about his connection to you."

"How?"

"You really think I would let someone join my team without doing my research on them first."

"I highly doubt that."

"You okay?"

"Gibbs, I handle this, I promise…"

"I asked if you were okay," Gibbs cut in.

Jane nodded. "For now at least." Jane took a deep breath. "From an investigative standpoint, the cases don't really match. Hoyt always used a scalpel on his victims, our guy was beaten to death. The crime scenes don't match…"

"What is your gut telling you?"

Jane unconsciously wrung her hands together.

"Enough said, put him on the suspects list. Give Ducky your research so he can run a psychological comparison of the two."

"Actually I was going to take this to Maura. She is familiar with Hoyt's work."

"Kate needs to focus on her and her baby right now. I don't want to worry her with this, Ducky can handle it. In the meantime, you go home."

"You're taking me off the case? Gibbs, you can't do that! I know Hoyt better than any of you!"

"I'm sending you home to get some sleep! You are no good to me tired and groggy. I'll call you if I need you."

"I'm okay, Gibbs. Just need some coffee," yawned Jane.

"Go home, Rizzoli!" Gibbs disappeared around the corner.

Jane groaned as she started to clean up her desk. Focused on her task, she didn't hear the elevator ding or the man approach her.

"Excuse me?" said a male voice.

"Yeah?" replied Jane, never looking up.

"I'm looking for Special Agent Leroy Gibbs."

"He just stepped out, can I help you with something?" Jane looked up. "Holy shit."

"Rizzoli?"

"Grant?" Jane stood up in complete shook of the man who stood before her.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"I work here."

"You work here?"

"Yes, why the hell are you here?"

Grant flashed his badge. "I'm here on behalf of the F.B.I., we got word that someone here has been accessing our case files."

"F.B.I.? I thought you left Boston to become some kind of liaison between homeland security and B.P.D.? Why are you working with the F.B.I.?"

"I didn't like the job, wanted to do something different."

"They fired your ass, didn't they?"

Grant cut his eyes at Jane. "What are you doing at NCIS? B.P.D. finally get sick of you?"

Jane rolled her eyes.

"Look, I'm not here to talk to you anyway. Where is Agent Gibbs?"

"Right here," said Gibbs walking back to his desk. "Can I help you?"

Grant flashed his badge. "Agent Joseph Grant, F.B.I., I have some questions for you regarding why NCIS is accessing our case files."

"NCIS has reason to believe that one of your cases may be related to ours."

"You didn't think that the F.B.I. should be notified about that?"

"Calm your nerves, Joey, we aren't trying to step on your toes. We are just trying to solve a homicide," interjected Jane.

"Taking F.B.I. files without permission is stepping on my toes, Jane."

"We didn't take anything, we just looked at them."

"It doesn't matter, Rizzoli! You didn't have F.B.I. permission! Now you want access to our files you let us in on the investigation!"

"Why? So you can take all the credit like you always do? Piss off, Grant!

Jane and Grant looked at each other.

Gibbs shifted his gaze between the two agents. "Rizzoli, go home. I'll deal with this."

"But Gibb…" started Jane.

"Go home, Jane!"

"Yeah, Rizzoli, go home," mocked Grant.

Jane rolled her eyes before heading towards the elevator.

Jane walked into the hospital room to find Kate sitting in bed dressed in jeans and NIS t-shirt rather than her hospital attire. "Nice shirt! About to take your PT test?"

"The results of asking your husband to bring you clothes," replied Kate. "I'm being discharged!"

"For real?"

"You would know that had you answered your phone!" snapped Angela as she got up from her chair in the corner.

Jane pulled out her phone to find it dead. "Crap, my phone died. The charger is at the house."

"You could charge it if you came home at night."

Kate looked at Jane. "You haven't been home?"

"Not in the last two nights."

Jane rolled her eyes. "I've been working late the last two nights, Ma."

"Why have you been working late?" asked Kate.

Jane gave Kate a look. She glanced her eyes at Angela.

"Angela, could you excuse us for a moment."

"You two can talk about work in front of me, I won't tell anyone," said Angela.

"This is highly classified information."

Angela gave the two woman a look before she left the room.

"Okay, talk."

Jane shook her head. "It's nothing. Forget I brought it up."

"Nothing doesn't make you look like you are about to have a nervous breakdown. Now we promised each other no more secrets so what is it, Jane?"

Jane took a deep breathe. "I think he might be back."

"Who is back?"

"Hoyt."

"Hoyt's dead, Jane."

"I know but our killer's M.O. is almost identical to his! Couples, husband's body found posed, wife missing, we find the wife and she's been raped. Could be another apprentice."

"But Hoyt's signature was his scalpel. Our victim's neck was broken."

"Maybe this one is taking some liberties."

"You tell Gibbs?"

Jane nodded. "He sent me home to get some rest."

"It's probably for the best. You have periorbital puffiness which means you haven't been sleeping."

"I don't have puffiness," Jane wrung her hands together. "I don't want him to think I can't handle myself. Gibbs barely wanted me on his team in the first place, I'm not going to give him a reason to send me back to Boston. I've moved my whole life here!"

"Gibbs knows you can handle yourself. He's just looking out for you."

Jane put her head down.

"You want to stay at my place tonight?"

"No, you don't need to worry yourself with my bullshit."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

Sara, Tony and Angela walked in with Tony. "Tony has finished all your paperwork, Kate. You are free to go!"

"Thank God!" sighed Kate.

"I just I want to go over a few things with you before you leave."

"Okay."

"I want you to continue with the bland food diet for at least another week. Those tears in your throat still need time to heal, so try to stick to foods that won't irritate your throat going down. Smoothies and milkshakes are always a good option."

"I can handle that," smiled Tony.

"You are still underweight and in order to ensure that your baby will be born with a healthy birth weight, you have got to put on more weight."

"You're not going to put me on weight gain supplements are you?" asked Kate.

"That's our last resort, right now I want you to increase your food intake. Instead of the recommended three meals a day, I want you to eat between six and eight. Three good meals and then four or five healthy snacks."

"There is no way I can do that. I'm so busy throughout the day."

"Don't worry, Doctor, I'll make sure she eats," said Angela.

Jane looked at her mother. "You will?"

"I want a fat grandbaby with chubby cheeks for me to kiss and a fat tummy I can tickle! I won't get that if she doesn't put on weight. A few good Italian meals will fatten her right up!" Angela rubbed Kate's stomach.

"I don't want to be fattened up," interjected Kate.

"For the last time, Ma, Maura's baby is not your grandchild! You have a grandchild and his name is T.J., so stop claiming Maura's kid!"

"Maura's child is too my grandchild! Isn't that right, Maura?"

"Perhaps we can discuss this after I get out the hospital," replied Kate, annoyed.

Sara laughed. "That leads me to my other thing, I want you to try to keep your stress level down. I'm okaying you to return back to work but I want you to take it easy," Sara handed Kate a piece of paper. "Give this to your boss, I am recommending that you start desk duty."

"Desk duty? I'm only four months along, I'm still capable of working the field."

"Capable but not in the best shape to do so. I'm not saying you can't still do autopsies, I just prefer the bodies be bought to you and not you going to them."

"I think that's a good idea," added Tony.

"If your nausea starts back as bad as it was, I want you back here immediately! If not, I will see you in a few weeks. I'm putting her in your hands, Tony."

"You should just readmit her now then," chuckled Jane gaining a cold look from Tony.

Tony kept his hand on the small of Kate's back as he led her inside the apartment. "Home sweet home!"

"Feels like I haven't been here in ages," said Kate as she looked around. "Thank you for keeping it clean while I was gone."

"Wasn't here enough to really mess it up! Here, let's get you into bed."

"I've been lying in a bed for nearly a week, I don't want to lay down."

"Okay, sofa then?" Tony helped Kate over to the sofa, getting her situated. "You need anything? You hungry?"

"I'm fine, Tony. You don't have to baby me."

Tony sat next to Kate. "I'm not babying you, I'm babying the baby!" he gently rubbed her stomach. "You sure you don't want anything?

Kate smiled. "No, I'm fine."

"I'm really glad you're home."

"Me too." Kate kissed Tony. "I missed you."

"I was with you every day."

"I know but I still missed you."

"I missed you too and I missed you too," Tony kissed Kate's belly before yawning.

"Tired?"

"There's nothing like sleeping in your own bed."

"Go lay down, I'm alright."

"I'll rest later, I need to make a trip to the store to pick up some foods you can actually eat. Anything in particular you want."

"Not really though I could go for Cheetos."

"Cheetos? Since when do you eat Cheetos?"

Kate shrugged her shoulders. "I usually only eat them when Jane gets them out the vending machine but they sound really good right now."

Tony laughed. "Crunchy or puffed?"

"Surprise me!"

Tony got up just as Kate's phone. "Hello?" she answered. "Angela? No, I'm okay…Oh, okay. Thanks?" Kate hung up the phone.

"What did Angela want?"

"She's at the store picking us up some food."

"She was serious about fattening you up wasn't she?"

"I think so."

"Well I guess I don't need to go to the store anymore."

"Yes, you do."

"Why? I'm sure Angela is picking up more than enough food."

"Because I still could go for those Cheetos."

 **What do you think? Reviews and comments are welcomed and an update is coming :-)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here we go! Chapter 8! Enjoy :-)**

 **I DO NOT own NCIS, Rizzoli & Isles or anything related to it**

Tony and Jane watched in awe as Kate hungrily ate her egg white omelet and bunny pancakes as they sat at Jane's kitchen bar.

"Hungry much, Maura?" questioned Jane. "You might want to slow down, you're about two seconds away from eating the plate!"

"Leave her alone! She needs to eat," spat Angela.

"I didn't know you liked zoo animal shaped pancakes?" said Tony.

"There are no rabbits in the zoo," corrected Kate, sipping her orange juice.

"Yeah but there are about four in your stomach!" chuckled Jane.

Angela pointed at Jane. "Stop it! Eat your food!"

Jane took a bite of her food.

"Are you sure you're ready to go back to work, Maura?"

"My doctor said it was fine to go back so I'm going back."

"Yeah but you were just released from the hospital yesterday. Don't you want to take another day to rest? You're pregnant, you need to be taking care of yourself for the sake of your baby. NCIS can manage without you."

"Don't waste your breath, Angela. I spent half the night trying to convince her to stay home today, it's no use," said Tony.

"I spent enough time sitting around in the hospital I'm not going to sit around at home too. I'm ready to go back to work, I miss my job and my colleagues."

"Well you remember what your doctor said and take it easy out there. I don't want that extreme morning sickness coming back," said Angela.

"I'm on desk duty, Angela. There isn't really much that I can get into."

"I sure that there will still be plenty for you to do down in autopsy and if not, you can always come visit me and I'll keep you busy," Tony pecked Kate on the lips.

Jane made a disgusted face. "Come on! I'm eating!"

Angela slapped Jane with the dish towel. "It's cute!"

Maura looked at her watch. "We better get going, Tony. I want to stop by the pharmacy and pick up my medication before we head to the office." Kate got up followed by Tony trying to scarf down the last of his breakfast. "Jane, are you riding with us this morning?"

"No, I think I'll drive myself," replied Jane, as she took Kate's place at the kitchen bar.

"Actually Jane, I was going to ask if I could you your car today?" asked Angela.

"What do you need my car for? Where do you need to be?"

"There are some places I want to go! Can I borrow your car?"

Jane groaned. "Fine," she picked up her jacket and her plate of pancakes. "Guess I'm riding with you guys."

Tony stopped Jane in her tracks. "Where do you think you are going with that syrupy plate of pancakes? You can't get in my baby with that!"

Jane rolled her eyes, shoving the last of her breakfast in her mouth. "Happy?" She headed for the door.

Kate cut her eyes at Tony.

"What?"

"When are you going to stop calling that stupid car "your baby"? You do realize you will have an actual baby in about six months."

"Yeah, it will be my other baby," smirked Tony, rubbing Kate's stomach.

Kate rolled her eyes. "I married a child!" she exited the apartment.

"Kate!" squealed Abby as she enfolded Kate in a very tight hug as she walked into the Squad Room. "So happy you're back! I missed you!"

"You came to visit me every day," gasped Kate.

"I meant at work!"

"I missed you too, Abbs but can you please let go!"

"Sorry!" Abby released Kate walking over to Tony's desk to pick up a vase of a dozen black roses with a balloon reading "Congratulations" with pacifiers and baby bottles on it. "For you!"

"Abby," Kate gave Tony a strange look to which Tony just smiled. "They're beautiful."

"They are from all of us!"

Kate looked at McGee and Ziva "Thank you, guys."

"I'm happy to hear that you are doing better, Kate. We missed you around here," said Ziva.

"I'm happy to be feeling better and back at work."

"I'm sure Palmer will be happy you are back as well seeing as how Ducky has been riding him since he got back from his conference."

"Oh boy, I better go see what happened."

"Hey, remember what your doctor said, you take it easy," said Tony.

"I will," Kate kissed Tony on the cheek before heading for the elevator.

"Tony DiNozzo, father to be. Never thought I would see the day," said Ziva.

"Me either," smiled Tony. "But I couldn't be happier. This last year with Kate has been the greatest year of my life and now we are having a baby! I can't help but sense nothing but joy in my future."

"That's funny because I feel a sense of pending doom at the idea of your offspring walking around," said McGee.

"Ha!" laughed Jane. "Good one, McGee!"

"You two should be ashamed of yourself talking about your little niece or nephew like that!" scolded Abby.

"Whoa, who ever said I was going an uncle to Tony's kid?" asked McGee.

"Why won't you be? You and Tony are like brothers!"

"There is no way that me and McNerd would ever be related nor would I ever want his nerdiness near my child," replied Tony.

"I'm glad we agree on that," retorted McGee.

Abby gave the two men a disapproving gaze.

Getting off the elevator to autopsy, Kate could hear Ducky's shouting from outside the double sliding doors.

"Did you even bother to do any autopsies the last three days, Mr. Palmer?" shouted Ducky.

"Yes Doctor but I was trying to juggle you and Dr. Isles' cases along with my own, I got a little behind," explained Palmer.

"A little behind? Left for three day you have six additional bodies that need autopsy! I expect better from you, Mr. Palmer! You are no longer just an M.E.'s assistant you are a qualified medical examiner! I need to know that in Kate and mine's absence you can take care of this place but from what I'm seeing I have much to worry about!"

"I will fix it, Doctor Mallard, just give me some time."

"Perhaps I can be of assistance to you, Jimmy?" said Kate, entering the room.

"Dr. Isles! You're back!" smiled Palmer.

"Yep, I'm here!"

"Caitlin, I didn't expect you back so soon," smiled Ducky.

"I got bored sitting in the hospital, thought I would entertain myself with some autopsies," chuckled Kate.

Palmer and Ducky looked at one another confused.

"That was meant to be a joke."

Palmer smiled. "Oh, I get it! Sarcasm!"

"Apparently I have missed quite a bit in my absence. I hear that you and Tony are expecting?" said Ducky.

"Yes, that's right," replied Kate.

"You two aren't wasting any time are you?"

"We wanted to wait a year or so before we started a family but that didn't work out to well."

"You and Tony have waited long enough for your happily ever after, my dear. If you ask me, this baby is right on time."

Kate smiled. "Thank you, Ducky."

"How is your morning sickness? I hear you have quite a severe case."

"I do but I'm on medication and my nausea is pretty much under control."

"Nonetheless we shouldn't take any chances. From here on out I want you working from autopsy. I don't think the field is the place for you right now, Caitlin."

"That's funny because my doctor placed me on desk duty when I was released from the hospital."

"Wise decision. I'm sure you don't want to compromise the health of your unborn child for this job. I'll still allow you to do autopsies but any field work that comes in you will assist Mr. Palmer and me."

"That's fair."

"Yeah plus crime scenes are messy enough without you vomiting all over them!" joked Jimmy, a joke which Kate didn't find funny as she gave him a deadly stare. "That wasn't funny."

"Well if you are ready to work, we could use your help. Mr. Palmer has invited six addition guests to stay with us on top of the ones we already have."

"Certainly, just let me go change," said Kate.

Upstairs, Gibbs entered into the Squad Room accompanied by Grant. "You can take that desk next to Rizzoli," pointed Gibbs as he took his spot at his respective desk.

"Oh no! What is he doing here?" questioned Jane.

"F.B.I. Agent Grant will be working this case with us," replied Gibbs, never looking at Jane.

"Why?"

Grant placed his bag on the desk next to Jane's. "I told you, Rizzoli, if you wanted to use F.B.I. information you had to let us in on the investigation. I am now the lead F.B.I. investigator on this case," grinned Grant taking a seat in the empty chair.

"Gibbs, you agreed to this?"

"No, the director did."

"You have got to be kidding me?"

"Just think of it like old times!" said Grant.

"I'm feeling a pain in my ass already."

"I take it you two know it other?" questioned Tony.

"I was the Lieutenant of B.P.D. Homicide a few years ago," explained Grant.

"And you are?"

"F.B.I. Agent Joseph Grant."

"Lieutenant? That means you were Rizzoli's boss?"

"That I was."

"Was she as bad of a detective as she is an agent?"

Jane rolled her eyes as she got up. "I need to take these files down to Ducky."

"I'll come with you. I brought over some more files on our suspect from the Hoover Building that might be useful to his profile," Grant followed Jane to the elevator.

Stepping inside, the two stood silently as the elevator made its decent downstairs.

Grant cleared his throat. "Guessing you're not happy about this partnering?"

"What gave you that idea?"

"Look, I know the two of us haven't exactly gotten along in the past but do you think you could put that behind us for the sake of solving this case?"

"Just as long as you don't come in the game and try to take the bat and the ball."

"What's your problem with me, Jane?"

"I don't have a problem with you."

"Yes, you do. You always have."

"My problem is not with you but your ways! You forgot the reason you became a cop! When we were in academy you were all about catching the bad guy and making Boston safe but somewhere you lost that mentality and became all about making a name for yourself. You could care less if we catch a suspect you just wanted the credit so you could move up in the ranks. You may have pulled that shit in Boston but it's not going to fly here!"

"I realize I may have had some missteps in Boston but D.C. is a new ball game for me. I'm back to basics."

"Yeah, right!"

"It's the truth, Jane. You're right, in Boston I kissed a lot of brass as you would say to get to the top because I was trying to make a name and place for myself in the city but you know what I found out?"

"You're allergic to metal?"

"I found out while my methods got me to the top, it didn't gain me respect. Rank means nothing if you don't have the respect of those under you. That's part of the reason I left Homeland Security, they didn't respect me and never would! I'm at the bottom of the totem pole at the F.B.I. and I'm trying to make my way to the top the right way."

"Whatever. You probably took this case just so you can brag about helping poor old NCIS solve a murder. The first chance you get you'll throw us under the bus for your own notoriety."

"I was given this case because no one else wanted it. Investigating dead serial killers isn't exactly a hot ticket over at the Hoover Building. This is an NCIS case and I intend to keep it that way. I just want to find this guy. Especially given the connection it has to you."

Jane looked at Grant. "Let's just focus on solving Kroy and Jessica's murders."

The doors opened, allowing Jane and Grant to step off and enter into autopsy where they encountered Kate, dressed in her black scrubs, scalpel in hand just about to make a Y-incision cut into a cadaver.

"You didn't waste any time getting back to work did you, Maur?" stated Jane.

"You know how much I hate wasting time," replied Kate. "Plus Jimmy has us behind down here."

"Dr. Isles?" said Grant.

Kate looked up to lay eyes on the man. "Lieutenant Grant? Oh my gosh! What a surprise! What are you doing here?"

"The F.B.I. is going to working with NCIS on your double homicide."

"Jane didn't tell me you were a F.B.I. agent."

"I wanted to surprise you," replied Jane, sarcastically.

"What are doing in D.C.?"

"I live here now."

"Don't tell me that Jane convinced you to move to D.C. with her? I knew you two were close but come on!"

Kate laughed. "No actually it was I who got Jane to move down here with me. I took a job as an M.E. here at NCIS and Jane decided to come along."

"It's a long story," interjected Jane. "Where's Ducky?"

"He and Jimmy went to the back for a moment. Something I can help you with?"

"I have the files for Ducky to profile our suspect."

"Why is Ducky building his profile? I'm familiar with his work."

"Gibbs wants Ducky to do it given your…condition. He doesn't want to put too much stress on you."

"My condition has nothing to do with my ability to profile a criminal. Just put what you have on my desk."

"Alright," Jane and Grant walked to Kate's office placing the files on her desk before return back to autopsy. "Thanks for your help, Maura. I'll see you later."

"Okay and perhaps we can all get together one evening and catch up."

Jane made a cutting gesture over her throat.

"I would like that," smiled Grant.

Jane glared at Maura.

Jane and Grant exited.

"Maura hasn't changed a bit," said Grant. "She put on a little weight though."

"It's rude to comment on a woman's weight," snapped Jane before getting on the elevator.

It was late afternoon when Tony walked into Kate's office to find her busy looking through the files Jane and Grant had left. "Hey beautiful!" he smiled, walking over to kiss his wife on the cheek. "How you been feeling?"

Kate nodded. "Fine. I was a little nauseous earlier but it passed fairly quickly."

Tony noticed a pile of tiny green beans next to Kate's work. "What are you eating?"

"Edamame beans, I got hungry," replied Kate popping a bean into her mouth.

"Looks tasty.

"I wish I had of brought that bag of Cheetos from the house."

Tony laughed to himself, "What are you doing?"

Kate sighed. "Reviewing case files to profile our suspect."

"Charles Hoyt?" read Tony off her paper. "He our guy?"

"Not him because he's dead but someone just like him."

"What kind of guy we dealing with?"

"A sick one!"

"This guy was a serial killer, we are only looking at one murder."

"That we know of."

Tony studied the look on Kate's face. "You okay?"

"Yeah, it's just scary thinking that people like him exists in the world."

"The world is a scary place, Kate. You just have to find your safe place in it."

"And where might that be?"

"For me? Anywhere you are."

Kate smiled.

"Why don't you take a break? Come have lunch with your hubby? I love how that sounds, your hubby. Kate's hubby."

Kate laughed. "No, I want to finish this and get it back to Jane."

Tony pouted.

"Don't do that, you know I hate when you do that."

"I know that's why I do it," smiled Tony.

"Okay, let me get my purse," Kate got up heading over to the closet in her office.

Tony smiled as he took Kate by the hand leading her out the office until he was stopped by his phone ringing. "Oh come on!" Tony answered his phone. "DiNozzo..." Tony sighed. "Okay, I'm on my way." He hung up the phone.

"I'm guessing no lunch?"

"Tyler and Penny Ross have gone missing."

 **Has our killer stroked again? What do you think? Reviews and comments are welcomed and an update is coming :-)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here we go! Chapter 9! Enjoy :-)**

 **I DO NOT own NCIS, Rizzoli & Isles or anything related to it.**

"We should have seen this coming," said Jane as she walked into the ransacked apartment with Gibbs followed by Ziva, Tony, McGee and Grant.

"And why is that, Rizzoli?" asked Gibbs.

"That picture at the crime scene. That wasn't a coincidence, Gibbs."

Jane's comment was met with a cold stare from Gibbs.

A Metro P.D. officer approached Gibbs. "You must be Agent Gibbs, I'm Officer Powell. We spoke on the phone."

"What do we have?"

"There are no signs of forced entry but there was must certainly a struggle." The officer pointed to a bloody spot on the floor. "Blood stain here, doesn't look like enough to be a gunshot wound or stabbing but someone was definitely hurt. The trail leads out the door and stops halfway down the hall." The officer walked Gibbs into the kitchen. "We found this on the kitchen floor," he held up an evidence bag containing a rag. "Think its chloroform."

"They didn't leave on their own regard. They were kidnapped," replied Gibbs.

"If you want this, Metro P.D. won't get in your way."

"We appreciate it." Gibbs looked at his team. "Rizzoli, photos. DiNozzo, sketches. Ziva, McGee, bag and tag."

Gibbs' team disbursed to their tasks.

"Why is NCIS interested in this disappearance?" asked Grant.

"We found their photo at a homicide scene a week ago."

"Are they connected?"

"They were kidnapped, Agent Grant."

"Targets?"

Gibbs said nothing.

Grant looked around trying to dodge Gibbs' glare. "I'm going to go help with the crime scene."

At NCIS, Ducky knocked on the door of Kate's office.

"Come in," said Kate, focused on the work at her desk.

"Hope I'm not interrupting, Caitlin. I just wanted to check on you. You've been in this office all afternoon."

Kate put down her pen. "I'm fine, Ducky. Just been busy with this profile."

Ducky handed Kate a salad container. "I thought you might be hungry. I wasn't sure if your nausea was connected to any food so I figured this was the safest bet."

"Thank you, Ducky," smiled Kate. "Tony and I were heading out for lunch when they got the call so I haven't eaten."

"If ever you are in need of nourishment, do not hesitate to ask."

"You're sweet, Ducky but that's what I have Tony for, seeing as it is his child I'm carrying."

Ducky laughed.

"Would you care to join me?"

"It would be my pleasure," Ducky pulled up a chair, sitting down to have lunch with Kate. "How is your profile coming?"

"Okay but I could really use a second opinion. Would you mind?" Kate handed Ducky a folder before opened up her salad container. Using her plastic fork and knife, she cut the salad into smaller pieces before pouring on some dressing and digging into her lunch.

"Oh my," exclaimed Ducky reading the folder content. "We have a troubled one here."

"I know, which is why I want to make sure I am not missing anything that could help us understand his mindset before I present it to Gibbs."

"Who is this Charles Hoyt you are comparing our suspect to?"

Kate wiped her mouth as she swallowed her salad. "He's a serial murderer I encountered in Boston. They called him "The Surgeon," he would stalk and torture his victims."

"Any particular reason you chose him as a comparative?"

Kate paused for a moment, her mind flashing to Jane. "No, not really. After seeing the condition of the bodies, he just came to mind." Kate picked up her fork, continuing her meal.

"Well, you seem to be on the right track. Our killer and this Hoyt character do appear to be similar psychologically but their methodologies are different."

"Yes, Hoyt was partial to showing off his vast medical knowledge, using his scalpel to kill his victims where as our suspect seems to take a more hands on approach but the M.O.'s are nearly identical."

"This is true. I must say, you seem to be building this profile off of personal experience. As if you yourself have experience his work first hand."

Kate was quiet as she ate her salad.

"Have you?"

Kate's cellphone buzzed. She looked at the display. "Tony and the team are back. We better give this profile to Gibbs."

Upstairs, the team looked at the plasma screen from their respective desks. Tony stood next to the plasma screen, where the driver licenses of Tyler and Penny Ross were displayed, manning the remote.

"Tyler and Penny Ross of Georgetown, married five years, owners of the Fluff and Cuddles pet shop. That's a stupid name for a pet store," stated Tony.

"Stick to the script, DiNozzo," snapped Gibbs.

"Sorry Boss. Call was made to Metro P.D. after the couples' store front remained unopened for three days. Searched of their residence showed signs of a struggle but no forced entry."

"So one of them must have opened the door thinking they had a guest and then they were attacked," added Ziva.

"We have no suspects but have reason to believe that our guy is mimicking the work of one, Charles Hoyt," Tony clicked the remote bringing up the photo of Hoyt.

"Ducky, did you finish your profile?" asked Gibbs.

"I didn't do the profile, Jethro, Caitlin did," replied Ducky.

"Kate? I told Rizzoli to have you do the profile," said Gibbs, cutting his eyes at Jane.

Kate got up from her perch on Tony's desk. "I wanted to do the profile, Gibbs. While Ducky is capable of building the profile, I felt my experiences in Hoyt's cases would be useful." Kate opened up a file folder. "Based upon your finding at the crime scenes and results found during the autopsy of the victims, it is clear that our suspect is mentally and sexually disturbed."

"Tell us something we don't know," said Jane.

"We are looking at someone who enjoys control, in fact it might be what drives him. His method of killing is one that invokes lot of fear in his victims."

"How so?" asked Grant.

"Torture, Agent Grant. He draws out the dying process. Looking at the autopsy results, he is very skilled at it. Kroy Anderson's autopsy showed that he experienced numerous very painful bone fractures. It takes a certain kind of person to nearly beat someone to death. To be physical involved in someone's death, you make it personal."

"So he knows his victims on a personal level?"

"He most likely is stalking out his victims."

"He's a predator."

"Hoyt had a background in medicine, is there any indication that our guy does too?" asked McGee.

"It's possible, to be able to break certain bones the way he did, you have to have some knowledge of the vulnerability of the human body."

"Or hand to hand combat training," interjected Gibbs. "Kroy's neck was snapped by applying force and torque to the spinal cord. You learn that in the Navy Seals."

"Could be but our suspect most likely has control issues and problems with authority."

"My question is why couples? Things that bad for him in the romance department?" asked Grant.

"Romance has nothing to do with it but rather a shitty upbringing," interjected Jane. "He's probably witnessed domestic violence and sexual violence from his parents, might have experienced it himself. Maura said he is about controlling and torturing his victims, what better way to do both than to make you watch someone you care about die?" Jane looked at Maura.

"Jane's right," replied Kate. "Hoyt would rape the woman in front of the man in order to control him before proceeding to kill him in front of her. Our suspect is mostly likely doing something similar. Except he keeps her alive for some time after. Jessica's autopsy showed no signs of malnutrition that you would expect to see in a kidnap victim for the duration they were missing."

"He kept her well-fed just so he could rape her repeatedly and then kill her. A little something to hold him over until he found his next victims?" questioned Grant.

"This sounds like something for SVU," added Tony.

"What does a sports' utility vehicle have to do with this?" questioned Kate.

"S...V...U...not SUV. It stands for special victims unit, they deal with sex crimes."

"Oh."

"How long is he waiting to kill them?" asked Gibbs.

"Kroy died about three weeks ago."

"He's been missing for a month so that gives us what? A week?"

"For him, yes. Jessica had only been died a matter of days when she was found."

"And the countdown beings," said McGee.

"Countdown for what?"

"For when we go from looking for missing persons to looking for remains," replied Jane, worry heavy in her voice.

"Why don't we pick this back up tomorrow?" suggested Gibbs.

The team began to gather up their things to leave.

Kate approached Jane. "Are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah, I should be asking you the same," sighed Jane, packing up her backpack.

"If you want to you can stay…"

"I know what you are going to say, Maura. I will sleep just fine in my own apartment."

That night, Tony and Kate laid together on the sofa, Tony's head resting on Kate's belly as they watching a movie. While Tony was completely engaged in the movie, Kate found herself staring into space. She was pulled out of her daze by the sensation of Tony gently kissing her stomach.

"You okay?" asked Tony.

"Yeah, I'm fine," replied Kate, brushing her fingers through Tony's hair.

"You sure? You've been awfully quiet during this movie. I'm use to you pointing out all the cinematic errors, you haven't said a word."

"I'm sorry, my mind is somewhere else right now."

"You have been in a daze since we left work. It wouldn't have anything to do with Hoyt would it?"

"Why would you think that?"

"I saw that look Jane gave you when she were talking about Hoyt. I got the feeling that your experience with him goes deeper than just autopsying his victims."

Kate unconsciously touched the left side of her neck.

Tony reached up removing Kate's hand from her neck to see the faded yet slightly raised scar that resided on her neck. "I always wondered how that got there. You never had a scar on your neck, figured it was something Maura must have acquired."

Kate was quiet.

"Talk to me, Kate."

Kate took a deep breath. "One of the very first cases Jane and I worked together was one of Hoyt's murders. I was new to B.P.D. so the only familiarity I had with him at first were through case files and crime scene photos. It wasn't until I got to know Jane that I got to know Hoyt on a more personal level."

"Personal how?"

"Hoyt was obsessed with Jane. He wanted nothing more than to make her one of his victims. He trained two apprentices just for that purpose. Jane was able to catch both of them but the third one we didn't see coming. We were at the jail investigation what we thought was homicide but it was a setup and Hoyt and his new apprentice were there. He did us the same way he did his other victims. He wanted to torture Jane so he used me to control her. He subdued me and used his scalpel to cut my neck. I'm not really sure what happened but when I came to Jane was bleeding from her head and Hoyt was laying on the ground with a scalpel through his heart."

"Oh my God, Kate! Why didn't you ever tell me this?"

"The time my throat was nearly slit by a serial killer isn't exactly dinner conversation, Tony. Besides, Hoyt's dead! I didn't see the point in bring him up."

"Until now."

Kate twisted her wedding ring around her finger. "I know it's not me that he's after. He wants to kill Jane, he said the worse he'd ever do to me was rape me."

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?" Tony stared at Kate. "Are you scared?"

Kate was quiet.

Tony sat up, pulling Kate into his arms. "I'm going to protect you this time around, Kate. No one will ever take you away from me again, not if I can help it. This man wants to get to you, he is going to have to kill me first to do it and trust me, it's going to be one hell of a fight so don't you worry about him."

"It's not me I'm worried about, it's Jane."

"I'm still not sure where I stand when it comes to losing my life for Rizzoli. I know its part of the job but…"

Kate tilted her head giving Tony a disapproving look. "I'm sure Jane is more than capable of protecting herself, I'm just worried about what this will do to her mentally. When Hoyt was after her she wouldn't sleep for days. I don't want this consuming her."

"I'm sure she will be fine. Jane is a tough woman."

"She isn't always as strong as she appears."

Just then the couple was alerted to a knock at the door. Kate got up and walked over to the door looking through the peephole to see Jane in her pajamas standing on the other side. She opened the door. "Jane, it's nearly eleven o'clock."

"I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't have come up here. You're married now I can't keep dumping on you whenever I want. I'll go," Jane turned to leave.

"Jane!"

Jane stopped in the hallway, throwing her head back in defeat. "I thought I was done with that son of a bitch when I put that scalpel through his chest, Maura! But he's still fucking with me from six feet under the ground!" Jane paused. "I just want to sleep."

Kate looked inside for a moment before gesturing to Jane. "Come on, Jane."

"No, Maur. Just forget I came up here."

"I said get inside, Jane."

Jane dropped her shoulders as she entered into the apartment.

Tony emerging from down the hallway with some blankets and a pillow, dropping them on the sofa.

"I don't want to intrude."

"You're not," said Tony.

"Does Angela know where you are?" asked Kate.

"She's knocked out cold. Look, thanks for doing this. I promise this won't be a regular thing."

"You are always welcomed here, Rizzoli," said Tony. "Mostly because if I didn't let you in I'm pretty sure Kate would divorce me."

Jane cracked a smile. "I'll pay you back. When your screaming baby won't let you sleep when you really need it, you can leave it with me."

"Deal."

"Tony, you can head on to bed. I'm going to stay out here with Jane," said Kate.

"No, go sleep in your bed. I'll be okay," said Jane.

"I know, because I'll be out here with you," Kate flopped down on one end of the sofa.

Tony went to the back, grabbing a blanket and pillow for Kate. He covered her up, fluffing her pillow before giving her a good night kiss.

"Not going to tuck me in?" joked Jane.

"Night, Jane," Tony headed to bed.

Jane laid out the pillow and blankets on the sofa, laying down and making herself comfortable. She looked down at Maura, cringed as she adjusted a pillow against her back.

"You don't have to stay out here on the sofa with me, Maura. This sofa can't be comfortable for you."

"Tony and I nap out here all the time. Men and their giant "entertainment" center furniture."

"I would love a sofa like this. I could imagine kicking back with a cold beer watching the Pats on this bad boy," Jane yawned.

"Hopefully, you will enjoy a good night sleep on it tonight."

Jane said nothing as she closed her eyes. Within minutes she was sound asleep, the first time in days.

 **What do you think? Reviews and comments are welcomed and an update is coming :-)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here we go! Chapter 10! Enjoy :-)**

 **I DO NOT own NCIS, Rizzoli & Isles or anything relate to it.**

Jane yawned as she trudged into the Squad Room, her backpack slung over one shoulder and a cup of coffee in hand.

"Good morning Jane," said McGee seated at his desk.

"What's good about it, Tim?" replied Jane, groggy as she threw her things down, flopping down into her chair.

"I take it you aren't in a good mood this morning," said Tony.

Jane cut her eyes at Tony.

"Didn't get much sleep last night?" asked Ziva.

Jane ran her hands over her eyes. "No."

"You've been coming in here for the last month complaining of not sleeping well. Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just got a lot on my mind."

"You still aren't obsessing over this Hoyt copycat are you?"

"We have no leads and are nowhere close to finding any."

"We will find him, Jane."

"When? When we find the Ross' bodies?"

"You might want to stop obsessing over this guy, Rizzoli, you're turning into Gibbs," said Tony.

"What the hell does that mean?"

"It means for the last month you have been mean, irritable, grunting a lot, plus you seem to be becoming best friends with coffee," stated Tony.

Jane looked at the cup in her hand.

"What can we do to help get your mind off this case?" asked Ziva. "How about we hit the gym? Punching things often helps me clear my mind."

Jane looked at Ziva. "Why does that not surprise me?"

"Because she's a ninja," said Tony, making ninja hand movements.

"Look, I'm sorry I have been so unpleasant lately, I will work on it." Jane tapped the keyboard to her computer only to find her fingers attached to the keys. "What the...? Are you serious?"

Tony, Ziva and McGee laughed.

"Thought we would help you work on your unpleasant mood. The classic superglue on the keyboard trick. Always good for a chuckle," smirked Tony.

"I'm not laughing!" Jane tried to remove the keyboard from her fingers with no luck. "I work with a three over grown children!"

"And you make four, Rizzoli!" said Gibbs, rounding the corner.

"They glued my hand to my keyboard, Gibbs!"

"I sure they did it in love, Rizzoli. All this goofing off better mean that all my work is done!"

"All my reports are done," said McGee. "Sitting on your desk."

"As are mine," added Ziva.

"Working on it," grunted Jane, trying to remove her fingers from the keyboard. "As soon as I unstick my fucking fingers you will have it."

Gibbs looked at Tony.

"I'll get to work on that today, Boss," said Tony.

"I have a conference in MTAC. Try to refrain from gluing anyone else to their computer while I'm gone," Gibbs headed for the stairs.

Jane snatched her keyboard plug from her computer before heading for the elevator, mumbling to herself.

"Why do I get the feeling we are going to pay for that later?" said McGee.

"Because we are," said Tony.

Jane pressed the elevator button rapidly, still mumbling to herself. The doors slid open to reveal Grant standing inside.

"Morning Rizzoli," smiled Grant.

"I thought they sent you back to the Hoover Building?"

"No, you just wish that they would," Grant looked down at Jane's hand. "You got a little something on your hand there, Jane."

"Shut the hell up, Grant," spat Jane as she moved Grant aside to get on the elevator.

Kate sat at her desk enjoying a fast food breakfast sandwich when her attention was pulled to the disgruntle sounds of Jane Rizzoli coming down the hall. She looked up to see Jane standing in her doorway with a computer keyboard stuck to her hand.

"Here I was a well-respected Boston homicide detective and I gave that all up to become Special Agent keyboard hand all so you could go off and live happily ever after with your immature husband and his NCIS minions!" spat Jane.

"Super glue again?" asked Kate.

Jane held up the keyboard. "What gave you that idea?"

Kate laughed.

"Don't laugh. It's not funny."

"I'm sorry."

"Tell me you have something to get this off?"

"Acetone will do the trick but unfortunately I don't have any."

"Of course! Who just keeps acetone laying around?"

"Do you even know what it is?"

"No."

"It's an organic compound often found in nail polish remover."

"Why couldn't you just say that?"

"Abby might have some in her lab. I can call and see."

"Please!"

Kate picked up her phone, dialing. "Hey Abby, it's Kate. I was wondering if you had any nail polish remover in the lab that Jane can use? No, she isn't taking her nail polish off," Kate looked at Jane's hand. "Okay, thanks." Kate hung up the phone. "She's bringing some down now."

"Thank you," Jane flopped down in the uncomfortable orange chair in front of Kate's desk. "Geez, did you have to bring these uncomfortable chairs from your old office?"

"If you find it so uncomfortable, go sit on the sofa!" Kate attention went back to her breakfast.

"I don't think I have ever seen you eat fast food before."

Kate swallowed. "I don't know what it is but it's like I'm always hungry and for the craziest things! I would never eat these things before I got pregnant but now it tastes like the best thing on the planet."

"I think they call those cravings."

"No, cravings would be my sudden affinity for Cheetos, bacon and anything chocolate."

"So I guess chocolate covered bacon doesn't sound so bad anymore?"

"No, that is still disgusting!"

"Well, if you need a fix for your craving, I still have my candy drawer in my desk."

"Oh, I know! You are out of fudge clusters by the way," Kate took another bite of her sandwich, looking at Jane. "Are you okay? You look like something is on your mind."

"Do you think I'm turning into Gibbs?"

"In what way?"

"Ziva, McGee and Tony seem to think that since we found out about this apprentice, I have been acting like Gibbs. You know, being irritable and what not."

"I can see that."

"You agree with them?"

"You have been a bit moody since you found out but that is to be expected given your connection to the case."

"You're connected to this as well and you're not "moody"."

"That's because my moodiness has nothing to do with the case."

Jane laughed.

"You need to focus on something else, something positive. Have you been meditating? Come over tonight and we will do some yoga."

"I don't want to do yoga," whined Jane, playfully. "Can we just eat some ice cream and watch an action flick?"

"And you claim Tony is immature. Fine, have it your way. It will probably be more effective seeing as how you always fall asleep during child's pose anyway," Kate opened her laptop, scrolling through the screen.

"What are you doing?" Jane got up, walking to the other side of the desk to see what Kate was looking at. "Baby clothes? Don't you think it's a little early for that?"

"I'm eighteen weeks, I figured it wouldn't hurt to do some window shopping."

"You have fifteen items in your cart," Jane pointed her keyboard clad hand at the laptop nearly hitting Kate.

"Would you watch where you are swinging that thing?"

"Sorry."

Just then Abby happily walked in carrying a bottle of nail polish remover. "Okay Jane what are we unsticking this time? Your fingers or your butt?"

Jane held up the keyboard. "Fingers and let's not bring up the butt incidence."

"You were the one who jumped up on the counter spilling that bottle of super glue."

"Don't remind me."

"You were lucky I had an extra pair of pants laying around."

"Yes, those plaid pants with studded suspenders went great with my blazer!"

Abby laughed as she examined Jane's hand. "Kate, do you have any cotton swabs?"

"Yeah, we have some in autopsy," Kate got up and entered into autopsy returning with a handful of cotton swabs.

Abby took the swabs from Kate. "Thanks! Have a seat, Jane."

Jane seat back down in her chair as Abby got to work on removing her fingers from the keyboard.

There was a knock on Kate's door.

"Come in," said Kate.

"Hey girls!" exclaimed Angela walking into Kate's office all smiles.

Jane whipped her head around. "Ma?"

"I was in the neighborhood, thought I would stop by," Angela caught sight of Jane's hand. "Oh! Jane, what happened to your hand?"

"Tony, McGee and Ziva put superglue on her keyboard," answered Abby.

"My, you all sure like playing tricks on each other around here! Didn't you get your bottom super glued once?"

"How did you get down here, Ma? Who let you in?" asked Jane, annoyed.

Angela lit up. "I got a job!"

"A job? Where? Not here!"

"No! You know that little bistro across the street?"

"The one that has been closed down for six months for a health code violation?" asked Kate.

"Yeah, that's the one! You are looking at the new store manager!"

"Are you serious?" questioned Jane.

"Yes!"

"Angela, are you sure you want to work at that place? It has a bad reputation, no one ever goes there," said Kate.

"I've heard but I think I have what it takes to bring it back to life! I mean look what I did with the Division Cafe! With my new ideas and new menu in place, you guys are going to be going there all the time! In fact, that's how I got in here! I talked to Director Vance and the bistro will be allowed to deliver food within NCIS! It's like we will be working together again!"

Jane stood up, some of her fingers still attached to the keyboard. "Just hold on a minute! You want to explain to me why you went and got a job here in D.C.? I thought you were going home?"

"I am going back to Boston, just not right now."

"Then when? You got a job, Ma! You ask me you are trying to settle here! Why are you procrastinating on going back home?"

Angela put her head down.

"What's going on, Ma? Why aren't you trying to go back to Boston?"

"I don't like being there anymore, okay!"

"What? Why?"

"I don't know? It's like ever since you girls left, Boston hasn't felt like home. Nobody needs me anymore. But here, with you and Maura, it feels like old times. I like it."

"What do you mean no one needs you, Ma? Frankie and Tommy are still there, they need you."

"No, they don't. Not like you girls. It's a boys' club up there now. Frankie is detective and is always working and Tommy is caught up in being a family man with Lydia and T.J."

"They are trying to make things work for the sake of their son, Ma."

"Yeah but I barely see them. Tommy thinks that I butt in too much when it comes to how they raise T.J., he and Lydia prefer I keep my distance. We went from having dinner together every night to once a week to once a month. I'm alone most of the time and being in Maura's house by myself, I get lonely."

"Aww, Angela," cooed Kate. "I'm so sorry to hear that."

"But it's not like that with you girls. You don't mind having me around."

Jane and Maura looked at each other.

"Most of the time. Look, I never realized just how attached I was to you two until you weren't around anymore. I promise I won't be any trouble for you girls. I took the job as a full time position so I won't be in your hair. Jane, if you don't mind me staying at your place until I get some money saved up to get my own place. Perhaps we can have dinner every now and then. I need to feel wanted and I don't feel wanted in Boston like I do here!"

"Ma, stop!" exclaimed Jane.

Angela became quiet.

Jane looked at Kate who simply nodded. "I figured there was a reason for you taking your time getting back to Boston, I just wasn't sure what." Jane took a deep breath. "I know I'm going to regret this later but if you're happier here in D.C. with me and Maura, you are free to stay."

"You mean that, Jane?"

"I don't want you anywhere you don't feel you're wanted. As much as you get on my nerves, if you want to stay here in D.C., you can stay."

"I'm with Jane, Angela. You are welcomed here as long as you want," said Kate.

"I don't want to interfere. I just want to be near my girls."

"You're not interfering is interfering," said Jane.

Angela rushed over hugging Jane.

"Still not a hugger!"

Angela let go of Jane, looking at Kate. "And as excited as I am about you having a baby and the prospect of having another grandchild, I understand that there are certain boundaries that I need to respect. I know I'm not your baby's biological grandmother but could I at least babysit for you and Tony every now and then?"

Kate tilted her head. "Angela, I would never get in the way of you spending time with your grandchild."

"I can be Nonna?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

Angela smiled big as she wrapped Kate into a hug. "Thank you, Maura. This is even better! Me working across the street I can really make sure you eat and put on weight! Going to get you nice and plump!"

"I still don't want to be fattened up, Angela."

"You don't but my grandbaby does," Angela pat Kate's stomach.

"Aww, all this hugging, I want one too!"

Angela spread out her arms to hug Abby. "I hope me being in D.C. means I get to see more of you too, Abby!"

"Okay, okay, enough with all the hugs! We got work to do, Ma," said Jane.

"Of course, I have to get back to work too. I have a lot to do before the store's re-grand opening. I may be a little late tonight, Jane."

"Yeah, okay."

Angela left the office leaving the three women alone again.

Jane looked at Kate. "I told you this would happen! I said she was going to try to stay here!"

"Is it really that bad, Jane?" asked Kate.

"First Hoyt now my mother is moving in with me, can my life get any more complicated?"

"Your mother isn't really going to try to make me "plump" is she?"

"You might want to add some of those pants with the stretchy waistband to your shopping cart."

Kate's office phone rang. "Dr. Isles," she answered. "Yes, she is right here. Okay, I'll let her know," Kate hung up the phone. "Looks like things are about to get a little more complicated for you, Jane. That was Tony, they have found Tyler Ross' body."

Jane sighed. "Just great," Jane headed out the office.

"Jane, wait!" shouted Abby.

Jane returned to Kate's office holding up her hand with the keyboard still attached. "Would you please get this thing off?"

Gibbs' team along with Grant arrived at the crime scene.

"This place looks familiar," said Tony looking at the house.

"That's because it's where we found Kroy Anderson's body," stated Jane.

"He dumped Tyler's body the same place he dumped Kroy's?" asked Grant. "That's a little strange. Reusing a crime scene."

The team walked inside and was greeted by the sight of Tyler Ross' body surrounded by Metro Police officers. He was seated in a chair in the center of the room, arms and legs bound with duct tape.

"Talk about déjà vu," said McGee.

The Metro P.D. officer from the kidnap crime scene approached Gibbs. "It's Tyler Ross. My guys were instructed to not mess with the body. He's in pretty bad shape."

"We got it from here. Ducky!" Gibbs nodded towards the body signaling for Ducky and Palmer to being their work.

The team watched as Ducky examined the body sticking in his liver thermometer into the body.

"How long has he been dead, Duck?" asked Gibbs.

"Based on the decomposition, nearly a month," replied Ducky.

"Kate said he wouldn't let him live more than a few days," stated Tony.

Gibbs sighed. "Let's get to work."

Jane paced back and forth down the hall as she and Kate watched Ducky and Palmer through the glass window of the autopsy door. "Why are they taking so long?"

"Why are you being so impatient?" asked Kate.

"I thought you were going to do the autopsy? Why aren't you in there helping?"

"They are taking x-rays, I can't be in there," Kate ran her hand over her stomach.

"I just want to know if the murders match!"

"So wait and you will know!"

Ducky signaled for Kate and Jane to enter the room.

"What do you have, Ducky?" asked Jane.

"We will still need to do an official autopsy but from the look of the x-ray, our cause of death looks like a severed spine," replied Ducky.

"It's the same guy. You get any finger prints?"

"We haven't even undressed him yet, Jane, let alone look for prints! You wanted to know if he has a broken neck and we gave you your answer. Anything further you will have to wait," said Kate.

"How long?"

"We have to take photos of all the bruising, do additional x-rays."

"So this afternoon? That's great! Call me if you find something," Jane left autopsy.

Late that afternoon, Kate walked into the Squad Room, dropping a file on Jane's desk. "Ross' injuries mirror that of Kroy Anderson's, he was tortured and beaten. We found what looked like a partial finger print on his arm and some debris. We sent it to Abby for analyses."

"That's good. How long for that?"

"I don't know? Sometime tonight."

Jane picked up her phone. "I'll pay for the Chinese food. What do you want?"

"I'm not waiting around for the results."

"Why not?"

"I'm tired, Jane. Plus, my back is hurting. I'm going home, you're on your own."

"I'll wait with you, Rizzoli," said Grant from his desk behind Jane's. "I'll take some Beef and Broccoli."

Jane looked at Kate.

Kate simply smiled. "Think of it as our ice cream and action flick!" she whispered before she left.

Jane looked back to Grant.

"I'll take some fried wonton too," smirked Grant.

At Kate and Tony's apartment, Kate had changed into a pair of Tony sweats and a biggie t-shirt and was now seated cross legged on the sofa with Tony behind her massaging her back. "Mmm," she moaned. "Your fingers are like magic. Leaning over bodies doing autopsies is really doing a number on my back!"

"You're on desk duty for a reason, Kate. You should have let Ducky and Palmer handle autopsies and take it easy," replied Tony.

"Things go quicker if Ducky and I do the autopsies. Plus Jane wanted the results in a hurry."

"Then Jane should be the one massaging your back!" chuckled Tony.

Kate laughed as she leaned back against Tony. "Jane's baby isn't the one causing my back to hurt like this."

"This is my fault, isn't it," Tony wrapped his arms around his wife's swollen middle.

"Yes, it is! Thank you for the back massage."

Tony kissed his wife. "Anytime."

The doorbell rang and Kate jumped up. "Oh, the pizza is here!"

Tony laughed as he watched Kate practically skip to the door to pay for the pizza, returning to the living room with a smile on her face. "Two pizzas, Kate? We could have shared."

"I don't think you understand how much I want this pizza," Kate took out a slice of her pizza taking a huge bite.

"Mushroom, pineapple, and bacon?"

"Oh yeah!"

"You aren't even going to offer me a slice?'

"You have your own."

"But I want some of yours," Tony slide closer to Kate reaching for pizza.

Kate laughed, pushing Tony away. "I'm serious, I will hurt you!"

Tony pulled Kate into his arms, kissing her cheek.

Kate snuggled into Tony's side as she continued to eat her pizza.

Kate's cellphone began to ring. "Who could that be?" she asked as she wiped her mouth and fingers to answer the ringing device. "Dr. Isles. Hey, Jane! Oh, she did? That's great! Okay," Kate looked over at Tony. "I'll let him know. Okay, bye." Kate hung up the phone.

"What's up?" asked Tony, mouth full of pizza.

"Abby was able to pull an I.D. off that partial print."

"That's great! She found our suspect!"

"Yes and she also thinks she found Penny Ross. The debris we found in Tyler's clothes matches that of a species of trees that grows out in Shenandoah."

"Shenandoah is where we found Jessica's body."

"The police out there have already been notified. The team is meeting at NCIS."

"There goes our movie night. Will you be okay by yourself?"

"Yeah, I'll probably just finish this and head to bed."

"Okay," Tony leaned over to peck Kate on the cheeks. "There's some mint chocolate ice cream in the freezer. Think you can save me some this time?"

Kate smiled to herself as Tony got up to get ready to return to work.

 **What do you think? Reviews and comments are welcomed and an update is coming :-)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here we go! Chapter 11! Enjoy :-)**

 **I DO NOT own NCIS, Rizzoli & Isles or anything related to it**

Team Gibbs and Grant stood over the body of Penny Ross on the table in autopsy.

"We made a positive I.D., this is Penny Ross. Time of death was three days ago and cause of death was suffocation," rattled off Kate.

"Was she raped?" asked Jane.

"Multiple times, no signs of semen on her clothing or body."

"He wore a condom again."

Kate walked over to a bowl at the foot of the table. "Stomach content suggests she had eaten before her death."

"We found her the same place we found Jessica. Pantry was fully stocked with non-perishable foods," said Tony.

"He held her captivate until he found his next victims," added Gibbs.

"You found more victims?" asked Kate.

Jane ran her fingers through her hair. "We found another couples' photo with the body. Marcus and Yvette Blackwell."

"Shouldn't you have them in protective custody?"

"We thought of that but he beat us to them," said Tony. "The Blackwells are missing. Neighbors claim they last saw them two days ago," said Jane.

"Oh my god," gasped Kate.

"He dumped Penny's body in the same place he dumped Jessica's and Tyler's where he dumped Kroy's. Does that say something to you?"

Kate shrugged her shoulders. "I would say these locations have some type of significance to him. Most likely something to do with his childhood. A serial killer's mental state is usually linked to an event in their childhood or adolescence."

"The house and cabin have been vacant for years," said McGee.

"Then go back further than a few years. Find out who the previous owners were and where they are now," Gibbs left autopsy.

"I get the feeling we are going to be here a while," said McGee, leaving autopsy with Ziva, Grant and Jane.

Tony stood where he was yawning.

"Tired?" questioned Kate, looking at her sleepy husband lovingly.

"No, I've only been up all night and it's now," Tony looked at his watch. "11 a.m."

Kate smiled as she walked over to the desk picking up an aluminum foil covered plate. She handed it to Tony. "Here, maybe this will help."

Tony raised his eyebrow. "What is it?"

"A few slices of your pizza. As unhealthy as it is, I know how much you love leftover pizza for breakfast plus you didn't get to eat last night."

"Thanks," Tony took the foil off the pizza and paused. "You didn't keep this in the dead people fridge did you?"

Kate tilted her head. "Cold air is cold air."

"Yeah but I don't like dead people cold air!"

Kate rolled her eyes.

Tony chuckled peaking Kate on the lips. "Did you sleep okay last night?"

"Yes but you know how much I hate sleeping alone."

"You didn't sleep alone, you had this little one to snuggle with," Tony looked down at Kate's stomach.

"You know what I mean."

"I know. Speaking of sleep, you mind covering for me while I catch a few Z's in your office? Just to recharge my battery."

"You know how bad I am with lying."

"I didn't ask you to lie, I asked you to cover me," Tony pecked Kate on the lips. "Wake me up in twenty," Tony headed to Kate's office.

Days passed as the team searched for records of the previous owners of the abandoned cabin and house with little luck.

Grant slammed the desk phone down on the hook. "I quit! I've been talking back and forth with these jokers and they have anything!"

"Don't be slamming things around here! You aren't in your office!" scolded Jane.

"Maybe I could find something if I was at my office."

"Feel free to go back at any time."

"I got it!" exclaimed McGee, running into the Squad Room. "I found the bank that last financed that house. It was bought by a David Quinn back in 1960. He's retired and is living in Virginia Beach."

"Any luck with the cabin?"

"Still working on it but I think I'm close."

Jane stood up and picked up her jacket. "Take a ride with me, McGee?"

"I'll go with you," interrupted Grant, gathering his things.

"I'm pretty sure I asked Tim."

"McGee is working on finding out who owns that cabin. You and I will go find David."

"But I don't want to go with you."

Grant pulled on his jacket. "I'll drive. McGee, if you find anything else, you give us a call."

Jane and Grant walked up the driveway of the home where a man in his late seventies was attempting to rake the fallen leaves off the grassy lawn.

"Got quite a task on hands there, sir," said Grant with a smile.

"You're telling me. My grandson promised to clean these leaves up for me two days ago and still hasn't shown up. He's probably somewhere on that silly L-pod or M-pad or whatever it is kids have these days. There something I can help you two with?'

Jane pulled out her badge. "I'm Special Agent Rizzoli, NCIS and this is Agent Grant, F.B.I. We are looking for a David Quinn."

"I'm David Quinn. What can I do for you?"

"We wanted to ask you about a house you once owned in D.C. at 8314 Blue Heron Drive," said Grant.

David smiled. "I'm forgetting a lot of things but I will never forget that house. It was my wife and mine's wedding gift from my parents. Why do you want to know about it?"

"We recently have had a string of crimes take place there and you are listed as the owner."

"I was the owner. I sold that house in 1995 when me and wife retired down here."

"You said you sold the house in ninety-five?" asked Jane.

"Yes."

"The bank shows no record of that."

"That's because I didn't go through the bank or a realtor for that matter to sell it. I was approached by a gentleman who really loved the house and offered me twice my asking price for it, cash! So I sold it to him on the spot."

"Did you tell the bank? Because they still have you listed as the owner."

"I signed over the deed. That bank wasn't very good, they were always messing up transactions. The only reason they even financed the house was because my father went through them to do it."

"Do you remember to whom you sold it to?"

David thought for a moment. "His name was Sawyers. Tom Sawyers, in fact."

"Tom Sawyers?" asked Grant.

"Funny, right? He seemed like a nice guy, had a young family. Wife, two boys. They seemed a little odd though."

"How do you mean?"

"That wife seemed like she was afraid of him, very jumpy and skittish. Like he'd say jump and she's say how high. The boys were the same way."

"Do you know where we can find them?" asked Jane.

"Like I said, I moved here in 1995 and haven't been back. I'm sorry."

"It's okay, sir. Thank you for your help anyways."

"It's my pleasure. Anything else I can do to assist, let me know."

"We sure will," nodded Jane, her and Grant turning to return to the car.

Grant looked over his shoulder to see David back to struggling with raking the leaves. He stopped.

Jane stopped as well. "What?"

"Look at him."

"What about him?"

Grant walked back up the driveway. "You know what. How about I take care of these leaves for you, Mr. Quinn?"

"Oh no," replied David. "I can't have you do that. You have important work to do."

"It won't take too long. I used to rake leaves as a kid in Boston to get candy money," Grant pulled off his jacket and throw it onto one of the bushes, taking the rake from David.

"Thank you."

"No problem, why don't you go inside? I'll come get you when I finish," Grant began to rake leaves as David went inside.

Jane walked up to Grant. "Seriously? You're raking leaves in the middle of a quadruple homicide investigation?"

"He's an old timer, he lives alone, he can't do this on his own. It'll take me an hour tops. You can go grab a cup of coffee and come back and get me if you want," Grant never looked up at Jane as he piled up leaves.

"When did you grow a heart?"

"I told you, I'm not that same guy for B.P.D. I hope to be his age one day and hopefully someone will help me do something as simple as rake leaves."

Jane watched Grant for a moment. She walked into the garage, returning a few minutes later with another rake. She peeled off her jacket, tossing it next to Grant's.

"Don't you have homicides to investigate?"

"I texted McGee what we have and told him to start looking into it. It's going to take us two hours, the backyard needs raking too."

"Us?"

"You weren't alone out there raking leaves in Boston. Half that candy was mine though you never gave me my fair share," Jane began raking leaves.

Grant smiled as he watched Jane rake leaves.

"Stop staring at me and get to work!"

An hour and a half later, Jane and Grant, lugged bags of leaves from the backyard to the front of the house.

David walked out with two mugs. "It's gotten chilly out! Fall is definitely here! Thought you two could use something warm to drink."

"Thanks," said Grant and Jane, taking the mugs from David, sipping the warm liquid.

"You two did great! How much do I own you?"

Jane held up her hand. "It's on us."

"Not unless you have some licorice you want to give us," joked Grant.

Jane's phone began to ring. "Oh, excuse me." Jane headed to the car to answer the call.

"I like her. How long you two been dating?" asked David.

Grant nearly choked on his drink. "Oh, we aren't dating."

"But the way you were teasing one another, I thought you two were together."

"Jane and I grew up together in Boston. We never really stopped acting like children with each another."

"I used to act just like a little schoolboy around my wife too. Those playfully little slaps use to just melt my heart. Perhaps you should consider asking her out? There could be some untapped romance there."

Grant simply smiled.

That night, Jane was laid out on her living room floor when Kate walked into the apartment.

"Jane?" called out Kate.

Jane held up her hand from her spot on the floor beside the sofa. "Over here!"

Kate walked over to Jane looking down on her. "Why are you on the floor?"

"I hurt my back," whined Jane. "Do you know some ancient Chinese secret to fix it?"

"Why would I know that?

"Because you know everything!"

"How did you manage to hurt your back? You were out talking to Mr. Quinn all day?"

"Grant offered to rake Mr. Quinn's yard so I pitched in to help. I think I picked up a bag of leaves wrong."

"Oh well, that's no ancient Chinese secret. You need to learn to lift with your knees. You actually offered to help rake leaves in a stranger's yard?"

"I'm not that big of a bitch, Maura. I have a heart, apparently so does Grant. You should have seen the way he looked at Mr. Quinn, like he was looking at his own grandfather trying to rake that lawn. It was sweet. I've never seen him like that before."

"When are you going to admit to yourself that you still have feelings for Joey?"

"When you beat me in a game of one on one basketball."

"You know I'm not very athletic."

"Then you know I'm not interested in Grant."

"I see the way you look at him. You have always found Grant attractive and he still looks good. He seems to have even but on some muscle mass. Sexy!"

"Then you go out with him!"

Kate held up her wedding ring. "I'm already seeing someone."

"Grant would be an upgrade from DiNozzo," joked Jane.

Kate laughed.

"Stop yapping and fix my back!"

"I'm not a chiropractor, Jane. There isn't anything I can do for you other than offer you some aspirin and a back massage."

"I'll take it," Jane rolled over.

"You're kidding right?"

"Maura, my back is killing me! Please?"

Kate rolled her eyes as she kneeled down next to Jane. "I hope I get a massage in return? Leaning over you like this going to do a number on my back," Kate began to kneed Jane's back.

"That's what you have Tony for. A little to the left."

Kate complied sliding her movements to the left.

"Did you look over the Quinns?"

"Yes, nothing about David Quinn or his children points to a serial killer. I was just about to look into the Sawyers when you called."

"David said that they seemed a little odd."

"I will make note of that."

The door opened again and Angela watched in. "Oh hey, Maura!"

"Hello Angela," replied Kate, still working on Jane's back.

"What are you doing?" asked Angela walking into the living room to see Jane on the floor next to Maura.

"Jane hurt her back so I'm giving her a back massage to work it out."

"How did you hurt your back?"

"I was raking leaves with Grant. I picked up a bag wrong," said Jane.

"Why were you raking leaves?"

"We were talking to this older guy and he was raking his yard so Grant offered to help him. I pitched in."

"And now you've hurt your back? You are always doing this, Jane! Trying to keep up with the boys and you end up hurting yourself! Now you got Maura over here massaging your back? She's pregnant, for goodness sack!"

"It hurts, Ma!"

"So go soak in the tub! Got Maura and my grandbaby on the floor because of your craziness!" Angela took Maura by the hand helping her up.

Jane groaned as she got up.

"Maura, where's Tony? I want you two to come over for dinner tonight."

"He is on stack out duty with Ziva tonight."

"Still no sign of that poor couple?"

"No," said Jane. "And I don't think there will be until we get some calls about a body. We have found this guy's dumping grounds, he really has to be a nut job to dump a body right in front of police."

"Well, since you're home alone, Maura you are having dinner with Jane and I tonight. I'm making chili!"

"You aren't still trying out recipes for the café are you?"

"Yes I am! I need everything to be perfect on Monday morning. The owner is depending on me to save his business. I expect to see you two at the grand re-opening."

"I can't, Angela. Tony and I have the second trimester ultrasound on Monday morning," apologized Kate.

"You're in your second trimester already?" asked Jane.

Kate nodded.

"Oh, you can find out whether the baby is a girl or boy now, can't you?" asked Angela.

"We sure can."

"Are you going to find out?" asked Jane.

"I have had enough surprises in my life I would like to be prepared for this one. Plus, I don't want to go around for the next five months calling the baby an "it"," Kate ran her hand over her stomach.

"I know you are hoping for a girl."

Kate smiled. "What makes you think that?"

"Oh, come on Mrs. Fashionista! You would kill to have a mini-me to dress up in designer clothes and all the latest baby fashion."

"I would not."

"Yes, you would."

"I would be just as happy with a son as I would be with a daughter."

"Yes but you prefer a daughter…with a matching handbag."

Kate laughed.

"You don't need an ultrasound, Maura that is a girl!" Angela pointed at Kate's stomach. "I know it!"

"How would you know?" questioned Jane.

"She's carrying high! Girls sit up high! All of her weight is in the middle, making her wider. If it were a boy, her bump would be more to the front."

"And you know this how?"

"I carried you like that. People didn't know I was pregnant until I was almost six months."

Jane looked at Kate. "That would explain why you barely look pregnant. You know must people around the office just think you've gotten fat!"

Kate looked at Jane in shock.

"Jane!" scolded Angela.

"For your information, I still fit in most of my clothes!"

Jane laughed. "I'm just messing with Maura! You look great! Glowing!"

"Nice cover."

"I'm telling you, that's my granddaughter you're carrying," said Angela

"Angela, what you are talking about is an old wives tale. The shape of my stomach has to do with my abdominal muscle tone as well as the weight I put on. I'm a very fit person and I haven't put on much weight which doesn't make my stomach as prominent. Your method of prediction is just as reliable as me tying my wedding ring to a piece of Tony's hair and hanging it over my stomach," stated Kate.

"Say what you want, I know what I'm talking about! She's hiding right now but when she does decide to make her presence known, everyone will know!" said Angela.

 **What do you think? Reviews and comments are welcomed and an update is coming :-)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Here we go! Chapter 12! Enjoy :-)**

 **I DO NOT own NCIS, Rizzoli & Isles or anything related to it**

Jane, McGee, Ziva, Abby, Palmer and Ducky sat amongst the crowd inside the packed cafe.

"Wow! Your Mom sure got a turn out," said Ziva.

"Who would have thought that a place that used to sell coffee that tasted like dirty socks could attract attention like this?" said McGee.

Angela walked up to them with a big smile. "Hey you guys! You made it! What do you think?"

"Angela, this place looks amazing!" said Abby.

"Yeah, Ma, You did a great job. I'm really proud of you," said Jane. "

"Aww, Janie!" Angela wrapped Jane into a tight hug.

"No hugs! No hugs!" Jane squirmed in Angela's hold.

Angela let go of Jane looking around the table. "No Gibbs?"

"Gibbs isn't really the crowd type," said Abby.

"Darn, I got a special blend of coffee I think would be right up his alley."

"What is it? Octane flavored?" chuckled Palmer.

Angela playfully slapped Palmer on the arm. "So what can I get you all? Our breakfast special is pancakes, eggs and your choice of sausage or bacon?"

"The pancakes aren't shaped like bunnies, are they?" asked Jane.

"Only if you want them to be, sweetheart."

Jane rolled her eyes. "Give me the special."

"I'll take one of the specials too, Angela," said McGee.

"I will too. But no bacon or sausage," said Ziva.

"We have turkey sausage or bacon," said Angela.

"Then I will have turkey bacon."

"Make it a double," added Abby.

"I'll take a special as well," said Palmer. "And do you have tea?"

"Any kind you like."

"Black, please."

"I'll have Earl Grey," smiled Ducky.

"I'll have mine with a coffee, black."

Angela turned around to see Gibbs standing behind her. "Agent Gibbs! You came!" smiled Angela. "What a surprise!"

"Breakfast is the most important meal."

"It sure is," Angela looked the silver hair agent up and down a gesture that didn't go unnoticed by Jane. "You want sausage or bacon."

"Surprise me."

Angela blushed. "Okay, I'll bring your order over as soon as it's ready," Angela walked away.

Gibbs looked at his team who had all eyes fixed on him. "What?"

"Nothing," said everyone in unison trying to deny their actions.

"Care to join us, Gibbs?" Jane gestured toward an empty chair at the table.

Gibbs sat down. "Any updates on the case?"

"Quinn gave us some useful insight into the last owners of the house we found the bodies in. Waiting on Maura to look them over, see if they fit the profile or if they have a connection to Hoyt," said Jane.

"Where is Kate? I thought her and Tony would be here."

Jane smiled. "They had a personal matter to tend to."

Kate sat on the cushioned table, her feet dangling over the edge, nervously biting her lip.

Tony placed a hand on her shaky knee, seated in a chair next to her. "Honey, calm down. Why are you so nervous?"

"Do you realize I sent a third of this pregnancy vomiting uncontrollably. I just can't help but worry that something is wrong with the baby because of it."

"Nothing is wrong, Kate. You and the baby are just fine. Relax."

There was a knock at the door and in walked Sara, all smiles. "How's my favorite couple?"

"I'm sure you say that to all your couples," replied Tony.

"Actually, I don't. I also don't tell all my couples that's they have the most beautiful babies because let's be honest, some babies look like E.T.!" joked Sara. "So Kate, how have you since we last saw each other?"

"Fine, I guess," answered Kate.

"You guess?"

"She's worried that because of my rocky first trimester that the baby may suffer from it," explained Tony.

Sara placed a hand on Kate's shoulder. "You have nothing to worry about, Kate. Plenty of women with hyperemesis gravidarum go on to have healthy babies and I am going to do all I can to make sure you do."

A coy smile crossed Kate's face.

"So let's try this again. Kate, how have you been, given that you are in the midst of one of the greatest experiences of a woman's life?"

"I'm good."

"That's great! How has the vomiting been?"

"It's nearly stopped and I'm able to keep food down."

Sara opened Kate's chart. "So you're eating normally again?"

"Maybe a little more than normal."

"Well in your case, that's a good thing. You have managed to regain the weight you lost but you still need to put on weight for your baby's sake. So Dad," Sara looked at Tony. "Anything Mommy wants she gets. Just try to keep it healthy."

"I think I can do that," smiled Tony. "So when should she start feeling the baby move. All the books say you can feel movement around this time."

"You haven't felt any movement in there yet?" asked Sara to Kate.

"I have had quickening for a few weeks but Tony is feeling left out," said Kate, gently rubbing her belly.

"Is it so wrong that I want to feel my kid kick?" questioned Tony.

"It does seem to be quite a memorable event for fathers to feel their child's movements for the first time. Just give it some time, Tony. You should be able to feel little kicks here soon. With that said let's get to the ultrasound and see your little one, shall we?"

Sara set up the ultrasound machine, having Kate lay back as she squeezed the cold gel onto her stomach. Placing the wand on her belly, Sara rolled it about revealing the image of Tony and Kate's baby.

Tony took hold of Kate's hand, placing a gentle kiss on the back of it.

"Everything looks great. Good size, good position. Are you two interested in finding out the sex of the baby today? You're twenty weeks so we should be able to tell."

"Yes, we are," replied Kate.

"Okay, just give me a minute," Sara focused on the screen moving the wand about Kate's stomach. "Okay, here we go."

"Is it a boy or a girl?" asked Tony, filled with excitement.

Sara looked up at Kate who was looking at the screen, her hand over her mouth trying to contain the happy smile on her face. "I think Kate knows."

Tony looked at Kate. "You can tell what it is?"

Kate nodded. "It's a girl!"

"Seriously?"

"Yes! We're having a baby girl!"

"Congratulations!" Sara turned off the machine, handing Kate a towel to clean herself up. "I will go print out some photos for you. I want to see you again in four weeks alright, Kate?"

"Alright," replied Kate.

Sara left the room.

Kate sat up, looking at Tony who was staring off into space. "Earth to Tony."

Tony looked up at Kate. "We're having a girl." He smiled as he stood up, placing his hands on Kate's stomach, he kissed her softly. "It's a girl! A little baby girl! A little baby daughter! A little baby, you!"

"You're happy?"

"Yes! Boy or girl, I would be happy but a girl, that means I get to have two of you," Tony smiled. "What am I going to do with a little Kate running around?"

Kate laughed.

"Come on let's get you ladies out of here. What do you say we go get some breakfast to celebrate? We can go to that café you love so much."

"Actually, Angela's café re-opened today. Why don't we go there? Show our support."

"Sounds good to me."

Tony held the door for Kate as they walked into the cafe.

Angela caught sight of the couple and huge grin crossed her face. She frantically began to wave from behind the corner.

Tony and Kate approached her.

"Hey, you two! You made it! And you just missed the morning rush! Jane and the rest were here, even Gibbs! It was packed!"

"You really turned this place around, Angela," said Kate.

"Thank you! People keep telling me how great my food is. I heard quite a few customers say they were coming back for lunch." Angela clapped with joy. "So how did the ultrasound go?"

Tony grinned, wrapping his arm around Kate's waist. "We're having a girl!"

"I told you!" Angela screamed with excitement.

Everyone in the cafe looked at the trio.

"I knew it! I'm going to have a granddaughter!"

"Angela, you don't have to tell the entire world," said Kate.

"Sorry. Is she okay? Your morning sickness didn't affect her did it?"

"No, she's fine. I still need to put on more weight for her though."

"I got that covered. I'll whip you up some of the morning specials. Go take a seat, I'll send them over with the waiter."

Tony and Kate took a table next to the window.

Tony reached into his pocket pulling out a copy of the ultrasound photos, running his finger over the black and white image.

"Why do you keep looking at that?" asked Kate.

"Because I still can't believe we are going to have a daughter.

Can you image me with a little girl?"

"Yes and she is going to be showered with nothing but love from her Daddy."

"I can already tell I'm going to be chasing off boys left and right."

"Why is that?" asked Kate.

Tony turned the photo around. "Because she's just as beautiful as her mother."

"You can't tell what she will look like from an ultrasound photo. For all we know she will come out looking like you."

"Nah! That profile has Kate written all over it!"

A few minutes later, a young, scruffy, dark haired man approached the table with a tray of food.

"Angela asked me to bring this over to you." He placed the food on the table.

"Thanks," replied Tony. "This looks great!"

"It is great. Angela is a whiz in the kitchen. Are you friends of hers?"

"Yes we are," replied Kate. "I'm Kate, this is Tony."

"Tosh."

"Tosh? That's a weird name," said Tony.

Kate elbowed Tony.

Tosh laughed. "I get that a lot. You two from around here?"

"We work over at NCIS," said Kate.

"Oh, so I will be seeing you two around here often?"

"I guess so."

"Cool! I will leave you to your meal. Nice meeting you Kate, Tony," Tosh returned to the counter.

"He was nice," said Kate.

"I guess," said Tony looking over his food. "I'm starving!" Tony picked up his fork to eat.

Kate reached over plucking a piece of bacon off Tony's plate, taking a bite.

"Hey! How do you know I didn't want that?"

"Because the baby wanted it and whatever baby wants baby gets, remember? You wouldn't want to deny our daughter, would you?"

Tony laughed. "Why do I get the feeling you both will have me wrapped around your fingers?"

Kate flashed her dimpled smile.

Tony took a bite of his food. "Did you finish looking over the Sawyers?"

Kate nodded. "I think we may be onto something with them. The father, Thomas, had quite the history of violence. Particularly with his wife."

"Our victims were beaten to death. Did you look into his sons?"

"Yes, the youngest has a moderate case of mental retardation, the likelihood of him doing this is low."

"What about the oldest boy?"

"I couldn't find anything on him. I tried but I don't have access to information like a special agent, even though I'm doing special agent work."

"You're the best profiler we have, got to put you to work."

"I came back to NCIS as a medical examiner not an agent, remember?"

"You know you like being able to be Special Agent Isles every now and then."

Kate tilted her head.

"You want me to look into them for you?"

"Please. I also want talk to Julie Winters."

"Who is Julie Winters?"

"She's Tom Sawyer's stepdaughter. She is the only member of the family that is listed as being local. She lives in Baltimore, she could have valuable insight. I'm going to check in with Ducky and Palmer and then go talk to her."

"Agents do interviews. You aren't supposed to be in the field, remember? I will talk to Julie."

"And I'm coming with you."

"Why do you need to be there?"

"Do you want to know if these people are involved or not?"

The infliction in Kate's voice let Tony know it was probably best to let Kate have her way, so he said nothing.

Kate's cellphone vibrated on the table. Kate looked at her phone in question. "That's odd."

"What?"

"Jane just sent me a picture of a handbag."

"For what?"

Kate typed in her phone. "What is the purpose of this photo?"

Kate's phone vibrated again. "It will match with your daughter. Congratulations! I can't wait to meet my baby fashion-niece-a," read Kate with a smile. "Angela must have told Jane we are having a girl."

"I don't get it." Tony's phone buzzed. He reached into his pocket and read the screen. "It's from Jane. "I will be purchasing another one of these to protect my niece from guys like you." One of what?"

The phone vibrated again.

"Oh, real mature, Jane!"

"What?" inquired Kate.

Tony showed Kate his phone. "It's a baseball bat!"

Kate burst into laughter.

Jane accompanied Kate and Tony on the ride to Baltimore.

Knocking on the door of the townhouse, Julie Winters, a brunette woman in her early forties, opened the door to the house to see Tony, Jane and Kate standing on the other side.

Tony flashed his badge at the woman. "Julie Winters?"

"Yes?"

"Special Agent Tony DiNozzo, Special Agent Jane Rizzoli, Dr. Caitlin Isles, NCIS. May we come in?"

Julie allowed them inside. "What is NCIS?"

"Naval criminal investigative services," explained Jane.

"What does the navy want with me?"

"We want to talk to you about the psychological state of your step family," said Kate.

"What?"

Jane cut her eyes at Kate. "It amazing how your mind can be so Kate but your mouth is so Maura," she whispered.

Kate looked confused.

"We have some questions we want to ask you about Thomas Sawyer."

"My stepfather? What about him?"

"What can you tell us about him?"

"I couldn't stand him. He was an evil creep. I don't know how my mother ended up with him."

"What do you mean?" asked Kate.

Julie was quiet. "My mother was always looking for love in all the wrong places. My grandfather was an alcoholic, paid more attention to the bottle than her so she took whatever attention she could get from men. That's how she ended up with me at sixteen. If it wasn't for my father and grandmother stepping up to raise me, I don't know how I would have ended up but she got it completely wrong with Thomas. She met him when I was nine, by the time I was ten they were married and she was pregnant with Jacks and Carl."

"Was Thomas abusive to your mother?"

"Yes. She was always covered in bruises, her and the boys. Of course, he would deny hitting them and her nor the boys would say."

"Did you ever have a problem with Thomas?" asked Jane.

Julie froze. "What does that have to do with anything? What is all this about?"

"Just trying to get information."

"I don't like to talk about it. It was so long ago."

"It's okay, Julie. You can tell us," reassured Kate.

Julie took a deep breath. "Once, Thomas tried to rape me."

"Tried?"

"I was visiting my mother and brothers and Thomas came into my room while I was changing and attacked me. He penned me on the bed and started touching me."

"Where was your mother when this happened?"

"In the yard hanging up laundry, she couldn't hear me screaming but the boys did. They were fourteen at the time and they fought him off of me."

"Good boys," said Tony.

"Yeah, they were. I loved those boys."

"You speak of them in past tense," mentioned Kate.

"I lost touch with my brothers after my mom died. Last I heard, Carl was in some assisted living community and Jackson went off to college. He come to visit me once that was an experience."

"Why is that?" asked Kate.

"He just wasn't the same Jackson. He's eyes weren't the same. He was going to school for criminal justice and psychology and he was starting to become obsessed with killers and their ways. Particularly this one, I don't remember his name but he talked about him all the time. He was the reason he wanted to go to graduate school in Boston. He wanted to do his thesis on him, interview him, and study him."

"Was his name Charles Hoyt?"

"Yeah! That was him! Hoyt! There was something about him Jackson was impressed with."

"When's the last time you heard from Jackson?"

"I lost touch with him after he moved to Boston."

Jane, Kate and Tony shared a look.

"Thank you for your help, Julie," said Kate as she, Tony and Jane left the house.

"Sounds to me like this Jackson Sawyer is our guy," said Tony, walking to the car.

"He's not only experienced physical abuse at the hands of his father. The effects that could have on a child would correlate to what we are finding in our victims," added Kate.

"In other words, he's one scary motherfucker. Not just that, he was obsess with Hoyt. Moved to Boston just to study him. How much you want a beat that during those meetings, Hoyt was egging him on to do this?" said Jane.

"At least we know who we are looking for," said Kate.

"Now the question is where we find him?" added Tony. "How did you find Hoyt, Jane?"

"I didn't, he found me."

 **What do you think? Reviews and comments are welcomed and an update is coming :-)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Here we go! Chapter 13! Enjoy :-)**

 **I DO NOT own NCIS, Rizzoli & Isles or anything related to it.**

Tony yawned, scratching as he walked into the kitchen, dressed in a pair of pajama pants and a black t-shirt to find Kate dressed in her green silk pajamas, busy gathering up ingredients out of the kitchen cabinets. "What are you doing, honey?"

"I'm hungry, some I'm making some pancakes and scrambled eggs. You want some?"

"It's three in the morning."

"Tell her that."

Tony rested his hands on her now visible twenty-two week baby bump, feeling his daughter moving about in Kate's womb.

"She's been at it all night. I think she's using my left ribcage as a playground."

Tony smiled. "I'll take her moving about over you being sick all night long, anytime."

"How about you let her stay in your stomach for a while so I can get a break?" smirked Kate.

Tony laughed. "I think your stomach is probably more comfortable. Here, let me," Tony took over cooking for Kate. "What kind of pancakes you want?"

"There are some on the counter."

Tony picked up the package of mix. "Cake batter?"

Kate gave a shy smile taking a seat at the table.

Just then the door opened and in walked a disgruntle Jane, dressed in her pajamas along with a coat. She placed a bag on the table next to Kate. "This is what I get for staying up late! Lose my number!"

"What are you doing here, Jane?"

"Your wife kept texting me talking about how bad she wanted chocolate milk but you all don't have any chocolate syrup until she finally coaxed me off my couch to go get her some! You do know I'm not the one that got you pregnant, Maura? Tony, your husband, is supposed to run out and get you stuff not me!"

"Yes but you were already up," Kate took the carton of chocolate milk out of the bag.

"Most people won't take your abuse," Jane watched as Kate took a swig right out the carton. "What? You don't use glasses anymore?"

Kate wiped her mouth. "I'm sorry, did you want some?"

Tony laughed. "Thank you for the milk, Jane. How much do I owe you?"

"A half an hour of sleep and a quarter tank of gas!" Jane threw off her coat, flopping down on Tony and Maura's sofa. "But I'll settle on a couple hours of sleep right here."

"Why don't you go back to your apartment?" asked Kate

"Your sofa is closer," Jane threw a pillow over her head.

"Just then Jane's phone rang. "No," whimpered Jane as she answered the device from under the pillow. "Rizzoli? Hey McGee," Jane sighed. "Okay," Jane hung up the phone, throwing the pillow to the floor. "We got a bodies in Shenandoah."

"Whose "we"? McGee called you!" replied Tony, flopping over some pancakes just as his phone rang.

"Like I said, we!"

Kate laughed. "One of the peeks are not working the field. I don't have to leave in the middle of the night."

Tony placed a plate of food in front of Kate. "Lucky you. Will you be okay on your own the rest of the night?"

"Yeah, I'm going to eat this and then head back to bed. I'll see you at the office," Kate pecked Tony on the lips.

Tony left to get dressed.

Kate was just about to pour syrup on her pancakes when Jane reached in snatching one off her plate. "Hey!"

"Payback for waking me up," snapped Jane, mouth full of pancake. "Mind pouring some syrup on this?"

It was barely sunrise as team followed a Shenandoah police to the desolate area of the woods where a dilapidated cabin stood.

"Almost a month without a clue and the day before Thanksgiving we find something," said Jane as she trudged behind the rest of the team.

"Just when we thought we would have the day off," added Ziva.

Leading them a little ways from the cabin, the Shenandoah officer lifted a steel lid off the ground, unleashing a foul odor into the air.

"Sure smells like something's dead," said Grant, covering his nose.

McGee flashed his light down the hole. "It's a long way down. And I think we got rats!"

Gibbs nodded towards the hole. "McGee. DiNozzo. Grant."

"Um, Gibbs, McGee said there are rats down there. I don't really do rats," said Grant, nervously.

"Seriously?" questioned Jane, giving Grant a look. "I got it," Jane followed McGee and Tony down the ladder into the hole.

Grant looked at Gibbs who gave him a cold look.

"I guess, I'll take Rizzoli's six," Grant headed down the ladder.

Tony flashed his light down the tunnel. "What is this, McGee?"

"Some type of underground shelter of sorts, it's completely made of brick. The hallways leading north," explained McGee.

The quartet started down the hall when suddenly a rat ran right over Grant's foot causing him to yelp and pull out his gun pointing it at the ground.

Jane flashed her light at Grant. "Maybe you should wait here."

"Shut up, Rizzoli! Just keep going!"

They made their way down the long hallway finally coming to open room where the body of Marcus Blackwell was restrained to a chair while the body of his wife laid naked on a mattress across the room.

"Why are they are here together? He's separated all the rest," questioned Jane.

McGee approached Yvette's body, flashing his light around. "There doesn't seem to be a photo with them. You find anything with Marcus?"

Tony looked around the body. "Nothing."

"This is strange," said Jane.

"What's strange?"

McGee, Grant, Tony and Jane jumped as Ziva, Gibbs, Palmer and Ducky emerged from the darkness.

"Geez, Palmer! You scared us!" gasped Jane.

"Afraid of the dark, Rizzoli?" grinned Grant.

Jane pointed at the ground. "Rat!"

Grant jumped.

Gibbs scanned the room. "Are you two done?"

"Sorry," apologized Jane and Grant.

"They are together this time."

"I think the surveillance at the house might have scared him away from dumping the other body," replied Grant.

"What do you see, Duck?"

Ducky looked at the bodies. "I will need to do x-rays to determine if cause of death for Mr. Blackwell was a severed vertebrae but just from the look of him, he looks like he is in better shape that the others."

"Time of death?"

"Based on the decomposition, recent. No more than a week or so."

"That means he kept them alive longer," said Jane.

"How long will you need to determine a cause of death?" asked Gibbs.

"Once we get them back, I could have something by the end of the afternoon."

"Can't get something sooner?"

"We have two guest in front of these two back in autopsy."

"Call Kate, tell her to clear out autopsy."

Later that afternoon, Jane walked in to the Squad Room carrying a large paper bag and drinks to find Abby and Grant talking at his desk. "You owe my $10.85 for the food, Joey," Jane placed the bag on her desk.

Abby waved a piece of paper in front of Jane's face. "Side dish or dessert?"

"What?"

"What are you bringing to the Thanksgiving dinner? Side dish or dessert?"

"Thanks for the invite Abby but I'm having dinner with Ma, Maura and Tony this year."

"I know, we all are! Your mom is hosting dinner for the team. She invited all of us to your place."

"My place?!"

"Guess you didn't know?"

"When did she do this?"

"This morning, while you all were in Shenandoah, she sent everyone an email saying dinner will be at your place and that she needs everyone to contribute either a side dish or dessert so," Abby waved the paper again. "Which are you bringing?"

Jane scratched her head. "Are chips a side dish?"

"Are you serious?" asked Grant.

"Cooking isn't my thing."

"Not unless it's peanut butter and fluff or grilled cheese."

"Who asked you? It's at my house anyway, I shouldn't have to bring anything, I'm providing the venue."

"It's Thanksgiving, we all have to contribute to the meal."

"Abby put me down for a side dish and dessert, I'll cover for Jane," said Grant.

"Who said you were even invited? Ma's cooking dinner for the team, you aren't apart of the team."

"Angela sent me an email too."

"I guess that means Thanksgiving is officially ruined for this year."

"Ha-ha, funny."

Jane took some food out the bag. "Where's DiNozzo?"

"I think he's down in autopsy with Kate."

Jane walked into autopsy to find Kate seated next to the body of Yvette Blackwell. "Thought you and "mini-Maura" could use some lunch. Got some for Tony too."

Kate looked up at Jane. "Thanks."

Jane placed the food on the counter. She looks into Kate's office to see Tony fast asleep on her couch.

"I think this pregnancy is taking a toll on his energy level as well."

"Making pancakes at three in the morning will do that. Speaking of making stuff, did you know my mother invited the entire team to my place for Thanksgiving?"

"I'm bringing deserts."

"Please tell me you had nothing to do with this?"

"I didn't. I was actually looking forward to cooking Thanksgiving for Tony and me this year but your mother insisted."

"I'm sorry."

"Maybe it's for the best, I don't think I could stand being on my feet long enough to cook a full meal."

Jane looked down at Kate's Converse clad feet.

"My feet have swollen so bad that I have outgrown all my shoes. Abby suggested these, they are really comfortable."

"How many pairs did you buy?"

"Every color they had."

Jane laughed.

"If I'm going to be wearing them for the next twenty-eight weeks, I want to have variety."

"Never thought I'd see you in sneakers outside the gym."

"Get used to it, it's my new look," Kate smiled.

"What you got so far?"

"Based on my observations, I would say this was Sawyers' work, however his methodology seems to have changed with them. Marcus died from a severed spinal cord and Yvette suffocation but they were killed within hours of one another and fairly recently.

Yvette showed no signs of sexual assault and the bruising in Marcus wasn't anything like our other two victims thought these tiny bite marks are new."

"Those are from rats. Good amount down where they were. You should have seen Grant, he was jumping around like a little girl."

"Musophobia, the fear of mice and rats, it's ones of the most common specific phobias."

"It's a reason to get a pet rat," chuckled Jane. "Ducky said he thought that Sawyers went light on them too. My guess is that they weren't what he wanted. He didn't enjoy killing them like he did the others, so he did a rush job."

"That's one explanation.

"Killing becomes like a sport or hobby to them. He's looking for a challenge, they weren't it. At least they didn't have to suffer like the rest."

"I wonder what he's looking for to be going after couples like this?"

"I don't know?" Jane wrung her scarred hand together.

"Don't do that, Jane. Don't give into him."

"I'm trying Maura but it's not easy. I'm constantly fighting the feeling that he's coming for me."

"Anything I can do to help?"

"Find something that can lead us to Sawyers."

"I'm doing all I can."

"I know you are, Maur. Let me know if you find anything new."

"I will."

Jane left autopsy.

Later in the evening, Jane was at her desk reading when she was startled by a coffee cup being placed on her desk. She looked up to see Grant. "Get a life, Rizzoli. You work too much."

Jane took the cup. "I will as soon as we catch Sawyers."

"The case will still be here come Friday. It's Thanksgiving, go home."

"As soon as I'm done with this," Jane sipped the coffee.

"What are you trying to find?"

"Something, anything that will lead us to this bastard and where he's hiding."

"He's a serial killer, Jane, for all we know he is hiding in plain sight. Sitting here isn't going to get you any closer to him," Grant reached out his hand to Jane. "Come on."

"Where am I going?"

"With me, I'm not about to have you waste away your Thanksgiving on this case. I need to make our dishes for tomorrow and you're going to help."

"I don't want to help."

"It wasn't a question, Rizzoli."

At Grant's apartment that night, Jane and Grant were busy in the kitchen cooking.

"See isn't this better than sitting at a desk reading files?" asked Grant, stirring a pot on the stove.

"How long am I supposed to stir this stuff?" groaned Jane, using a wooden spoon to stir the mixture inside a bowl.

"Until it's not lumpy anymore," Grant looked into the bowl. "Come on, Jane! You can do better than that!"

"Have you never heard of an electric mixer?"

"I have but my great grandmother didn't have one and this is how she taught me now stir!"

"My arm hurts!"

"Seriously, Rizzoli? I'm going to have to get you in the gym."

"I work out just not for the purpose of stirring cake batter."

"Have you never cooked with your mother?"

"Ma preferred to cook with Frankie because he didn't complain so much."

"I see why."

Jane dropped the spoon into the bowl. "Screw this! You stir this, I'll work on that."

"No way! This is our dinner, I'm not going to let you screw this up!" Grant positioned himself behind Jane, taking her hand into his helping her stir. "Put your back into it."

Jane looked over her shoulder at Grant. Part of her wanted to tell him to "back the hell up" but part of her was enjoying it. "I don't think your girlfriend would approve."

Grant scoffed. "If only. Haven't had one of them in so long, I forgot what it's like to have a woman disapprove of what I do. That is until I walked into NCIS."

Jane smiled. "You need someone to keep your ass in check."

"And you would be just the woman for the job, huh?" smiled Grant. "There, all the lumps are gone. You can pour it in the pan."

Jane poured the batter into the cake pan. "So all this time in D.C. you haven't had not one girlfriend."

"Not any serious ones. Been too focused on work I guess."

"And here you said you changed."

"What about you?"

"Nothing since I left Boston."

"You really chose to leave Boston follow Maura down here?"

"Crazy right? But Maura is my best friend being without her is like only having one shoe. She wanted to move down here and so I said what the hell. At first I was worried that it was a bad idea because she and Tony were dating and I thought that she would forget about me but nothing has really changed. Tony's a great guy despite how much he gets on my nerves, he's like a brother to me and now I'm about to have a baby niece."

"And you're not the least bit envious of her?"

"Who Maura? No! She's happy and I'm happy for her."

"Yeah but I mean now she has the man and the baby on the way and you got…well nothing!"

Jane cut her eyes at Grant. "You sure know how to ruin an evening."

"I'm just saying you are always around Maura and Tony, this seemingly perfect couple doesn't it make you long for the same thing? Hell, I just meet them and I wish I had what they had."

"Sometimes, I guess but I'm not rushing anything," Jane handed Grant the pan. "Here, all ready for the oven."

"Great," Grant placed the pan into the oven. "You know, I'm surprised you even agreed to come over."

"I didn't, you dragged me over here."

"Just trying to get your mind off the case. Plus, it's nice seeing you, Jane. Wish this reunion was under better circumstances."

"Yeah chasing a serial killer isn't exactly the best way to reconnect."

"No, it's not. Maybe when we find Sawyers we could hang out?"

"Maybe."

At Kate and Tony's apartment, Kate took a seat next to Tony, handing him a bowl. "Try this."

"What is it?" asked Tony.

"Pumpkin cheesecake."

Tony took a spoonful. "Mmmm! This is good!" Tony fed Kate a spoonful.

"It needs nutmeg but we're out."

"Let me guess, you want me to get some?"

"Please? And some more vanilla extract, I need to get started on the sweet potato brulee."

"Can't just make a pie like normal people?"

Kate smiled.

"I'll pick us up some dinner while I'm out."

"Hoagies?"

"Whatever my girls want," Tony kissed Kate before leaving the apartment.

Back at Grant's apartment, Grant prepared plates of pasta for he and Jane while Jane put the finishing touches on a salad.

Jane's cellphone rang. "Rizzoli," she answered.

"Per your request, I'm calling to check in. Has Joey tried anything yet?" asked Kate on the other line.

"No, we are just about to sit down for dinner," said Jane, stepping out of the kitchen. "Though he did put his arms around me to help with stirring cake mix."

"He didn't?"

"He did and I think he was flexing when he was doing it! He must have a gym membership."

"Perhaps you can get an up close look later tonight?"

"The fact that you are about to be a mother and you think like that really scares me."

Kate laughed. "So is everything okay? You don't need me to pretend I'm experiencing signs of premature labor?"

"No, I'm good, Maura but thanks for looking out."

"That's what friends are for."

The doorbell rang in Tony and Kate's apartment. "Who could that be?" Kate opened the door. "Can I…" The rag covered her mouth and nose muffling her screams.

"Maura? Maura, you okay?"

Kate struggled against the hold on her but found herself losing the fight as the light in her world slowly faded to darkness.

The line was silent.

"Maura? What's going on? Maura! Maura!"

Grant walked out the kitchen. "Jane, what's wrong?"

"I don't know? The line went dead," said Jane. She redialed Maura's number but there was no answer. "She's not picking up!" Jane grabbed her keys and jacket.

"Where are you going?"

"Something doesn't feel right. I'm going to go check on Maura."

Grant ran into the kitchen shutting off the oven and stove. "I'm coming with you," he followed Jane out the door.

Jane and Grant hurried down the hall to Tony and Kate's apartment. Jane banged in the door. "Maura!" She banged again. "Maura, open up!" She waited for an answer but there was none. "Maura?"

Grant twisted the lock on the door. "It's locked. Maybe they stepped out?"

Jane reached into her pocket pulling out her keys. She shuffled through the ring before she found the key Maura had given her to her and Tony's apartment. Jane walked into the apartment to find the television in the living room on with a blanket laying on the sofa. "Maura? Tony?" She walked into the kitchen, then the bedroom and bathroom. "No one's here! Where the hell are they?" Jane's phone buzzed. "Maura" she answered.

"Jane," replied Gibbs on the phone. "Have you heard from Kate or Tony?"

"No, I'm at their apartment and no one is here. I think something…"

"Jane, I need you to get down to the office right now."

Jane and Grant rushed into the Squad Room to find the entire team huddled around Gibbs' desk.

"What's going on?" questioned Jane.

Gibbs stood up. "We have a situation, Jane," Gibbs handed Jane an envelope. "Shenandoah sent over some missed evidence from the crime scene this morning."

Jane opened the envelope and her mouth instantly dropped open.

"What?" questioned Grant.

Jane handed Grant the photo of Kate and Tony.

"Oh no."

"Oh no, what?" questioned Gibbs.

"Gibbs, he has them! Sawyers has Maura and Tony! I was on the phone with Maura, I heard some noise in the background then the line went dead. He has them, Gibbs!"

Gibbs slammed his hands on his desk. "Dammit!"

"What are we going to do, Gibbs?" questioned Ziva.

"We are going to find them, Ziva!"

"How we have nothing to go off of and have no idea where to even start looking!"

"She's right, Gibbs. The only thing Sawyers has been leaving behind are dead bodies! Nothing else," said McGee.

"Go back through everything! From the very first case to the latest. He thinks he's good but we are better! He left clues, find them!"

 **What do you think? Reviews and comments are welcome and an update is coming :-)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Here we go! Chapter 14! Enjoy :-)**

 **I DO NOT own NCIS, Rizzoli & Isles or anything related to it.**

 **To the guest that pointed out some of my content errors in the last chapter, thank you! I sincerely appreciate you *kisses***

The flutters of her unborn daughter inside her stomach woke Kate from her slumber. Opening her eyes, the sun poured ever so slightly through the dust covered window and into her eyes.

"Daylight," thought Kate. "How long have I been asleep?" A strong kick from her baby forced Kate to sit up. Leaning against the wooden wall, she looked around. "What the hell?" She was inside of a log cabin, in a small room with nothing but a mattress on the floor. She slowly rose to her feet, in an attempt to make her way over to the door on the other side of the room. She was only able to make it about six feet before the tug of the chain around her ankle nearly sent her toppling over. Kate pulled on the chain but there was no use, it was bolted to the wall. She could feel her heart pounding in her chest. "Help!" she yelled. "Someone help me!"

Hearing footsteps approaching, Kate hurried back to the mattress. She sat down, pulling her knees as close to her chest as she could, the only barrier of protection she could provide her baby from the approaching intruder. She held her breath as the door to the room opened.

In walked a dirty blond man in his late twenties. He stood over six feet tall, with a build that would make him one hell of a football player. He stood in the doorway looking at Kate, his blue eyes sending chills down her spine. Slowly walking into the room, their eyes never lost connect as he towered over her, an emotionless look on his face.

"You're up," the man's deep voice seemed to make the walls shake.

Kate said nothing as he kneeled down making himself eye level with her.

Kate looked in his eyes. While his face was void of emotion, his eyes were gentle. She watched the man as he stood up, his body bouncing happily as he stood in place. From his actions, she could tell he was mentally handicap.

"Yay! You're up!" cheered the man. "You been sleeping a long time!"

"Um, do I, do I know you?" she asked, calmly.

The man smiled. "I, Carl."

"Carl?" Kate thought for a moment.

"Yeah! That's me!" he laughed. "Your name is Kate! That's what Jacks say."

"Jacks?"

"Yeah, Jackson but I call him Jacks cause he my big brother."

"Jackson? As in Jackson Sawyers?"

"Yeah, that him!"

"Shit," thought Kate to herself.

"Jacks said you are a friend of his."

"Jacks knows me?"

"Yeah, he said you and Tony are his friends."

"Tony? Tony is here?"

"Yeah you two was sleeping in the back of the truck when you got here. Jacks brought you inside and take Tony to the cellar," Carl froze as he looked at Kate. The man reached his hand out, brushing the hair away from Kate's face.

Kate flinched as she felt a sting on her cheek.

"Oh no! You're hurt!" Carl got up leaving the room, a few minutes later he returned with wet cloth and some bandages, kneeling in front of Kate. He placed the rag on Kate's cheek causing her to flinch again. He wiped her cheek before applying the bandage. "All better!" Carl smiled at Kate. "You wait here, I'll be back," Carl left the room. Minutes later, Carl walked back into the room carrying a tray of food. He placed it on the ground in front of Kate, with a smile. "I made you food."

Kate looked down at the tray, on it was a piece of toast with orange juice.

"Eat!"

Kate shook her head. "I'm not hungry."

"You're not hungry? But your tummy look hungry!" Carl pointed at Kate's bulging belly. He giggled. "You got a baby in there."

Kate held her stomach.

Carl reached out his hands, placing them on her stomach. A child like laugh escaped the adult man as he moved his hands around Kate's belly feeling her daughter move. "Baby moving! Baby playing with Carl!" Carl clapped with excitement. "I like baby!" Carl handed Kate the plate. "Your baby hungry. Eat for your baby."

"Why am I here, Carl? Why did Jacks bring me here?"

Carl got quiet. "He said he wants you to play games with us."

"Game? What game?"

Carl shook his head. "I don't want to talk about it. It makes me sad."

Silence came between them.

"Jacks say to take care of you 'til he get back so," Carl pushed the tray to Kate. "You eat!"

"Jacks is coming back soon?"

"Yeah."

"Did he say when?"

"He say when the sun goes down and come up again and goes down and comes up he be back."

"So when is that? Like two days?"

"Yeah! Two days, he say two days he be back."

"Crap," whispered Kate, Jackson return could only mean one thing.

Gibbs walked into the Squad Room. "We better have something!" he shouted.

"Nothing," said Jane. "We've gone through everything there's nothing!"

"Anything on the alert?"

"Just a bunch of dumbass kids who need their asses kicked for playing on federal tip lines," said Grant.

Gibbs looked at his watch. "It's been twelve hours since they were abducted. If he is following his usually method he will at least let Tony live for four days, giving us eighty-four hours to find this bastard…"

"What if he rushes like he did last time?" asked Jane. "We could have less time than that!"

"Then you better make you sure we work fast."

 **What do you think? Reviews and comments are welcomed and an update is coming :-)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Here we go! Chapter 15! Enjoy! :-)**

 **I DO NOT own NCIS, Rizzoli & Isles or anything related to it.**

The next morning, Angela walked up to the café counter carrying a pot of coffee. She placed a cup down pouring Jane some.

"Thanks Ma," Jane took a sip of the coffee.

"You're welcome sweetie. How are things going?"

"We've been going through everything we have for the last twelve hours and we have nothing."

"Maura is such a good girl, I don't understand why someone would do this to her and Tony," Angela's voice cracked as tears began to fall from her eyes.

"Don't cry, Ma."

"She's like my daughter, Jane. I don't want anything to happen to her. I just keeping thinking about their baby. They were so excited now she may not..." Angela clasped her hand over her mouth fighting back tears.

"I know, Ma but you have stay positive alright? We will bring Maura, Tony and that baby home safe and sound, I promise." Jane put a reassuring hand on Angela's shoulder. "What are you doing here anyway? It's Thanksgiving, I thought you were going to let Ashlyn manage this place today so you could cook dinner for the team?"

"You all are working plus my heart isn't really in it. I told Ashlyn to take the day off, I figured being here would keep me busy and keep my mind off Maura. You know, this was supposed to be the year I showed her how to make that stuffing of mine she loves so much."

"She does enjoy your stuffing."

"She had three serving last year, remember? The way she has been eating with that baby, she could have probably finished a pan by herself!" chuckled Angela.

Jane giggled.

"Bring Maura home, Jane."

"I will, Ma."

Angela kissed Jane on the cheek before returning to the kitchen.

Jane returned to the Squad Room to find the plasma screen on with the ZNN news report.

"An alert has been put for a missing Washington D.C. couple," said the reporter as Tony and Kate's picture came up on the screen. "Yesterday, NCIS Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo and his wife Dr. Caitlin Isles, also of NCIS, were abducted from their…"

Jane cut off the television. She took a seat at her desk. She ran her hands over her eyes looking at the useless stack of files on her desk. She had gone through everything inside and out but came up with nothing on the whereabouts of Jackson Sawyers.

Grant got up, walking over to Jane's desk. "I thought you said you were taking a break."

"I did. I went and got some coffee now I'm back to work."

"You've gone through those files at least ten times. You should rest."

"I need to go over them an eleventh time."

"Jane, you haven't sleep since yesterday."

"Sleep isn't going to help us find Maura and Tony."

"Can't hurt."

"I'm good," Jane opened up a file on her desk, getting back to work.

Kate sat on the mattress picking at a plate of eggs and toast Carl had prepared for breakfast.

"You still not hungry?" asked Carl.

Kate shook her head.

"But it's Thanksgiving, you gots to eat on Thanksgiving."

Kate put her plate down. "Maybe later."

"Okay," Carl put his head down.

"It's nothing against you, Carl. I'm just not in the mood to eat right. Maybe I'll be hungry by dinner."

"I'm making Thanksgiving dinner!"

"Are you?"

"Yeah! We going to have turkey and mac 'n cheese and bread and cranberry sauce! I like cranberry sauce!"

"Sounds delicious."

"Yeah! That remind me I gots to go to the store and buy stuff," Carl gathered up the food. "You be good while I'm gone?"

"Yes."

Carl got up and left.

Kate walked over to the window. She looked out as Carl pulled on his jacket, disappearing into the woods. Kate looked down at the chain around her leg. Kate held her stomach, "Don't worry, baby girl. We will get out of here. Gibbs and Jane are out there looking for us. Me, you and your Daddy are going to make it home, okay? Just hang in there, they will be here soon."

"Why the hell do I not have anything on this bastard?" shouted Gibbs in the middle of the Squad Room. "We are going on eighteen hours and we have nothing!"

"We're trying Gibbs but it's like Sawyers never existed, we can't find anything on him to track him down," replied McGee.

"The bastard exists, McGee! He killed six people and kidnapped Kate and Tony! I want to know where he is, now!"

"Agent Gibbs!" boomed Vance's voice from upstairs. "May I see you for a moment?"

Gibbs stared Vance down as he headed up the stairs, following him into MTAC. "What?"

"You need to calm down."

"Leon, I don't have time for your lectures right now! Two of my people are missing!"

"They are my people too, Gibbs! I know you are worried about Kate and Tony but biting off the heads of your other agents is not going to bring them back any faster."

"We are running out of time, Leon."

"I am aware of our timeline, Gibbs."

"This isn't about a timeline!"

"Then what is it about, Agent Gibbs? Because your handling of this situation is certainly not about finding this guy."

Gibbs ran his fingers through his silver hair.

"This isn't Ari, Gibbs. This isn't about you. Whatever happens to Kate and Tony is out of your hands."

"But it will be on me if something happens to them," Gibbs left the room, down the stairs and straight to the elevator where he crashed right into Angela as she was stepping off.

"Oh, sorry Agent Gibbs," apologized Angela.

"It's my fault, Angela, I wasn't playing attention," Gibbs looked into Angela's teary, brown eyes. "Are you okay?"

"How am I supposed to be okay when Maura, Tony and my unborn grandchild are missing? I've been trying to keep my mind off things over at the café but their pictures are all over the news."

"I will find them, Angela."

"I was hoping Jane could give me a ride back to her place."

Gibbs looked over to Jane's empty desk. "Jane's not here right now."

Angela sighed. "Great! She won't pick up her phone either. My head is killing me, I just want to lay down."

"How about I give you a ride back?"

"No, you're busy."

"I could use a break myself. My team can handle it. Come on," Gibbs helped Angela back on the elevator.

Jane glanced at her phone vibrating on the desk as it flashed "Gibbs" and quickly pressed ignore. She knew it was against the rules but she needed to be unreachable right now. Jane sat at Kate's desk, crime scene photos scattered about, lost in a trance as she stared at a framed photo of Kate and Tony on the desk. It was a picture from their honeymoon, the Italian sun shined over Tony's shoulder as Kate reclined against his chest, and the pair smiling as Tony took the photo. The photo captured them perfectly. Jane picked up the tiny framed photo next to it, it was an ultrasound photo. Jane ran her finger over the black and white image.

"You know Kate will kill you for sitting in her chair."

Jane looked up to see Abby standing in the doorway. "The thought of Maura being alive to kill me is a welcomed one," Jane put the picture down.

Abby walked into the office. "What are you doing down here?"

"I couldn't think in the Squad Room so I thought I would come down here and clear my head."

"Is it working?"

Jane shook her head. "Nope.

"Gibbs has been looking for you."

"I know," Jane fell back in Kate's chair closing her eyes. "I quit."

"You're not giving up are you?"

"Trying not to but it's really hard, Abbs. We have nothing and time is just ticking away…"

"Don't talk like that, Jane! You can't give up on them!"

"I'm not giving up, Abby, I'm just being realistic about this."

"No! No being realistic! Being realistic is giving up and saying Kate and Tony are di..." Abby cut herself off. "You find them, Jane! You and Gibbs! And McGee and Ziva and Grant, you find them! You find Kate and Tony! You find my friends!" Abby began to cry.

Jane stood wrapping Abby into a hug. "I'm sorry, Abby."

"She's my best friend, Jane. I already buried her once, I can't do it again, not for real. Please don't give up, Jane. You are one of the best I know and if you give up, that's it. I don't want to lose her again."

Jane looked Abby in the eyes. "I won't give up, Abby. I'll never give up."

Abby nodded as she wiped her tears. "It sucks, I know all these algorithms and codes but I am completely useless to you all right now."

Jane paused as she looked Abby.

"What?"

"Algorithms."

"What about them?"

Jane looked at the stack of magazines on Kate's desk. "Algorithms," she walked over to the crime scene photos, picking up the photo of the Ross' found at the scene and then one of the Blackwells. "Algorithms."

"Okay, please stop saying algorithms."

"No, Abby, that's it!"

"What's it?"

"You can run DNA on these pictures!"

"You want me to run DNA on pictures?"

"I read in a photography magazine that digital photography leaves a sort of fingerprint in the pixels of the image. If you can figure out the demosaicing software and the algorithm used to create the colors and brightness you can work backwards to find out the specific type of camera it came from."

Abby raised an eyebrow. "You read that in a photography magazine? I didn't even know you read photography magazines!"

"Okay, I read it in one of Maura's forensic magazines."

"I figure that, nothing you would read would have the word algorithm in it! Bullet caliber, maybe…"

"The point is, you find out the algorithms used to create these images we can find the camera and we find Sawyers! Do you think you can do it?"

"It could take a while, I've never done anything like this before."

"I'll buy you all the Caf-Pows you need! You're the only person who can do this, Abbs! Come on, I need you! Maura needs you!"

Abby took the photos from Jane. "Let's go, Rizzoli! We got algorithms to solve!"

Time passed as Kate slept on the mattress, curled up in a tight ball, one arm under her head and the other protectively wrapped around her stomach. The sound of footsteps approached the room woke her up. She sat up just as the door flew open and Carl busted into the room.

"It's Thanksgiving!" boomed Carl's voice as he did a little happy dance at the door. "Was you sleeping?"

Kate wiped her tired eyes. "You've been gone quite a while," Kate looked outside where daylight was turning into sunset.

"Sorry, I had to walk to the store. It's a long walk. You want to some help me make Thanksgiving?"

Kate watched him take the shackle from around her ankle. Part of her thought about grabbing the chain and wrapping it around Carl's neck but the risk of him overpowering her in the process was too great with her daughter in her womb besides did she even really even want to do that? Maybe it was her hormones overpowering her emotions but she couldn't bring herself to hurt Carl. "Shit!" she thought to herself. "Why does this dilemma sound familiar, Kate? Oh yeah! You didn't kill Ari and you ended up as Maura!" She thought about just running but in the small space of the room, Carl could easily catch her.

Carl stood up and grabbed her hand. "Come on," he smiled leading Kate towards the back of the cabin towards the kitchen. Inside the kitchen sat a small table with two chairs and grocery bags on top. Carl pulled out blue boxes of macaroni and cheese. "They shaped like dinosaurs!"

"That's nice," replied Kate.

"I also got us turkey!" Carl pulled out a bag a deli sliced turkey.

"Looks yummy."

"You want to help me make the macaroni?" Carl went over to the sink pulling out a filthy pot placing it on the stove.

Kate cringed at the sight of the pot. "Um, how about I make the macaroni and you can slice up the turkey and some bread?"

"Okay!"

Kate took the pot heading over to the sink to wash it while Carl grabbed a butter knife and plate, sitting at the table to cut up the turkey.

Carl laughed to himself. "I happy you here, Kate."

Kate placed the clean pot now filled with water on the stove, heating it up. "Really?"

"Yeah! I like you!"

"You just met me."

"I know but I like you! I can tell you nice and that you going to be a good mommy to your baby. It's good for a baby to have a nice mommy."

"Thank you," Kate looked around the room. She noticed a door next to the stove with a padlock on it. Next to it hung the set of keys Carl used to unchain her, on a nail in the wall. Kate wasn't a betting woman but she would put money on that door leading to a basement where Tony was. Kate slowly crept towards the door, reaching her arm out for the keys when suddenly Carl turned around and she quickly placed her hand behind her back.

"Can we have pop with dinner?"

Kate tried to control her breathing as her heart raced. "I'm sorry, pop?"

"Soda pop? Coca-Cola? I got two more bottles, you can have one!"

Kate nodded. "Pop would be nice!"

Carl grinned as he turned around to continue his task.

Kate once again reached for the keys grabbing them just as Carl turned around again.

"Can I keep you, Kate?"

Kate firmly held the keys in her fist as she looked at Carl strange. "What?"

"Can I keep you? I take care of you and the baby, I promise! I don't want you to leave me."

"Carl, you can't take care of me and you certainly can't keep me."

"I can try!"

"But I don't want to stay here, Carl. I want to go home. I want to be with my husband."

"Please? Your home can be with Carl."

Kate didn't answer Carl's question, she just turned around pouring the macaroni into the pot before carefully placing the keys into the waistband of her pajamas.

"Can you think about it, Kate? I really want you to stay with Carl."

Kate pursed her lips, in deep thought. Carl seemed gentle but upset and disappointment could easily change one's demeanor. She didn't want to say no but she did want to say yes either. "I'll think about it."

Carl smiled.

The two spent the evening together making a meal of boxed macaroni and cheese along with turkey sandwiches which they enjoyed with a bottle of Coke. Carl talked to Kate throughout the meal but her mind was focused on other things. She had one day until Sawyers came back to find Tony and get out this place and she had to move fast.

Jane paced back and forth behind Abby as she worked at her computer. "You got anything yet?"

"Could you stop hovering?" groaned Abby.

"I'm not hovering!"

"Yes, you are."

"You got anything yet?"

"What did I have the last time you asked me if I had anything five minutes ago?"

"Nothing," Jane looked over Abby's shoulder. "That line on the corner of the picture, is that a crack on the lens."

"Yes, it is and you standing over my shoulder is making it hard for me to think!"

"You sound like Maura. What is with you science people not being able to work with people around you?"

"I work just fine with people around, just not hovering!"

"I'm not hovering, I'm helping," Jane picked up a Caf-Pow cup shaking it in the air.

"While I appreciate your liquid energy assistance, you're really not any use to me."

Jane looked shocked.

"Look, I have a lot of numbers and formulas I need to work through, don't you have somewhere you can go? Anywhere, that's not here?"

Jane shook her head. "No."

"Can you find somewhere?"

Jane cut her eyes at Abby. "Fine, call me as soon as you get something," Jane left.

Jane pulled into her spot in her building's parking garage. Turning her car off, she exhaled as she rested her head against her head rest, dreading having to go inside. Today was one of those days where she would go up to Maura's apartment, grab one of Tony's beers out of the fridge, flop down on Maura's sofa and vent to her about how hard this case was for her but she couldn't do that. Maura's apartment was empty and the thought of going inside knowing that Maura wasn't there was too much to handle so Jane restarted her car, pulling out of the spot.

Gibbs kneeled in front of his fireplace, scrapping the remnants of his previous meal off of his grill top, preparing for his next meal. His front door opened and he turned around to see Jane standing behind him.

"I like mine medium," Jane dropped the steaks on the coffee table.

"You gotta come with something better than steaks, Rizzoli."

Jane placed a six pack of beer next to the steaks.

Gibbs went back to cleaning his grill.

Jane sat down on the sofa, taking one of the beer. She popped off the top, taking a long swig as she watched Gibbs cleaning.

"We're going to find them, right, Gibbs?"

Gibbs looked at Jane. "You tell me?"

There was silence between the two.

"Okay, Gibbs I got the steaks all seasoned, you start the fire yet?" Angela walked out the kitchen.

Jane's eyebrows knitted together. "Ma?"

"Jane, where have you been all day?"

"Working a case, why are you here?"

"I needed a ride home and I couldn't find you so Gibbs offered to take me."

"So why are you _here_?"

"I didn't want to be by myself so Agent Gibbs invited me over."

Jane looked at Gibbs.

"If you plan on eating you better go season you a steak," said Gibbs, throwing wood into the fireplace.

The front door opened again. Gibbs turned around and there stood Grant. "You know, you should really lock your door, there are lot of crazy people out there who would walk right in."

"One just did," replied Jane. "What the hell are you doing here, Grant?"

"I was looking for you, Jane. Wanted to check on you."

"I'm still standing."

"Did Tobias tell you where I live?" asked Gibbs.

"Maybe."

"Joey would you like to stay for dinner? I mean it is Thanksgiving after all," asked Angela.

"Thank you, Ms. Rizzoli, I would like that very much that is if it's okay with Agent Gibbs?"

Gibbs glared at Grant before returning to tending the fire.

Awhile later, Jane was scrapping at the wooden frame of the boat with Grant drinking a beer watching.

"You're messing that up! You're supposed to go with the grain, not against it," said Grant.

"Shut up, Grant! What do you know about boats?" snapped Jane.

"I know you are screwing this one up," Grant got up, standing behind Jane, taking his hands into his. "Here, let me help."

Moments passed as Grant guided Jane's hands up and down the wooden frame.

Jane looked over her shoulder at Grant. "My best friend has been kidnapped and you think right now is a good time to flirt with me?"

"I'm not flirting, I'm comforting. I'm would never take advantage of you like that."

"You mind not taking advantage of my boat?"

Jane and Grant looked up to see Gibbs coming down the stairs carrying steaks followed by Angela who carried plates and a bowl of salad. The quickly pulled away from each other.

"It's not what it looks like," said Grant.

"Rule number 12 applies to you too, Grant," Gibbs placed the steaks on the work station.

"What?"

Jane laughed.

Angela placed some salad on each plate.

"Salad too, Gibbs? Stepping up your game," said Jane, sitting down on one of the stools.

"Your mom's contribution," replied Gibbs.

"A man can't live on meat alone, Gibbs," said Angela.

"Been doing just fine for me."

"Well, I'm going to see to it that you start eating more veggies," Angela placed a big pile of salad on Gibbs plate. "And you eat every bit of it!"

Jane and Grant smiled at each other.

"Hey, Gibbs you have any knives?" asked Grant.

Gibbs and Jane simultaneously reached in their pockets, flipping open their knives.

Gibbs laughed. "You're learning, Rizzoli."

"Not sure if this is learning or just the effects of Stockholm setting in," smirked Jane, handing the knife to Grant.

Gibbs smiled. "Either way."

"I don't get it," questioned Grant.

Gibbs took a bite of salad. "Wow! Angela! This salad is really good!"

"Thank you," smiled Angela. "Maura showed me this great simple vingerette dressing recipe that will make any old head of lettuce taste great. She makes this really great tomato and blueberry salad with it, I'll have her make it for you when she gets…" Angela paused and an uncertain silence filled the room.

Jane phone rang. She picked it up as "Abby" flashed across the screen. "Yeah, Abbs?"

"Oh, she answers the phone for Abby," interjected Angela.

"Are you serious? You're sure? Abby, you're a genius! Send me the information!" Jane hung up the phone.

"What's going on?" asked Gibbs.

"Abby was able to identify the camera that Sawyers used to take those pictures and trace its origin! He bought the camera from a Best Buy in Germantown, Maryland."

"How did she do that?" asked Gibbs.

"Algorithms."

"We can't serve a warrant to see their purchase records at this hour. They're closed," stated Grant.

"Don't need to serve one! Abby go into their purchase records and was able to locate the camera serial number along with the address affiliated with the rewards card used to purchase it. It's in Germantown too!"

Gibbs stood up. "Call McGee and Ziva and tell them to meet us," Gibbs grabbed his gun.

"Can I get a ride back to Jane's?" asked Angela.

"You stay here, Angela. Lock the door," said Gibbs as he and Grant headed up the steps.

Angela blushed but her moment was interrupted by Jane reaching across her grabbing her beer taking a hard swig before grabbed her steak with her bare hand. "I'm taking this to-go!"

"Jane Clementine Rizzoli, I taught you manners!"

Gibbs banged on the Germantown apartment door. "NCIS!" he shouted. With no response, he signaled to McGee who kicked in the door. The team entered the apartment with guns drawn, searching the apartment.

"Clear!" shouted Jane, exiting the master bedroom.

"All clear here too, Boss," said McGee, stepping out the bathroom.

Gibbs holstered his gun, picking up a camera off the table handing it to Jane.

"It's a Camco," said Jane opening the back of the camera. "Serial number 5-17-SA-810-AH. It's the same camera."

"Where is the bastard?"

After dinner, Carl returned her to the room, placing the shackle back around her ankle. Carl handed Kate a wool blanket, "Here, it gets cold at night. You and the baby need to stay warm."

"Thanks."

Carl smiled. "You sleep good, Kate and keeping thinking about letting me keep you," Carl left the room leaving the door open this time.

Kate peered out into the dimly lit on living room where she could see Carl lay out a blanket and pillow on a raggedy sofa along with a tattered stuffed tiger. She watched Carl hug his tiger as he laid down and quickly fell asleep, snoring loudly. She waited awhile to make sure her was good and sleep before taking out the keys. She tried to be as quiet as possible as she unlocked the chain from around her ankle. She got up and tiptoed towards the door and out into the hallway towards the kitchen to the door in the corner. She took the keys using on to unlock the door with no luck. "Crap!" Kate tried another key that didn't work. "Come on!" she gritted.

"Try the one on the left."

Kate froze as she felt the warm breath of a presence behind her.

A hand reached out taking the keys from her hand, placing them back on the nail.

"I'm guessing you're looking for Tony?"

Kate was silent.

"Were you?"

Kate shouted as a hand grasped her hair tightly.

"Why don't you go down and see him!"

The door swung open as Kate was dragged down the stairs by her hair.

"Someone is looking for you, Tony!"

Tony sat in a corner, his eyes struggled to adjust to the amount of light in the room. "Who's there?"

Kate was thrown to the ground, causing her to fall over her own foot in the process causing her to shout in pain.

"Kate?"

Tony jumped up, rushing over to his wife. He quickly pulled her into his arms, holding her close.

"Sorry, did I hurt you?" He bent down.

Kate and Tony looked into the shadowy face of Jackson Sawyers for the first time.

He smiled. "Surprised to see me?"

"You're, you're Jackson Sawyers?" stuttered Kate.

"According to the government but my friends know me as otherwise, much like you."

"Let us go!" shouted Tony.

"I don't think so. I am going to have so much fun with the two of you," Sawyers stood up. "Good thing I came home early or else you might have got away and that would have really sucked."

"You won't get away with this!" spat Kate.

Sawyers scoffed. "I already have."

 **What do you think? Reviews and comments are welcomed and an update is coming :-)**


	16. Chapter 16

Here we go! Chapter 16! Enjoy :-)

I DO NOT own Rizzoli & Isles, NCIS or anything related to it

Jane sat in Abby's lab shuffling through the stacks of mail from the coffee table in Sawyers' apartment looking perplexed. "Why is all this mail addressed to a T.C. Harley?"

"Roommate?" suggested Abby.

"Lease is only for one person."

"Previous renter?"

"Sawyers has been there for a year, he shouldn't be getting the previous renter's mail like this," Jane's cellphone rang. "Rizzoli," she answered.

"Jane, I've been trying to reach you all day, why aren't you answering your phone?" snapped Frost.

"I'm sorry. What do you got for me, Frost?"

"I looked into that Jackson Sawyers guy you wanted to know about. I spoke to one of his professors from BCU, Jane he was obsessed with Charles Hoyt."

"Yeah, I know Frost."

"The professor said he was one disturbed guy, he asked one of his colleagues who was a psychologist to talk to him. The colleague thought that Sawyers' attraction to Hoyt might be attributed to an abusive and traumatic childhood, elements of which mirrored Hoyt's work."

"I'm pretty sure his father wasn't slitting their throats with scalpels."

"Probably not but he may have had some control issues or some insecurities in his relationships. Shit really hit the fan when

Sawyers conducting a human experiment where he tied two classmates to a chair and tortured them until one of them agreed to let him kill the other in order to show the selfishness of human nature. Got him kicked out of school but check this, right before he got put out, he changed his name. Professor couldn't remember what it was but he did recall the fact that it was an anagram of Charles Hoyt."

Jane stared at the stack of mail in her hand. "Thanks Frost, I appreciate the help."

"You find her, Jane. Bring Maura home. You two maybe way in D.C. but we're still family."

"I know, Frost. I got to go. Thanks again for your help, bye," Jane hung up the phone.

Abby noticed the distraught look on Jane's face. "You okay?"

"Yeah, that was my partner from B.P.D. Do you have a pen and paper?"

Abby handed Jane a pad and pencil.

Jane scratched down the name "Charles Hoyt" along with

"T.C. Harley," and began crossing off letters.

"What are you doing?"

"Frost said that Sawyers started going by a name that was an anagram of Charles Hoyt. What the hell could he have made out of Charles Hoyt?"

"Well the only letters you have left are an "H," "O," "C" and "S." Anagrams only use the letters given."

"Okay, so he is using "C" for the middle name and "T" for the first. So we are left with "O," "H," and "S", what name starts with a "T" and has..."

"Jane!" interrupted McGee, running into the lab. "Jane, I think you need to see this!"

"See what, McGee? I'm trying to think!"

"I was going through the micro SD card in the camera in Sawyers' apartment and I found this!" McGee handed Jane a photo.

Jane's eyes grew big as she looked at the selfie, a sinister smile looking back at her. "Oh my God!"

"What?" questioned Abby.

"It's him!" Jane handed Abby the photo.

"It can't be."

Jane picked up her phone. "I gotta talk to, Ma!"

Angela could barely sit still as she talked to Gibbs and Jane in his living room. "How could I not know?"

"None of us knew, Ma."

"Tosh was so sweet."

"Did he mention to you where he was going over the holiday?"

"He said he was going home to see his brother."

"Did he say where?"

"The mountains, some cabin they used to visit as kids. He showed me a picture on his camera."

Gibbs picked up his phone. "McGee, were there any photos of cabins on that camera? There are? Is there any way you can find out where it's located?"

Tony examined Kate's swollen foot. "This doesn't look good."

"I think I have torn ligaments."

"Can you walk on it?"

"I don't think so."

The sound of arguing above them caught their attention.

"Please, Jacks! Don't take Kate and the baby away!" pleaded Carl's voice.

"Why do you insist on making everything so damn complicated?" boomed Sawyers' voice. "I didn't bring Kate here for you two to become friends, Carl!"

"But she is my friend, let her stay here with me. I promise I'll take care of her. Please, Jacks! Let me keep her!"

"How the hell are you going to take care of her when I take care of you?"

"I don't know but I want to try."

"You want to try?"

Kate jumped at the sound of an hand making contact with a skin.

"Try not being so fucking stupid! You know what?" The sound of objects hitting the floor filled the air followed by a loud thud and the sound of a lock locking. "Stay in there until I figure out what to do with you!"

"Oh god, Carl," whispered Kate.

"We got to try to make a run for it, Kate," Tony helped Kate to her feet.

Kate cringed as she tried to put weight on her foot. "I can't! I can't walk! Go without me!"

"Are you crazy? I'm not leaving you!"

"You would probably be better off leaving her."

Kate and Tony looked up to see Sawyers standing at the bottom of the stairs wielding a large knife.

"You can make a run for it if you want I'm not sure how far you will make it," Saywers approached Kate, placing the tip of the knife against her belly. "Make the wrong move and you two will meet your baby right here on this floor."

Sawyers nodded to a chair in the corner of the room. "Sit down, Tony."

Tony reluctantly took a seat in the chair.

Sawyers twisted Kate's arm behind her, the knife still aimed at her stomach. He dragged her over to where Tony sat. "Don't try anything stupid," Sawyers proceed to tie Tony to the chair.

He pulled Kate over to another chair, across from Tony, tied her down.

Tony tried to pull himself free.

"It's no use, Tony. You're not getting free from those knots," smirked Sawyers.

"What do you want with us?"

"I thought the three of us could play a little game. Kate, you might think of it more as a social experiment. You two claim that you are so in love with one another, I want you to prove it."

"Prove it how?"

Sawyers chuckled as he pulled back and punched Tony hard in the face, almost causing him to fall over in his chair.

Kate screamed. "Tony!"

"Here's how this works, it's up to you two to determine which one of you lives. You claim you love each other so much, let's see if you love each other enough to die for one another?"

"What kind of sick twisted shit is this?" asked Tony.

"My kind," Sawyers punched Tony in the face.

Tony spit out blood.

"Pain is love, right? How much pain are you willing to endure for Kate, Tony?" Sawyers stuck Tony again. Sawyers threw punch after punch at Tony, anger and rage growing with every swing. One hit was hard enough to knock Tony over in the chair, sending him to the ground. Minutes passed as Sawyers assaulted Tony, Kate looking on in horror as blood poured from various spots on Tony's face. "Had enough?" huffed Sawyers, standing over Tony.

Tony spit out blood, one eye practically swollen shut.

"No?" Sawyers walked behind Tony, placing his knee in the back of his neck, pinning his head to the ground. "Let's see how you feel after this?" Sawyer held Tony's hand in place as he took Tony's right index finger and pulled it back until loud snap echoed around the room.

"Ahhhh!" hollered Tony as pain shut through this body.

"Oh, did that hurt?" Sawyers did the same to Tony's middle finger, snapping it.

"Stop!" cried Kate.

Sawyers snapped another finger.

Kate cried uncontrollably.

"I'm okay, Kate. Don't cry, baby," cringed Tony. "Look away!" screamed Tony as Sawyers snapped another finger.

Kate closed her eyes as multiple snaps rang out, Tony screaming in pain.

Sawyers laughed as he looked at Tony's pain stricken face. "I'm sure you can't be feeling too good right now, the pain of ten broken fingers most be excruciating. Why are you doing this to yourself?"

Tony groaned, his eyes shifting to look at Kate.

Sawyers followed Tony's gaze. "Kate? Come on, Tony. Do you really think that Kate would go through something like this for you?"

Tony cut his eyes at Sawyers.

Sawyers smiled as he looked back at Kate. "How about we find out?"

Gibbs parked the car at the end of the road, nothing but thick woods in front of him as he, Jane, Grant, McGee and Ziva jumped out.

"There's nothing here! You sure this is the place, McGee?" asked Ziva.

"This is where the image search said the coordinates were. The cabin must be somewhere back in these woods," replied Jane.

"And how do we get back there?"

Gibbs silently surveyed the area before jumping back in the car followed by the rest.

"Gibbs, maybe we should walk," said Jane.

Gibbs cut his eyes at Jane. "Put on your seatbelt," Gibbs quickly backed the car up, making a sharp turn onto a dirt road.

Sawyers walked over to Kate, standing behind her. "You know what they say about pregnant women is true. The glow, sexy!" Sawyers ran his hands slowly down Kate's shoulders and over her breast. "Seeing you change these past few weeks has really been exciting for me, Kate."

"Get your hands off her, Tosh!" shouted Tony.

"What? It's not like you can touch her! Besides, let's see if she will reciprocate the pain you just endured for her for you because I like it rough," Sawyers put his hand up Kate's pajama shirt.

Kate cringed, closing her eyes as tears rolling down her face as his rough hands moved about her body.

"I don't have to do this, Kate. You don't have to do this," Sawyers began unbuttoning the bottom of Kate's shirt, exposing her pregnant belly to the cold cellar air. "Just say you want to live and I'll stop all this," Sawyers caressed Kate's stomach. "I've never done a pregnant bitch befo…" Sawyers was cut off by a hard kick to the side, sending him to the ground.

Kate looked up to see Tony standing wobbly, his hands free and bloody from the blood drop from his wrist.

"Get your hands off my wife!" shouted Tony.

"You piece of shit!" Sawyer kicked Tony hard in the knee, causing his leg to hyperextend and fall from under him. Sawyers stood up, "And here I was trying to give you a chance to save your own life!" Sawyers began to kick Tony over and over. "Give up, Tony! Admit that you don't love her! You don't want to die, not for her!"

Tony groaned. "Go to hell, Tosh!"

"You first!" Sawyers slammed Tony's head against the ground and another had blood pooling from his head onto the floor.

"No!" screamed Kate.

Sawyers stood up, spitting on Tony. He turned to a sobbing Kate. "Sorry you had to see that, Kate. Not really my style but you know that."

"Fuck you!"

"That's exactly what I was thinking," Sawyers roughly untied Kate, pulling her close to him. "What do you say we take this upstairs?"

"How about no!" Kate stepped hard on Sawyers' toe causing him to let go of her. She bucked her head back hitting Sawyers hard in the nose.

Sawyers looked at his hand covered in blood. "You bitch!" A swift hand to the face sent Kate to the floor along with his knife.

Kate reached for the knife, just as Sawyer lounged at her. She swung the knife only to cut Sawyers across the arm.

Sawyers scoffed. "You missed!"

Kate tried to move out of the way but she was too slow. Sawyers pinned her to the ground. "You listen to me! You do as I say and I might just let you live to have this baby! You're mine! You got that? Mine!" Sawyers parted Kate's knees, situating himself between her legs. "I'm going to enjoy you so much," Sawyers leaned into kiss Kate. His lips barely touch hers when his arms feel from under him. He gasped for air as he slumped onto the floor next to her, his sleeve covered in blood. "What did you do to me?"

"Severing the brachial artery causes death in one point five minutes. Enjoy hell, asshole!"

Sawyers reached out for Kate but his body feel limp within inches of her.

Kate panted as she stared into the lifeless eyes of Jackson Sawyers staring back at her. She looks over her shoulder at Tony's still body. "Tony," she crawled over to him. Kneeling in a pool of his blood, Kate checked Tony's pulse feeling the faint rhythms. "Hold on, Tony. Please, hold on!"

Gibbs parked the car in front the cabin. "Grant, Rizzoli, cover the front. Ziva, McGee, with me."

The team disbursed towards the cabin.

Jane and Grant entered into the front of the cabin. They scanned the room, nothing. That was until the sound of sobbing from a closet had them aimed and ready to fire. Grant signaled to Jane, who positioned herself in front of the door and Grant off to the side. He counted to three before pulling the door open.

Jane pointed her gun at a battered Carl, balled up on the floor, crying. "No hurt me! Please, no hurt me!" he cried.

"Carl?" questioned Jane, holstered her gun.

"Jane, no!" Grant pointed his gun at Carl.

Jane bent down to be level with Carl. "Are you Carl Sawyers?"

Carl nodded, tears flowing from his eyes. "Please, no hurt me."

"I'm not going to hurt you. I'm here to help."

"No help me! Help Kate! Please! Help Kate!"

Gibbs entered the side door of the cabin, gun drawn with Ziva and McGee right behind him. His eyes instantly went to the open cellar door in the kitchen. With his two agents on his six, he made his way down the stairs where he spotted Tony laying with his head in a pool of blood, Kate crying next to him.

"Kate!" Gibbs and McGee quickly holstered their guns, running down the remaining stairs to Kate. "Get an ambulance down here now!" ordered Gibbs.

Ziva remained still.

"Ziva!"

Ziva picked up her phone.

Gibbs placed two fingers on the side of Tony's neck. "His pulse is faint. Tony! Tony, if you can hear me, hang on, we are getting help!"

"He doesn't look good, Boss. There's so much blood," said McGee.

"Don't you dare die on me, DiNozzo!" Gibbs pulled off his jacket wrapping it around Kate.

Kate fell into Gibbs chest, crying.

"It's okay, Kate. I got you, you're safe," Gibbs softly kissed her head. He scooped Kate up into his arms heading up the stair.

 **What do you think? Reviews and comments are welcomed and an update is coming :-)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Here we go! Chapter 17! Enjoy :-)**

 **I DO NOT own NCIS, Rizzoli & Isles or anything related to it.**

The ambulances pulled up to a West Virginia hospital emergency room, nurses and doctors ran outside to receive their newest patients.

"Tony DiNozzo, Caucasian male, forty, unconscious, multiple contusions to the body as well as skull. B.P. 85 over 55 and dropping," spat the nurse as the rushed Tony through the E.R. doors.

Kate was rushed in right behind Tony, Jane running alongside the nurses.

"Caitlin DiNozzo, Caucasian female, thirty-seven, 22 weeks pregnant, stable but blood pressure is elevated," spat the nurse.

A doctor approached them. "This the wife?"

"Yes."

The doctor looked down at Kate. "Caitlin, my name is Dr. Wilson,

I'm going to be taking care of you. We're going to get you back and hooked up to some monitors to check on your baby. You're in good hands," Dr. Wilson looked at the nurses. "Take her to room 2." Kate was wheeled away.

Jane sat wringing her hands together as she and the rest of the team sat in the waiting room, silent.

"Tell us they will be alright, Gibbs," said McGee.

Gibbs stared at the male agent.

"Tell us that Kate and Tony will be okay."

"Or at the very least lie to us," added Ziva, trying to hold back tears.

Dr. Wilson walked into the room. "Agent Gibbs?"

Gibbs stood up. "Yeah?"

"I'm Dr. Wilson, I'm the attending on Mrs. DiNozzo's case."

"How is she?"

"She's pretty shaken up but she's fine for the most part. She has several torn ligaments and tendons in her foot and some bruising from the assault."

"How's her baby?"

"Heartbeat is raised but it's likely due to Caitlin's elevated blood pressure. We're going to do an ultrasound just to be safe and keep her under close observation. She could be here for a few days. We are transporting her up to the maternity ward now."

"Any word on Tony?"

The doctor shook his head. "I haven't heard anything."

"Thank you, Doctor."

Dr. Wilson left.

Gibbs took a deep breath. "Okay, we need to get Sawyers back to NCIS for autopsy so we can close this case. Ziva and McGee, I want you on that. Grant, I want you to stay here and wait for Carl Sawyers to be released and then bring him in for questioning."

"What about me, Gibbs?" asked Jane.

Gibbs gave Jane a look that answered her question.

Jane walked into the room to find Kate reclined in the hospital bed, dressed in a hospital gown with a boot on her foot. She stared at the screen as the doctor performed the ultrasound.

"Your baby looks good, Caitlin. No signs of trauma or damage to the placenta," the doctor turned off the machine, wiping the gel from Kate's stomach before wrapping a band with a fetal heart monitor around her stomach. The sound of a fast rhythmic heartbeat filled the room. "I'll be back in a little while to check on you."

Kate laid back in bed as the doctor left the room.

"Maura?"

Kate turned to look at Jane.

"Is it okay if I come in?"

"Technically, you already are."

Jane walked up to Kate. She hugged Kate. "I was so scared," she whispered.

"So was I but I knew you and Gibbs would find us."

"Not quick enough."

"Have you heard about Tony?"

"No word yet."

Kate put her head down. "I can't get the image of Sawyers slamming his head on the ground out of my head."

"You've been through hell, Maura. It's not something you can just forget, trust me. But you'll get through it, I'll help you."

Kate looked into Jane's eyes. "He did it for me. He let Sawyers do that to him so he wouldn't hurt me, to prove that he loved me. He didn't have to do that."

"This is Tony we are talking about. Everyone knows he would do anything for you, even lose his life."

"I can't lose him, Jane," Kate began to cry.

"He's going to be okay, Maura," Jane held Kate as she cried.

After about ten minutes, physical and emotional exhaustion set in and Kate feel asleep. Jane made sure she was good and sleep before slipping out of the room. Jane made her way back to the E.R. where she found Grant. "Hey, how's Carl?"

"Sawyers messed him up pretty bad, he has a broken collar bone. He's scared out his mind, he's been crying the entire time," sighed Grant. "He had nothing to do with these murders. He's just a big kid. He had no idea what Sawyer was doing."

"I know but a prosecutor will want to charge him as an accessory to kidnap and murder and he is more than capable of standing trail."

"How's Maura?"

"Resting. Where's Carl?"

"Curtin ten."

Jane walked to line of curtains until she found Carl, curled up in bed, his arm in a sling. Jane pulled up a chair next to the weeping man. "Hey buddy," she said softly looking into Carl's ever innocent eyes.

"Hi," sniffled Carl. "You the lady from before."

"I'm Jane."

"Hi Jane."

"How you doing?"

"I scared," Carl looked at the metal bracelets that held him to the bed. "I no was bad. Everybody treating me like I was bad. I took care of Kate like Jack say, I was good," Carl wiped his eyes.

"You took care of Kate?"

"Yeah, I made sure she and the baby eat and that they were warm."

"I really appreciate that."

"You know, Kate?"

"She's my friend."

"She's my friend too! I like Kate! I didn't want Jacks to take Kate and the baby away but he locked me in the closet and now she gone."

"She's not gone."

"She not?"

"No, she's in the hospital. Jacks hurt her but she will be okay."

Carl smiled. "Can I go see my friend?"

"Not right now."

Carl looked at the metal bracelet holding him to the bed. "Is it cause I'm going to jail?"

"Um?" Jane looked at Grant who simply shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't want to go to jail, Jane. I want to go home. Can I go home, please?"

"We'll get you home soon but first you got to get better. Okay?"

"Okay. Can you stay with me? You nice."

"I can't but my friend Joey here can. He's nice too. Will you be okay with him?"

Carl nodded.

Jane stood up undoing Carl's cuff. "You be good, okay?"

Grant smiled. "Who are you and what did you do with Jane Rizzoli."

"Like you said, people change," Jane looked over at Carl. "Take care of him."

Jane returned to Kate's room to find her awake.

"Where did you go?" asked Kate.

"I went to check on Carl."

"He's okay?"

"Broken collar bone, some bruising, he'll be okay."

"He's innocent, Jane. He's harmless."

"I know. Don't worry, I will see that he doesn't get punished for this."

There was a knock at the door. Jane and Kate looked up to see a young male doctor standing in the door. "Excuse me, Mrs. DiNozzo?"

"Yes," replied Kate.

The doctor walked in. "I'm sorry, this is probably a bad time but I really need to speak with you. My name is Dr. Evans, I'm the attending on your husband, Anthony's case."

Jane stood up. "I'll give you a minute."

Kate grabbed Jane's hand. "Stay. Please."

"Okay," Jane sat down as Kate focused on the doctor.

"I want you to know that my team and I have been doing everything in our power for your husband. He came in with a low blood pressure, barely breathing with a traumatic injury to the head but..."

Kate held her breath.

"We were able to stabilize him."

"He's stable?"

"Yes but he's in very critical condition. He sustained two broken hands, along with several fractured ribs. His mandible is broken and his knee has been all but completely destroyed but my biggest concern is his brain edema which means..."

"Swelling of the brain."

Dr. Evans looked shocked at Kate's knowledge.

"She's a doctor," explained Jane.

"Oh well, then you know the importance of us moving quickly to relieve the pressure Anthony's skull is putting on his brain."

"The swelling can prevent oxygen from getting to the brain which can disrupt critical body functions and cause long term even fatal damage."

"We need your permission to perform a decompressive craniotomy on your husband."

"There are no other treatment options? Lowering his blood temperature? Fluids?"

"We need to move quickly, this is our best option."

Kate took a deep breath. "Do it but I want a report as soon as he is out of surgery."

Dr. Evans nodded. "Of course, Doctor," he left.

"Care to translate?" asked Jane.

"I just gave them permission to remove part of Tony's skull in order to help relieve the pressure on his brain," explained Kate.

"Holy shit! Maura, are you sure about that?"

"It's the best option," Kate put her head down as her eyes began to water.

Jane got up, sliding into bed next to Kate. She placed her arm around Kate's shoulder pulling her close as Kate laid her head against Jane's shoulder.

It wasn't long before Kate fell back to sleep. With her best friend resting, Jane took the opportunity to go grab a cup of coffee and check in with Gibbs. Carl's was given the okay to be released so he would be transported to NCIS that night. Gibbs asked that Jane stay with Kate not that she had ever considered leaving her. Knowing Jane, Grant offered to return the next morning with some clothes for her to change into while she stayed with Kate and to his shook, Jane agreed.

Jane returned to Kate's room to find Kate still sleeping. She made herself comfortable in the plush chair in the corner of the room. It was meant for expected fathers but tonight, it was for one very loyal friend.

 **What do you think? Reviews and comments are welcomed and an update is coming :-)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Here we go! Chapter 18! Enjoy :-)**

 **I DO NOT own NCIS, Rizzoli & Isles or anything related to you.**

A few hours later, Jane was woken by the sound of Kate having a very loud discussion with Dr. Evans.

"I told you I wanted to know when he was out of surgery!" spat Kate.

"I know, Mrs. DiNozzo but you too are a patient and your doctor asked that you not be disturbed," explained Dr. Evans.

"I don't care what my doctor said! I should have been informed of my husband's condition immediately!"

Jane got up. "Hey, what's going on?"

"Tony has been out of surgery for three hours and I'm just finding out about it!" replied Kate.

"She was asleep. Her doctor asked that I not wake her."

"That's understandable," said Jane.

"You're taking his side?" questioned Kate.

"Maura, you need to rest. I'm sure if it were something important, he would have woke you."

"Tony has a TBI! His condition can change in an instant! I need to be in the loop!"

"You need to calm down."

"Don't patronize me, Jane!"

"I'm not but you getting upset will elevate your blood pressure further and that might not be good for the baby," Jane glanced at the monitor around Kate's middle.

"Mrs. DiNozzo, Tony came through the surgery just fine. He's still stable but he is in a coma."

"Coma?" gasped Kate.

"It's most likely been induced by the edema. As the swelling diminishes, my guess is he will regain consciousness."

"How long will that take?" asked Jane.

"Only time will tell."

"I want to see him," demanded Kate.

"Are you sure you want to see him right now, Maura?" asked Jane.

"My husband is in a coma, Jane! There is no telling when he will wake up! If he will wake up! I want to see him!" shouted Kate.

"Okay, okay, just calm down, please."

Kate took a deep breath. "I need to see him, Jane."

"I will check with your doctor," Dr. Evans left the room returning a few minutes later with a wheelchair. A nurse unhooked Kate from the fetal monitor before helping her into the wheelchair. Jane pushed as they followed Dr. Evans to the I.C.U.

The ward was dimly lit, beeping from various machines made up the majority of the noise in the room as patients laid silently in a row. Dr. Evans led them to the center of the room where Tony laid.

Kate gasped, covering her mouth as she laid eyes on her comatose husband for the first time. A tube ran from his mouth to a ventilator that helped him breathe. His entire right leg was wrapped in a white plaster cast as it hang elevated above the bed. His hands were wrapped in a similar plaster casts, laid at his sides. His face was swollen, black and blue marks scattered about.

"You shaved his head," pointed out Jane at Tony's new bald hairdo.

"We had to," said Dr. Evans.

"How much did you remove?" asked Kate.

"A six inches fragment from the parietal lobe."

Kate was silent just staring at Tony's still body.

Jane placed her hand on Kate's shoulder. "You okay?"

Kate nodded, never taking her eyes off Tony. "Is he in any pain?"

"We have him on morphine so he should be comfortable. This is just one of many surgeries Tony will need. We will monitor the swelling and as it improves we'll work on performing the others to fix his jaw, hands and knee. As the time comes, I will consult with you, Mrs. DiNozzo."

"I want to stay with him."

"I don't think that's wise. You need to get back to the maternity ward."

"I don't want to leave him."

"He'll be fine, Maura. Dr. Evans will take good care of him.

Right now, you need to take care of you and your daughter. You know Tony would say the same thing if he were awake," added Jane.

Tears fell down Kate's cheeks as she touched Tony's un-casted leg. "I love you, Tony. Please wake up soon. I need you."

The next day, Jane wasn't sure if she was sitting with her best friend or a grumpy toddler.

"Come on, Maura, just take one bite," begged Jane.

"I'm not hungry, Jane," replied Kate, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Maura, you have to eat something. My baby niece is probably starving in there."

"My baby is nowhere near starvation."

"I didn't mean literally. Come on, I had them bring you a garden salad and fresh fruit, you love this healthy crap!"

Kate pushed the tray away. "Please stop."

Jane sighed. "I'm sorry. I know after my ordeal with

Hoyt it was almost a week before I felt like eating anything but you have to take care of yourself, Maura. For your baby girl's sake. Now you didn't eat dinner last night or breakfast this morning, can you please eat some of your lunch?"

Kate curled up in bed.

Jane ran her fingers through her hair, "Okay," Jane got up and walked out the room. Heading for the elevator, she rapidly pressed the down button, desperate for some fresh air. She closed her eyes, leaning back against the wall just as the elevator dinged.

"Jane?"

Jane opened her eyes to see Angela and Grant stepping off the elevator.

A sudden flood of emotions hit Jane as she ran into her mother's arm.

"It's okay, Jane," cooed Angela, holding her daughter.

Jane stood up, wiping tears from her eyes. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry, Jane, I know those tears are for Maura."

"I wish there was something more I could do for her. She won't eat, she just sleeps. I know it's cause she's worried about Tony but I'm worried about the baby."

"You're doing the best thing you can do for her, Jane. You're here."

"It doesn't seem like it."

"It is. How is Tony?"

Jane shook her head. "He looks terrible, Ma. He's got a piece of his skull missing and both his hands and his knee are broken. There's no telling when he will wake up, that's if he does."

"He's going to wake up, Jane."

"God, I hope your right, Ma because I don't know what will become of Maura if he doesn't."

"Maura's a strong woman, she will pull through this. We just have to be there for her," Angela gave Jane's arm a reassuring squeeze. "What room is she in?"

"Um, down the hall, third door on the left."

Angela walked towards Kate's room.

"And here I thought you were going to be pissed that I brought her," said Grant.

"Oh, I am," replied Jane. "You had one job, bring me some clothes."

Grant held up the duffle bag.

Jane took the bag. "Thanks."

"She jumped in the car, Jane, I couldn't just put her out. She loves Maura just as much as she loves you, she wants to be here."

"In all honesty, she's probably the best person for Maura right now."

"How are you holding up?"

"Exhausted but I'm still standing."

Grant smiled. "That you are."

"Thanks for driving all the way back out here to bring me some clothes. Maura won't be released for a few days and these pant suits tend to get a little tight after sleeping in them," chuckled Jane.

"It's not a problem. Well I better get back, case is closed so the F.B.I. wants me back."

"Damn, just when I was starting to enjoy having you around NCIS," replied Jane, sarcastically.

"That doesn't mean that I won't be around. Keep me posted on how they're doing."

"I will."

"And Jane if you need anything, I mean anything, you call me, okay?"

"Thanks Joey."

Grant softly kissed Jane's forehead before getting back on the elevator.

Jane stood motionless as she watched Joey disappear behind the closed doors. Jane took a deep breath before returning to Kate's room to find Angela standing next to a sleeping Kate, gently stroking her cheek. "You know Maura doesn't like that."

"She looks like a little baby laying here. So innocent, so helpless. My poor girl," Angela kissed Kate's head causing her to stir a little in her sleep.

"Stop it, Ma! You're going to wake her!"

"What's the hospital's policy on visitors?"

"Um, I think she is allowed one overnight visitor."

"What about Tony?"

"Visiting hours in the I.C.U. end at six."

"Have you been down to see him?"

"Not since last night."

"Why don't you go sit with Tony and I'll stay up here with Maura. I'll call around and see if there are any hotels nearby for us to stay in."

"He's in a coma, Ma. He's not going to know if he has visitors."

"He's a part of our family too, Jane. We're not just going to leave him down there by himself. He's needs our support just as much as Maura does whether he knows we're there or not."

"Yeah but…"

"Go sit with him, Jane."

Jane groaned. "Okay, fine. Is it okay if I wash up real quick and change my clothes?"

"Please, you look like hell!"

Jane headed into the bathroom to change. She pulled on a pair of jeans and her B.P.D. t-shirt along with a hoodie, throwing her curly locks into a ponytail. She looked into the mirror at her reflection, she looked tired and warn down, dark circle shadowing her eyes, it was to be expected after not sleeping for two nights searching for your kidnapped best friend. Taking a few deep breaths, she slipped on her sneakers before leaving the bathroom.

Though it was sunny outside, the I.C.U. still seemed dark to Jane as she made her way to Tony's bed. Standing at the foot of the bed, she stared at Tony feeling a chill run up her spine. The image in front of her reminded her all too much of victims she had seen on the autopsy table, part of the reason why she didn't want to come see him. Shaking the thought, she pulled up a chair taking a seat at Tony's side. "What's up, DiNozzo?" Jane paused. "Ma, told me to come down here and sit with you for a while so, here I am!" Jane massage the scars on her hand. "I really didn't want to come down but you're family so it's only right, I guess." Jane looked around the room at the other patients with their loved ones. Some sat silently at their sides, some prayed, others cried.

"You don't belong in here, Tony. I wish I could have caught Sawyers sooner so he wouldn't have the chance to get to you and Maura but I guess I'm not that good," Jane glanced up at Tony's face. "You have to wake up, Tony. I know the reason you areyou're laying here like this is because you wanted to save Maura and I'm thankful to you for that but Tony, she needs you around. Maura _needs_ you around. She loves you, Tony. In all the time I have known her, I haveI've never seen her as happy as she hasshe's been since she's been with you. She needs you around so she can continue to be happy because right now, she's miserable. Her world has come to a halt because she's so scared that she may loss you. You have to stick around, for her."

"I mean, you two are about to have a baby! A little girl! She's going to need her dad around to give her piggy back rides and tell her all those stupid ass movie trivia facts you know and save her from Maura when she makes her read the dictionary for fun because you and I both know Maura's definition of fun can be a little off!" Jane laughed.

"So here's the deal, I know after everything you have been through you need to rest up so you do that but this isn't a permanent thing, okay? You have to woke up and come home to Maura, alright?"

The only response Jane got was the hiss from Tony's ventilator.

Later that evening, Kate woke to the sound of a constant beeping coming from the fetal heart monitor. A nurse rushed into the room.

"What's wrong?" asked Kate, groggy with sleep.

"We've lost the heartbeat," said the nurse.

"What?" Kate sat up, as he heart began to race. "But the doctor said she was okay."

Dr. Wilson walked in. "What happened?"

"We lost the fetal heartbeat," said the nurse.

Kate's breathing started to become labored. "What's wrong with my baby?"

"Hang on a minute," the doctor loosened the band around Kate's belly moving the heart monitor to different positions on her stomach until the sound of galloping horses came from the monitor. The doctor smiled, "There she is! She moved to the other side, no need to panic."

Kate placed her hand over her heart as she tried to control her breathing.

"Easy Kate, just relax, your baby is fine."

Angela busted into the room. "What's going on?"

"Angela?" questioned Kate.

"I'm sorry, who are you?" asked Dr. Wilson.

"I'm Maura's mother. Is she okay? Is my grandbaby okay?"

"They're fine. The baby moved and we lost the heartbeat for a moment but everything is fine."

"Thank God."

The doctor and nurse exited the room.

Kate cradled her stomach in her hands. "Don't scare me like that."

"Where you hiding from your mommy, little girl?" Angela placed her hand on Kate's stomach. "Just wait until she's out and she's hiding from you under her bed. You'll really panic then."

"What are you doing here, Angela?

"I came to look after you and Tony. I was so worried about you, Maura. I haven't slept a wink since you went missing," Angela wrapped Kate into a warm hugs. "I'm so happy to have you back."

"I wish this were a complete reunion."

"Tony will make it through, sweetheart. You have to just keep faith."

"It's hard to do so when science says otherwise."

"There is more to life than what science has to offer, Maura."

Kate said nothing as she ran her hand over her stomach as a silence came between the two women.

"They brought up your dinner a little while ago," Angela took the lid off the plate sitting on the bed side table. "Looks like a chicken salad sandwich, some baby carrots. You even got a couple of cookies here for dessert. Of course, none of this looks as good as mine would be it's something."

"Help yourself, I'm not hungry."

"You need to eat, Maura."

"I don't want to eat."

"Maura, not eating is not going to make Tony wake up any faster, it's only going to make you and your baby sick and I don't want that, neither do you," Angela pushed the table up to Kate. "Now, you're going to eat whether you like it or not, young lady!"

"I'm not Jane, Angela! You can't tell me what to do."

"Oh, I can't, can I?" Angela placed his hands on her hips, squinting her eyes at Kate. "Eat your dinner, Maura."

"That doesn't work on me, Angela."

Angela continued staring at Kate.

"You can stare at me all you want, it's not going to make me eat!"

Angela kept staring as Kate tried to dart her eyes anywhere else in the room but couldn't escape Angela's gaze.

"Fine!" sighed Kate, picking up half of the sandwich taking a small bite. "There! Happy?"

"No, take another bite."

Kate took another bite.

Angela waited for Kate to swallow her second bite. "Another."

Kate rolled her eyes, taking another bite.

"Eat a baby carrot."

"Are you going to direct every piece of food I eat?"

"If it means you eat, yes! Now, eat the baby carrot!"

Kate picked up the tiny orange vegetable, snapping off a piece in her mouth.

"Good girl! Now take five more bites of your sandwich and eat three more carrots and I might let you have a cookie!"

Jane walked in to see a very annoyed looking Maura eating with Angela watching her every move. "Hey, you're eating!"

"She sure is!" smiled Angela.

"You finally got hungry, huh?"

"No," Kate swallowed a bite of food. "You mother is making me eat against my will. She's doing that staring thing she does to you and Frankie."

"After three kids, I've learning a thing or two about dealing with fussy eaters. You still need to take two more bites of your sandwich."

Kate bit her sandwich.

Jane sat down on the bed. "Good job, Ma."

Angela smiled, proud of her accomplishment.

Kate wiped her mouth. "You two are vexatious."

"We love you too, Maur," replied Jane.

"How was your visit with Tony?" asked Angela.

"I told him he needs to hurry up and wake up," Jane ate one of Kate's carrots.

"I should be with him," said Kate.

"You will but first you need to get better. As soon as they clear you, you can go see Tony."

"It kills me to think of him laying down there all by himself."

"Don't worry about that sweetie, Jane and I will visit with him until you're ready."

"Yeah, you know I really like talking to him, especially when he he's not talking back," joked Jane.

Angela slapped Jane's arm. "Stop it!"

Jane laughed before a yawn escaped her mouth.

"I found a hotel a few blocks from here, why don't you call it a night? Go grab a shower and something to eat."

Jane looked at Kate. "You won't absolutely hate me if I go to the hotel?"

"You're not going to stay with me?" asked Kate, like an innocent child.

"I'm staying the night with you, Maura," said Angela, kissing the side of Kate's head. "Don't worry."

"Okay."

"I'll be back first thing in the morning," Jane gave Kate a hug. "I want to see you eating breakfast when I get back."

"Oh, she will be," interjected Angela.

Her duffle bag slung over her shoulder, Jane once again found herself waiting on the down elevator. "I should just take the stairs," she groaned, holding down the button.

 **What do you think? Reviews and comments are welcomed and an update is coming :-)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Here we go! Chapter 19! Enjoy :-)**

 **I DO NOT own NCIS, Rizzoli & Isles or anything related to it.**

Kate shifted in the uncomfortable chair looking for relief from her aching back. She felt a tap against her shoulder.

"Sit up," said Jane, standing behind her with a pillow in her hand.

Kate leaned forward as Jane placed the pillow behind her back. Kate sighed in relief as she sat back. "Thanks."

Jane sat down in a chair next to Kate. "Foot up."

Kate placed her injured foot into Jane's lap for elevation.

Jane reached over to the table to grab the ice pack, placing it on Kate's foot.

Kate hissed. "Ahh, that's cold!"

"Sorry."

"You could have warned me first!"

"It's cold," chuckled Jane. "Just following your doctor's orders to ice your foot for twenty minutes every hour."

"We could have skipped this hour."

"I don't think so," Jane looked over at her best friend, no makeup, her hair pulled back in a messy ponytail, her tiny, pregnant frame being swallowed by a University of West Virginia sweat shirt, a pair of maternity jeans and a Converse on her uninjured foot that Angela purchased her at the local mall.

After two days, Kate was released from the hospital but instead of heading back to the hotel to rest as Angela suggested, Kate's focus was on Tony. Being Dr. Caitlin Isles, Kate was able to use her status in the medical community to get Tony moved from the I.C.U. bay into a private I.C.U. room where she herself was better able to monitor his condition, not that she didn't trust the expertise of his current doctor. This is where she could be found every day for a week from the time visiting hours started until they ended.

Jane looked at Tony. "Did the doctor say when they might be able to do the other surgeries?"

Kate sighed. "No, the swelling in his brain is still pretty bad. His doctor prefers to wait until he sees improvement."

"Guess that means I won't be seeing my apartment anytime soon."

"You don't have to stay, Jane. I can manage on my own."

"Yeah, I can just see you hobbling the three blocks here from the hotel on your broken foot."

"My foot is not broken, I have torn ligaments and tendons."

"Which according to your doctor is a tougher injury to heal from. Which is why I'm not leaving you. Someone has to look after you."

"I don't want you using up all your leave time on me."

"How I choose to use my leave time is none of your business. So I won't be able to take a day off for the next year," Jane smiled. "You need me, I'm going to be here, end of story. Now where is Ma? I'm starving!"

Angela walked in. "Dinnertime, ladies! I got grilled Caprese sandwiches and tomato soup. That corner market has a good selection of Italian breads," Angela handed Jane and Kate a sandwich along with a thermos of soup. Jane quickly started eating but Kate just stared at her food. "Don't tell me you're still not hungry, Maura?"

"I'm just a little nauseous, that's all," replied Kate.

"You were nauseous yesterday too," said Jane with her mouth full. "You're morning sickness isn't trying to come back, is it?"

"Don't talk with your mouth full!" scolded Angela. "Nauseous or not, I want you to eat half that sandwich," Angela poured some soup into the thermos cup. "And a cup full of soup. I have to make sure you are good and fed and that my granddaughter is fat, happy baby!" Angela rubbed Kate's stomach.

Kate sighed as she took a bite of her sandwich.

"Good, huh?"

"Not bad."

Angela sat down. "How's Tony doing today?"

"Still in a coma," replied Jane.

Angela looked Tony over. "He'll be up soon, I can feel it."

"I sure hope so," Jane glanced over at her friend.

Angela kept close tabs on Kate as she ate, making sure she consumed a decent portion to satisfy her and her baby. "Good job, sweetie! You ate just about all your food!" Angela collected Kate and Jane's trash.

"Ma, stop treating Maura like a kid," said Jane.

"I'm not! I'm just encouraging her!"

"Well, you don't have to encourage her like a four year old."

"Whatever! Maura, cause you at all your food, I'm going to get you a chocolate cupcake for dessert tonight!"

"See what I mean?"

There was a knock at the door.

"I'm sorry but visiting hours are over," said a nurse.

"It's six o'clock already?" asked Kate.

"Yes, ma'am."

A sad look overtook Kate's face.

"We will come back first thing in the morning," reassured Jane.

"Okay," Kate carefully left herself out her chair.

"Easy. Easy," repeated Jane as she helped Kate up.

"I got it, Jane," Kate placed her injured foot on the ground, putting her weight on it. "Ow!" she cringed nearly falling back in the chair.

"I said easy!" Jane reached over grabbing Kate's crutches, helping her situate them under her arms. "Take your weight off your foot and put it on the crutches."

"I know how to use crutches," Kate struggled to place the crutches in front of her, swinging her pregnant weight forward towards Tony's head. "I have to go, Tony. I will be back first thing tomorrow, okay?" She kissed Tony's cheek. "I love you. Wake up soon."

Back at the hotel, Kate showered before she reclined in one of the room's double beds, dressed in a pair of Jane's basketball shorts and B.P.D. T-shirt. She gently pressing on her stomach, talking to her unborn daughter. "Come on, baby girl. Can Mommy get just a little kick? You always kick when Daddy pokes at you, you don't want to kick for me?"

Jane walked out the bathroom, dressed in some sweats and a tank-top, running a towel over her hair, damp from her shower. "Where's Ma?"

Kate pushed on her stomach again. "She went to buy my cupcake. I told her not to but I earned it," mocked Kate.

"Oh," Jane noticed Kate poking around her stomach "You keep poking at her like that, she's going to poke you back," Jane flopped down in bed next to Kate.

"She hasn't been moving like she usually does."

"That's not good."

"It probably just her response to my level of stress along with the return of my morning sickness. I've felt her roll over but she hasn't been kicking. I thought maybe some external stimulation would help get her going."

Jane placed her hand on Kate's stomach "She's been through hell just like you. Just give her some time. You both just need some time."

"I don't know how much time we have," Kate put her head down.

Jane dipped her head down, looking into Kate's eyes. "Talk to me, Maur."

"The longer Tony is comatose the greater the chance of long term damage and I," Kate took a deep breath. "I can't raise her on my own, Jane. I mean, I am more than capable of providing for my daughter financially on my own by the thought of raising her by myself."

"You won't have to raise her by yourself, Maura. Tony will be there, every step of the way. There is no way he would leave you and miss out on seeing his little girl grow up."

"What if he does?"

"He won't! And if he does, well, there are a lot of people who are ready and willing to help you raise and shower this little girl with all the love she deserves."

"Like who?"

"Ma, for one! She cannot wait to be Nonna again, and to a little girl? Come on! You see the way she smothers T.J., this little girl is going to have it ten times worse!"

Kate laughed to herself.

"And then there's Abby, the first time she babysits her, she is going to have her in a black onesie with pigtails! I'm pretty sure she is already narrowing down the best colleges for her to go to. Then you have Gibbs, I mean, he loves you like a daughter, how do you think he is going to feel about your daughter? And whether or not Tony comes out of this, and he is coming out of this, I'm so helping you with this baby! I can't wait to be Auntie Janie! Day one, I'm teaching her everything she needs to know about baseball! I'm taking her to games and teaching her how to throw a pitch!"

"Please don't turn my daughter into a tomboy."

"Too late!" laughed Jane. "Her first birthday, she's getting a glove and a cap!"

Kate laughed out loud.

"See you have nothing to worry about. She will be loved. Just like her Mommy and Daddy."

"Thank you, Jane. You have always been there for me and I'm happy to hear that the same sentiment is extended to my daughter. When you have kids, I will do the same for them and when you have a daughter, I'm going to make sure Auntie Katie turns her into a stylish nerd."

Jane scoffed. "Never going to happen!"

"Why not?"

"One because I'm never having kids. Two, if I did, I'm having boys because girls are too much work and you would be Auntie Maura not Katie."

"My name is Kate, Jane. Whether you chose to call me that or not."

"Yes but to me and my hypothetical children you will always be Maura."

Kate poked Jane, playfully. "Okay, Auntie Janie."

Jane grabbed her arm pretending to be hurt. "Ow! That hurt!"

Kate laughed.

"And you little girl," Jane leaned into Kate's stomach. "This is your Auntie Janie talking. Stop being such a badass a kick for your Mommy. She's worried enough about your Daddy, she doesn't need to be worried about you too."

"Could you please not curse at my..." Kate jump as she felt a hard kick from her unborn daughter.

Jane smiled, rubbing Kate's belly. "Good girl!"

The next few days went by like the first, Jane and Angela would help Kate to the hospital first thing in the morning so she could be with a comatose Tony. Angela would bring them food, watching Kate closely to make sure she ate enough for her and her baby then the nurse would come and ask them to leave.

One afternoon, Dr. Evans entered the room while Kate and Jane sat watching a program on the tiny TV next to Tony's bed while Angela busied herself knitting. "How we doing today ladies?"

"Hello, Dr. Evans," smiled Angela.

"Hey Doc, what do we have to do to get a bigger TV in here?" asked Jane. "This little ten inch screen is killing me!"

"I'm sorry, Jane but you're going to have to make do with that."

"He's in a private room and this is the best you can do for a TV?"

"His HMO doesn't cover it," joked Dr. Evans.

"Funny, you do realize that I'm best friends with one of the board members of several of the foundations that support this hospital?"

"Stop it, Jane," scolded Kate.

"What? I'm trying to get us a bigger television!"

"The television is fine, Dr. Evans."

Dr. Evans laughed. "That's good to know. How are you, Mrs. DiNozzo?"

"Fine. Would be even better if I could get some good news on my husband's condition."

"Hopefully I will have some for you soon. I'm taking Tony down to neuroimaging, depending on the results, we may be able to move forward with his treatment."

"We got to get him home, Doc," said Jane.

"Doing my best. If you ladies could excuse my team, we will take him down now."

Jane helped Kate onto her crutches, moving out the way so Dr. Evans' and his team could take him down to neuroimaging. They waited patiently for the Dr. Evans outside the imaging room, well as patiently as they could.

Jane threw her magazine on the table. "You should tell those foundations of yours to fund this place some newer magazines, these things are old as dirt!" Jane looked over at Angela. "What exactly are you making over there, Ma? You've been knitting all day!"

"Just a few little things for the baby. It's going to be cold when she's born so I figured some booties and hats would be useful."

"My due date is in March, it will be almost spring by then, she won't need booties and hats for very long," said

Kate.

"Just in case, we may have a bad winter. I ordered some more yarn to the hotel so I can get started on her baby blanket as well. Its super soft, in the most beautiful shade of light purple. I was thinking of maybe putting little ducks on it."

"Sounds nice," smiled Jane. "What do I have to do to get one of your blankets? I would like to snuggle up with one of them in the winter."

"Start making me some grandbabies and you can have one," replied Angela with a smile.

"Why did I even ask?"

Dr. Evans walked out from the back. "Mrs. DiNozzo, can I speak with you?"

"Sure," Kate got up following the doctor to the back. Kate stood next to the Dr. Evans studying the image on the plasma screen. Kate sighed. "His brain is still swollen."

"Yes but it has greatly decreased from where it was before. He's showing signs of improvement."

"Can we transfer him to D.C.?"

"We could but I advise against it. We don't want to risk any unnecessary bumps to his head there is a six inch piece of his skull is missing."

"True."

"While transferring him may not be a good idea right now, I do think we can look into starting his surgeries."

"When?"

"We can see about doing the surgeries on his hands in the next few days. His knee is going to require several surgeries. Perhaps the following week we can start on that."

"Sounds like a plan. Any hope that he will wake up soon?"

"I can't say."

Kate put her head down.

Dr. Evans placed his hand on Kate's shoulder. "Don't give up, Mrs. DiNozzo, we will get him through this."

 **What do you think? Reviews and comments are welcomed and an update is coming :-)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Here we go! Chapter 20! Enjoy!**

 **You know how this works, I DO NOT own NCIS, Rizzoli & Isles or anything related to it.**

Tony's next neuroimaging went much like the previous allowing Dr. Evans to okay his hand surgeries. Screws and metal plates where placed throughout both his hands before both were placed back into casts up to his mid-forearm. A week later, he had his first reconstructive knee surgery landing him back in a long leg cast, all the while Tony remained in a coma.

Kate watched from Tony's bedside as Jane and Angela argued over the assembly of the four-foot-tall fake pine tree for Tony's room.

"That piece doesn't go there, Ma! That's for the top of the tree not the bottom!" stated Jane.

"I know what I'm doing, Jane! Who do you think put up the tree all those years when you were little?" snapped Angela.

"That would explain why they were always leaning!"

Kate laughed.

Jane walked up to Kate. "Why did you say it was okay for her to put a tree up in here?"

Kate shrugged her shoulders. "It seemed like a good idea at the time. I mean it is nearly Christmas."

"It wasn't a good idea!"

Angela plugged in the tree, lightening up the corner with a variety of multicolored lights. "There! Isn't it cute?"

"It's leaning, Ma," replied Jane.

Angela pushed the tree against the wall. "There! It brings a little Christmas cheer to the room."

"It's lovely, Angela," grinned Kate.

"Do you and Tony have any special ornaments you put on your tree? I can bring them back with me."

"No, we haven't had a Christmas tree as a couple yet seeing how we spent our first Christmas in Hawaii. We were planning to put one up this year but I guess we will do that next year," Kate looked over at Tony.

"I wanted to spend Christmas in Hawaii. No one asked me if I wanted to go," Jane crossed her arms over her chest, pouting.

Kate laughed at her friend's playfulness.

"Maybe this will be your first tree as a couple. Christmas is ten days away, plenty of time for a Christmas miracle."

"Perhaps."

"Well I will see if I can find some things you two would like while I'm in D.C. Are you sure you will be alright by yourself today?"

"I will be fine, Angela."

"You could ride back with me to drop off, Ma," offered Jane. "I can bring you back early tomorrow."

"He might wake up while we are gone, I want to be nearby. I can handle myself until you come back."

"You sure?"

"Yes, Jane."

"I'm sorry I have to run off, sweetheart but my staff has apparently lost their minds while I've been gone. I just need to go straighten them out and I will be back, I promise," said Angela. "I want you to eat something tonight, Maura. No excuses!"

"I will, Angela."

"And something for breakfast too!"

"Okay."

"And you call me when you get back to the hotel," ordered Jane. "You are not to try and walk there on your foot. You may not need your crutches anymore but your foot is still fucked up."

"Jane, language!" snapped Angela.

"I will call a cab to come get me and to bring me in the morning," replied Kate.

"And ice it and elevated it tonight," added Jane.

Kate rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Okay."

Angela gave Kate a hug, kissing her on the cheek. "I love you, sweetie," she rubbed Kate's stomach. "Love you too, grandbaby."

Kate smiled as Angela left the room.

Jane walked up to Kate, giving her a hug. "I'll try to be back before lunch tomorrow."

"Okay."

Jane left.

Kate sighed as she looked back at Tony. "Guess it's just me and you today, Tony. Not that I mind, I miss our alone time. I miss you," Kate gently rubbed Tony's arm, staring at her husband's still body. "I put up the baby's new ultrasound photo for you. My doctor here did one yesterday, said the baby is fine. She's still a little small for six months gestation but she's okay. Her kicks are getting stronger, she likes using my bladder as a punching bag at the moment. She would pick a time when I have an injured foot to send me running to the bathroom constantly," Kate laughed to herself.

Hours passed as Kate sat chatting with Tony. She looked at her watch. "Wow! It's almost six, I better get going before the nurse comes in and kicks me out," Kate put her head down. "This isn't getting easier for me, us being apart like this." Kate looked down at her stomach. "I've been thinking and you know our baby is going to be here in three months and as much as I would love for you to be there with me to meet her, I feel that maybe a lot to ask." Tears began to form in Kate's eyes as she fidgeted with her wedding ring. "I know you love me, Tony. You proved that and I hope you know I love you with all my heart. You laid your life on the line for me and I want you to know I am willing to do the same. You are my world, Tony but if you can't stay, if you want to go, I understand. I want you to stay with me and our little girl but I don't want to be selfish, not with you. I will still love you and always love you no matter what, okay?" Kate got up and kissed Tony's cheek as a tear ran down her face onto his.

 _Tony ran down the hallway. "Kate! Kate!" He ran in the delivery room to find Kate in bed, Jane by her side, a doctor and nurse at her feet as sweat dripped down her forehead._

 _"Push, Kate! Push!" shouted the doctor._

 _"Jane, what the hell? Why didn't you call me? I can't miss this!" Tony made his way to Kate's side. "Kate, baby, I'm here. I'm here, baby."_

 _Kate didn't reply, she simply continued to push with all her might. "I can't," she cried._

 _"You can do it, Maura. Come on, do it for Tony. He's here with you," whispered Jane._

 _"Of course, I'm right here! Kate, baby, look at me! You can do it, push!"_

 _Kate grunted as she pushed one last time before falling back against the bed._

 _The soft cries of a baby filled the room._

 _Tears rolled down Kate's cheeks as the doctor placed the tiny, pink baby in her arms._

 _"Oh my God, Kate. Look at her," whispered Tony. "She's beautiful," Tony admired the baby girl in Kate's arms._

 _"You did good, Maura. Tony would be so proud of you," cooed Jane, softly kissing Kate's temple, tears rolling down her face as she rested her head on Kate._

 _"Would be? I am! Why are you talking about me like him not here?"_

 _Kate cried as she held the baby close to her, kissing her cheek. "Now I have two angels."_

 _A light flashed and Tony found himself inside his and Kate's apartment. "What the?"_

 _Kate sat on the floor with their baby, now a year old, pictures scattered all around._

" _Man, I know they say kids grow up fast but this is ridiculous."_

 _The baby let out a happy laugh._

 _Tony couldn't help but smile as he walked over to join his wife and daughter. "What are you girls doing?" Tony picked up a stack of photos. "Going through family photos," Tony shuffled through the photos seeing picture after picture of Kate and the baby but none of him. "Why am I not in any of these photos?"_

 _Kate reached into a box next to her, pulling out more photos. "Where are they? I know your Daddy's pictures are here somewhere," Kate pulled out Tony's badge placing it on the floor._

 _Seeing the shiny object, the baby instantly reached over and grabbed it, placing it in her mouth._

 _Kate gasped. "No!" she took badge from the baby. "Don't put that in your mouth, sweetheart. That's your Daddy's."_

 _The baby pouted on the verge of tears._

" _It's okay, Kate. She can play with it," said Tony._

 _Kate picked up the baby. "I know, sweetheart but I don't want you to mess it up. It's all we have of Daddy."_

 _Tony scoffed. "What are you talking about? I'm right here! You have Daddy, you don't need some badge!"_

" _I was trying to find some of his old pictures of him for you to see."_

" _What does she need to see my pictures for? She can just look at me!"_

" _He was so handsome. He had the most beautiful smile, just like you," Kate kissed her daughter's chubby cheek as tears fell from her eyes. "That's why I love to see you smile so much because I get to see your Daddy again."_

" _Or you could just look at me," Tony slide closer to Kate and the baby. "Why won't you look at me, Kate?" Tony tried to lift Kate's chin but his hand simply passed through her face. "What?"_

 _A light flashed._

 _Tony stood behind a seven-year-old girl, kneeling in front of a grave._

" _All the kids think I'm weird because I always talk about movies but I just like them! I don't know why? Mommy says it's because I'm just like you!" The little girl paused. "I wish you were here, Daddy. I miss you," the girl looked over her shoulder at Kate who leaned against her Prius watching from a distance. "Mommy misses you more. She was crying yesterday, she wouldn't tell me why but I know it was cause she misses you. I heard her tell Auntie Janie that sometimes it's hard for her to look at me because I look so much like you but that she's grateful that I do because you were one of the best things that ever happened to her. I wish you could come back so she didn't have to be so sad like that. Anyways, I better get going, I love you, Daddy," the girl touched the headstone before getting up and running off towards Kate._

 _Tony felt his heart drop into his stomach as he looked at the headstone with the name "Anthony DiNozzo, Jr." engraved on it. "No. No!" He turned around. "Kate!"_

 _A white cloud began to descend upon him._

 _"No! No! I can't leave her! No!" Tony fell to his knee as Kate disappeared from his sight. "No, not again," Tony cried into his hands until the feeling of a gentle hand on his shoulder caused him to look up._

 _A blonde woman in her early forties, stood behind him, dressed in all white, a halo of light behind her head._

 _The woman smiled. "Hello, Tony."_

" _Mom?" Tony stood up in disbelief. "Is it really you?"_

" _It's me, Tony. I didn't think I'd be seeing you so soon."_

" _Am I…? Did I…?"_

 _The woman didn't answer._

 _Tony looked into his mother's bright green eyes as she cupped Tony's cheek in her hand. "It's okay, Tony."_

 _Tony began to tremble. "Kate?"_

" _You miss her, I know."_

 _Tony looked at his mother. "I can't leave her. Not now! Not like this!"_

" _Technically, you haven't left," chuckled the woman. "What you are seeing is what would be were you to stay here. The choice is yours."_

" _Can I go back?"_

" _There is no such thing as coincidence, Tony. You and Kate were brought back together for a reason, you two have a destiny together that hasn't been fulfilled yet. By coming here now, you leave that destiny incomplete and thus with it the pain of life left unfinished. That's why it hurts you so much to see all this. It's not how it's supposed to be."_

" _I don't want to be here."_

" _Oh, you want to be here. This is a place of peace, of no pain, just joy. For all you have done in life, you've earned this place, it just not the time for you to enjoy it. When the time is right, your separation from Kate will come with the peace this place has to offer, for the both of you."_

" _When will that be?"_

 _His mother smiled. "Only one person knows that answer and it's not for you to know. Go back to Kate, finish the life you two are meant to have. She needs you, especially if that daughter of yours turns out to be anything like her father."_

 _Tony smiled. "Was that her? Was that little girl I saw really my daughter?"_

 _The woman shrugged her shoulder. "You'll have to wait to find that out but don't be surprised if she looks familiar when you do meet her."_

" _But does that mean I won't see you again?"_

 _The woman kissed Tony cheek. "See you later, my son."_

 _A blinding light enclosed Tony._

Tony's body jerked as his eyes shot open. He struggled to catch his breath as his eyes darted around his unfamiliar surroundings. The door to the bathroom opened and out walked Kate. He tried to call for her but something was blocking his throat. He tried to sit up but he was gripped by pain, stopping him from moving. Desperate to get his wife's attention, he could feel his heart start to race which cause a variety of machines to start to beep loudly.

Kate was busy gathering up her things from across the room when the sound of the beeping got her attention. She looked over to the bed to see an alert Tony staring straight at her. Kate gasped. "Tony?"

Tony gasped trying to communicate verbally with his wife, unsuccessfully.

Kate looked at the monitors, seeing her husband's heart rate climb. She made her way to his side. "Tony, relax, honey, relax! You heart rate is raising, you could go into tachycardia. Just relax, okay? You're okay."

Tony continued to gasp his eyes glued to Kate.

Dr. Evans ran in. "What happened?"

"He woke up! I think he's struggling to breath with the intubation tube and he's panicking," said Kate.

"Okay, let's get the tube out!" Dr. Evans signaled for his team's assistance. "Tony, I need you to relax. I'm going to take your tube out, it's going to hurt a bit but if you don't relax it could hurt worse okay?"

Tony nodded.

"Okay, one...two...," Dr. Evans pulled out the tube causing Tony to grunt in pain.

Tony coughed, violently. "Kate!" his voice hoarse.

"Don't try to speak, Tony," replied Dr. Evans.

"Kate."

"I'm right here, Tony," said Kate.

"I didn't leave you."

"No, you didn't leave me," Kate tried to contain her tears of joy, seeing her husband awake.

 **What do you think? Reviews and comments are welcomed and an update is coming :-)**


	21. Chapter 21

Here we go! Chapter 21! Enjoy :-)

I DO NOT own NCIS, Rizzoli Isles or anything related to it.

Tony's eyes followed the glow from the penlight as Dr. Evans moved it from side to side and up and down. "Good job, Tony."

Tony blinked his eyes.

"How are you feeling? Any pain? Headache? Nausea?"

"Pain," he whispered, his throat still sore.

"Where?"

"Everywhere."

Dr. Evans looked at Kate. "That's to be expected given his injuries."

"Perhaps you can put him on a morphine pump, for pain management?"

"I think that's a good idea but first, I want to get him back to neuroimaging. I'm assuming the swelling has decreased enough for him to regain consciousness but I want to be sure."

"I want to stay with him."

"Visiting hours are over, I can't permit you to stay."

"He just came out of a coma. He could easily slip back, I need to be with him!"

"Kate," hissed Tony. "It's okay, I'm alright."

Kate ran her finger over Tony's cheek. "No, I'm not leaving you," Kate looked at Dr. Evans.

"Fine," sighed Dr. Evans. "But I'm going to ask that you stay here while we do the imaging."

"Okay."

Dr. Evans and his team escorted Tony out of the room.

Kate couldn't figure out what to do with herself while she waited. The joy of knowing Tony as awake, was alive, had her on cloud nine though the doctor in her felt it was a bad idea. Tony could easily slip back into a coma but the relief of knowing he was awake right now, far outweighed that worry.

Kate's cellphone rang. "Hello?" she answered.

"What part of call me when you get back to the hotel did you not understand?" shouted Jane, on the other line. "Visiting hours were over four hours ago, which means I should have gotten a call no later than three and a half hours ago given that you stopped and got you something to eat, which you probably didn't!"

"Most people begin a conversation with "hello.""

"Hello. Where the hell have you been?"

Kate rolled her eyes. "I'm at the hospital."

"Why are you at the hospital this time of night?" Jane paused. "Oh shit! What happened to Tony?"

"No, he's fine," said Kate, with smile. "He woke up."

"Maura, don't worry he will be...wait, what?"

"Tony woke up! I was getting ready to leave and he was looking right at me!"

"Yes!" shouted Jane. "Oh my God! This is great!"

"What's great?" questioned Angela in the background.

"Tony is up!"

"Praise Mary, Jesus and all the saints!"

"Is he okay?"

"So far he seems fine. Dr. Evans wanted to do another neuroimaging, I'm waiting for them to get back," said Kate.

"Okay, let me chug down a couple Red Bulls, I'll be back there by three! No later than four!"

"Jane, it's ten o'clock at night, stay where you are. Get some sleep, I'm alright."

"You sure?"

"Yes, I will see you in the morning," Kate hung up the phone.

By the time Dr. Evans brought Tony back, Kate had fallen asleep in her chair.

Dr. Evans gentle nudged Kate. "Mrs. DiNozzo," he whispered.

"Hmmm?" Kate rubbed her eyes. She looks up to see Tony laying with his eyes closed in bed. "Oh no! Did he…" Kate's heart began to race.

"Don't worry. He's just sleeping. The neuroimaging took a little while."

Kate placed her hand over her heart. "Oh, thank goodness."

"We redid Tony's brain imaging and the swelling in his brain has decreased greatly. His brain is almost at normal size."

"That's great!"

"We still need to run a neurological test to check his memory, speech and mobility but from what I can see, I don't think we have anything to worry about."

"So, he's going to be okay?"

Dr. Evans smiled. "Yeah. Because he is mobile now, we have placed him in a helmet to protect his exposed brain until we are able to replace the removed fragment."

"When will you be able to do that?"

"It's the weekend so early next week. He'll have it back in before Christmas."

"He said he was in pain."

"We put him on a morphine pump as you suggested. Why don't you go back to your hotel and get some rest? He'll probably just sleep through the night."

"I'm staying."

"Figured you would say that," Dr. Evans handed Kate a blanket. "The couch lets out."

"Thanks."

Dr. Evans left.

Kate walked over to the couch, laying out the blanket.

"Back hurt."

Kate looked back to see Tony watching her.

"You're back… will hurt… if you sleep there," whispered Tony, his voice still hoarse.

"It's okay as long as I can stay with you."

Tony shook his head. He cringed as he slid over in bed. He tapped the small space next to him. "Bed."

"I'm okay over here."

"Bed."

"I don't want to hurt you."

"You… never hurt…me…Kate," Tony smiled showing off his metal cover grin.

Kate walked up to Tony, kissing him softly on the lips. "I was so scared I lost you."

"Couldn't…leave. Not… yet."

"I love you."

"I know."

Kate carefully climbed into bed with Tony.

Tony put his arms around Kate, holding her the best he could. He inhaled her sweet scent just as the morphine kicked in and he drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

The next morning, Kate woke up before the sun. She quietly climbed out of bed, making sure not to wake Tony to catch a cab back to the hotel. After grabbing a shower and a light breakfast, Kate was back at the hospital.

Kate limped into Tony's room to find him wide awake. "There you are, I was looking for you," grinned Tony, his voice stronger.

"Sorry, I went to grab a shower and something to eat."

"It's okay," Tony looked Kate up and down.

"What?"

"How are you?"

"I'm alive. I'm still a little shaken but I'm getting stronger every day."

"The limp?"

Kate looked down at her injured foot. "Nothing time can't heal."

Tony touched Kate's stomach with his casted hand.

Kate placed her hand on Tony's. "She's okay, even better now that you're here."

"You've gotten bigger."

"Yeah, she's definitely made her presence known. I have to wear maternity clothes now."

"You look beautiful."

Kate's dimple flashed as she smiled.

"So, what's my diagnosis?"

"Huh?"

Tony held up his hands. "What's the total damage done?"

Kate sat down next to Tony. "Your hands are broken. They performed surgery to insert screws and plates to help them heal. Your knee was blown out when Sawyers kicked you, so you will need a few more surgeries to repair that. You have broken ribs along with a broken mandible."

"My jaw is broken? That would explain why I can't open my mouth. What about the head gear?"

"A six-inch piece of your skull was removed to make room for your swelling brain."

"Part of my skull is missing?" Tony looked dumbfounded. "Am I...am I bald?"

Kate cringed.

"You let them shave my head?"

"I was more concerned about your swelling brain than your hair!"

"You should have been concerned about the hair too! I can't believe I'm bald!"

Kate laughed.

"Don't laugh! Don't you dare laugh!" chuckled Tony.

"Sorry. I'm just so happy I can hear you make silly comments like that." Kate carefully laid her forehead against Tony's, looking into his eyes. "I missed you so much."

"We have to put this behind us, Kate. It may be a struggle at times but I don't want Sawyers to win. He tried to destroy us back there but he didn't. We made it and I want us to keep making it."

"Okay."

"I'm mean it, Kate. Don't let what Sawyers did, ruin us."

Kate ran her thumb up and down Tony's cheek. "Nothing can ruin us."

"Good," Tony looked down at Kate's stomach. "That goes for you too, little girl. Despite all this, I want you to still be that amazing little girl I know you will be."

There was a knock at the door as a nurse entered wheeling in a tray. "Morning Mr. DiNozzo, I got your breakfast here."

"Great! I'm so hungry I could eat a cow!"

"Going to have to settle for chicken," the nurse pulled off the tray top revealing the plastic bowl containing the yellow liquid.

"Broth? But I'm hungry!"

"You are on a clear liquid diet until we can ensure your digestive system is in working order plus chewing is out of the question for you. All your meals for the next nine weeks will be coming through a straw," the nurse opened the container placing a straw inside.

"Oh yeah."

"Eat this and maybe by dinner time I can bring you some soup and a smoothie," the nurse left.

"I guess something is better than nothing," Tony went to grab the straw but his casts wouldn't allow him to grip it.

"Here, let me help you," Kate picked up the container, holding it as she guided the straw into Tony's mouth.

Tony sipped the broth, some of it spilling out the side of his mouth.

Kate giggled, taking a napkin wiping his mouth. "May have to buy you some bibs," she chuckled.

"I'm supposed to be taking care of you right now, not the other way around!"

"Tony, you are doing everything you need to do for me right now. You are here, here so I can take care of you! Now stop being such a baby, I have one of those living inside me, I don't need on out here just yet."

"I'm serious, Kate. Who's going to take care of you while I'm stuck on the injured list?"

Jane walked in carrying a bouquet of flowers. "Welcome back, DiNozzo!"

"Hey Jane," smiled Tony.

"Never thought I'd actually be happy to see you," Jane hugged Tony. "You pull some shit like that again, I'll kill you myself."

"Not even out of coma twenty-four hours and you are already harassing me, Rizzoli?"

"It's a part of my charm. How you feeling?"

"Like I had the crap kicked out of me."

"That's how you should be feeling," joked Jane. "I brought you some flowers. You deserve a six pack for all the shit you've been through but I don't think your doctor will approve."

"A cold one would be right on time but the flowers are nice."

Jane placed the flowers on Tony's bedside table. "So, when are you getting out? We need you two back in D.C. and Maura," Jane looked at Kate. "She really needs her hubby back home."

Tony shrugged his shoulders. "Kind of just waking up."

"It's at least going to be another week or two before they consider releasing him," said Kate.

"That long, huh? Well, I've been here for three weeks now, I guess I can deal with West Virginia a little while longer."

"You've been here the entire time?" asked Tony.

"Yeah, Ma and I have been looking after Maura for you, while you were napping. Had to make sure her and the baby were taken care of."

"I should have known. Thanks for looking after my girls."

"They're my girls too," Jane smiled at Kate.

"I'm going to need your help looking after them for a while longer," Tony nodded towards his hands.

"I've been looking after Maura since you two have been married, what's the big deal now?"

Tony laughed. "It's good to be back."

What do you think? Reviews and comments are welcomed and an update is coming :-)


	22. Chapter 22

Here we go! Chapter 22! Enjoy!

I DO NOT own NCIS, Rizzoli Isles or anything related to it.

The scene was all too familiar, Jane sat in a chair next to Tony's bed with Kate's foot resting in her lap as she watched television. Kate sat in a chair next to her reading as she unconsciously rubbed her pregnant belly.

A nurse walked in.

"No, don't you dare wake him up again!" exclaimed Jane as the nurse headed for Tony.

"I have to check his vitals," replied the nurse, smugly.

"You checked his vitals an hour ago, let him sleep! He just had head surgery for God sake!"

"I have been monitoring his vitals, he's fine. His blood pressure and heart rate are just the same as they were when you checked them before," interjected Kate.

"That's nice but I need to check them. I also need to check his alertness and limb strength."

"Check them later!" said Jane. "He needs to rest!"

The nurse cut her eyes at Jane. "My shift is almost over, I need to observe him so I can tell the next nurse what to look for."

"I'm sure, Dr. Isles can fill me in, Gladys," said a young African-American female nurse entering the room.

"Nurse Keisha, thank God you're here!" sighed Jane. "Can you tell your friend here to leave and let Tony sleep for a while?"

"When was the last time you checked, Mr. DiNozzo?" asked Keisha to Gladys.

"An hour ago but he is under observation, he had a cranioplasty this afternoon."

"I know, I'll take over from here. You head on home."

Gladys gave Kate and Jane a disapproving gaze before exiting the room.

"You're the best, Keisha," mumbled Tony, his eyes half open.

"Gladys was starting to get on my nerves."

Keisha laughed, walking up to Tony. "How you feeling, Tony?"

"Fine."

"You mind lifting your arms for me?"

Tony lifted both his arms.

"You feel this?" Keisha ran a pen up and down the sole of Tony's foot.

Tony giggled. "Tickles!"

Keisha laughed. "You're fine. I'll let you rest until dinner."

"What's on the menu tonight?"

"Beef stew."

"Yeah," cheered Tony, sarcastically.

"And you get to have pudding for dessert."

"I like pudding. Can I have two?"

"Eat your beef stew and I'll see about sneaking you in an extra."

Tony smiled. "Okay."

"Have you ladies eaten dinner yet?"

"No," replied Jane. "Can't decide which takeout to get."

"How about some home cooking tonight? I cooked some fried chicken, macaroni and cheese and steamed green beans, there's enough to go around."

"That sounds amazing," said Kate.

Tony laughed. "Someone is hungry."

"That's a good thing," said Jane, rubbing Kate's stomach.

"I'll go heat up the food and bring it in with Tony's dinner," Keisha left.

Kate got up, giving Tony a kiss. "You alright?"

"Yeah."

"So you will be happy to know that you will have minimal scarring on your head. Once your hair grows back, no one will ever be able to tell you had a six inch piece of your skull missing."

"That's good. Now to just get out of this hospital."

"Well that might be a little while. Hopefully we will be home before the new year."

"We're spending our first Christmas together in a hospital."

"It looks that way. We'll have to celebrate our first Christmas together next year."

"At least we're together."

Kate ran her thumb up and down Tony's cheek. "That's all I wanted," Kate flinched as she felt a kick from the baby. "Oh, that was right in the sweet spot. Excuse me, I have to use the restroom," Kate went into the bathroom.

Tony looked at Jane. "Hey Rizzoli, did you do what I asked?"

"Yeah," Jane reached into her pocket pulling out the badly wrapped gift with a red bow on it. She walked over and placed it on Tony's lap. "I don't understand why I couldn't just buy one, why did I have to make it?"

"Because I wanted it handmade."

"Well this wasn't an easy task, I was in the bathroom for two hours trying to make this thing! Maura thinks I was constipated, that's why I was in there so long."

"Thanks for taking one for the team. I don't want what happened to completely ruin our Christmas. You think she will like it?"

"She better! I put a lot of hard work into this thing!"

"I'm serious. It's my fault we can't have a real Christmas. I need this to be special."

"Tony, the fact that you thought of her enough to make me go through the trouble of making this thing, shows just how much you love, Maura. She will love it just for that fact."

Two days later, Kate struggled to get Tony changed into a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. "Arms out!"

Tony held his arms out as Kate slipped his hospital gown off and a sweatshirt on. "I can't see!" shouted Tony, the sweatshirt stuck on his head.

Kate tugged on the shirt. "Geez, you have a big head!" Kate pulls down the shirt revealing Tony's face.

"I almost suffocated in there! Why am I getting dressed for breakfast again? They serve me breakfast in my room?"

"Not this morning! We're going to go down to the cafeteria and have a nice breakfast. Can you hang your legs over the bed so I can put on your shorts and underwear?"

Tony carefully turned himself allowing his legs to hang off the bed so Kate could carefully slip on his boxers. "I can't even eat. Why would I go have breakfast in the cafeteria?"

"Seeing as how I can't make breakfast for you myself like I hoped for, I thought this would be a nice alternative. I'm just trying to make the most of things."

"I know, honey and I appreciate everything you're doing."

A small smile crossed Kate's face. "You're going to have to stand up so I can pull your boxers all the way up."

"Alright," Tony stood up, using Kate to support his weight as Kate tried to pull his boxers on. Just his luck, Jane walked in right the middle of it.

"Geez DiNozzo!" Jane quickly covered her eyes.

"Have you ever heard of knocking, Jane?" snapped Tony as he tried his best to help Kate get his boxers on quicker.

"I think I'm blind!"

"Whatever, Jane! It's probably the best you've seen in a long time!"

"Can you lift your leg so I can put on your shorts?" asked Kate.

Tony complied as Kate pulled on his shorts.

"There all dressed! You can uncover your eyes now, Jane."

"I think I would rather pour acid in them!" Jane opened her eyes.

"What are you doing here anyway, Rizzoli?" questioned Tony.

"Maura invited me to have breakfast with you two. Though after what I saw, I think I've lost my appetite!"

"Merry Christmas to you too, Jane."

"Jane can you bring that wheelchair over here?" asked Kate.

Jane rolled the chair over to where Kate stood with Tony, helping Kate get him into the chair

Jane handed Tony a plastic bag. "Here, I got you this."

Kate reached inside the bag pulling out a Santa hat.

"I know you're self-conscious about your bald ass head so I thought it would help."

"Thanks," replied Tony as Kate slid the hat on Tony's head. "How do I look?"

"Like you're trying to cover your bald head."

Kate smiled. "I think it looks cute!"

"Thanks for the hat, Jane but everyone here has seen me bald no need to hide it," said Tony.

"Never know who you might run into," replied Jane as she got behind Tony's wheelchair pushing him out the room.

Kate walked beside Tony as Jane pushed him down the hall.

"Hey, we just passed the elevator, I thought we were going to the cafeteria?"

"Change of plans," Jane winked at Kate.

Rounding the corner, the three were greeted by a giant black teddy bear with pigtails, a Santa hat and a pair of platform-clad legs.

"What the hell?" questioned Tony.

"Tonyyyyyy!" shrieked a familiar raspy voice from the bear as it ran towards them. The teddy bear landed on the ground as Abby continued running towards them. "Oh my God, Tony!" Abby lounged at Tony, hugging him tight.

"Ahhhh!" cringed Tony in severe pain.

"Abby, no!" exclaimed Kate and Jane pulling the woman off Tony.

"Careful Abbs," said Kate.

Abby took one look at Kate and pulled her into her arms.

"I guess this is better," gasped Kate.

"Abby, you're going to squeeze the baby out of her! Let go!" Jane pulled the two women apart.

"Sorry," Abby wiped the tears from her eyes. She picked up the bear. "Merry Christmas!" Abby handed Tony the bear.

"What are you doing here, Abby?" asked Tony.

"Kate didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"Merry Christmas, Tony!" exclaimed McGee and Ziva, walking out of a conference room.

"Ziva! McGee!" Tony cheesed as he hugged his teammates. "What's going on?"

"Kate invited us to celebrate the holiday with you," replied Ziva. "She thought it would be good for your recovery to be around friends."

Tony looked at Kate. "You did this?"

"Merry Christmas, Tony," smiled Kate.

"We bought gifts and Angela made breakfast. That's if you don't mind a little extra company," said Ziva.

"No, I don't mind at all! It's good to see you guys."

"You had us scared, Tony. You're a real jerk for that," said McGee. "NCIS isn't the same without DiNozzo around."

"That's because I'm awesome!"

"Not exactly the "a" word I was going for."

"How are you feeling?" asked Ziva.

"I'm getting better, slowly."

"What's with the hat? Afraid for us to see the light shining off your bald head?" joked McGee.

"You know how to kick a man when he's down, McGee. Where's Gibbs?"

On cue, Gibbs walked out the conference room.

Tony smiled as he laid eyes on Gibbs. "Hey Boss!"

"DiNozzo. You look like hell."

"Yeah, well."

"Glad to have you back, DiNozzo."

"Thanks Boss."

Gibbs walked over to Kate, without saying a word he kissed her blonde locks.

"Missed you too, Gibbs" whispered Kate.

Angela, Ducky, Palmer and his wife walked out the room.

"Merry Christmas!" exclaimed Angela, walking over to hug Tony. "Welcome back, honey! Don't you scare us like that again."

"I won't."

"Alright, enough of the chit chat, it's Christmas! We got gifts to open!" Angela pushed Tony into the conference room.

The room had been decorated with strings of Christmas lights. The smell of bacon and fresh waffles filled the air. Angela parked Tony next to a table full of gifts.

"All this is for me?" asked Tony, examining the pile of gifts.

"Sure is," smiled Palmer. "Here open mine first!" Jimmy handed Tony a gift.

Tony looked at the box then at his casted hands.

"Oh, my fault! Here," Palmer opened the box revealing DVD box sets. "Thought you might want to watch some classics while you recover."

"Thanks Palmer!"

Brina handed Kate a gift. "Here, for when he's watching his classics."

Kate looked shocked. "You didn't have to get me anything."

"Of course we did, Dr. Isles," said Jimmy. "We didn't just come all this way for Tony. We're here for you too. Open it!"

Kate unwrapped the gift of a novel.

"Thought your might enjoy reading a classic instead of watching one and it's a great read for the baby too."

"Thank you."

"My gift next!" smiled Ziva. She pulled out two pairs of matching fuzzy pajamas out of a gift bag. "For you two!"

"Are those Sesame Street characters?" asked Kate, cringing at the colorful pants.

"Yes!"

"Cool!" said Tony. "Those will come in handy at night, it gets cold in my room."

"That's great because I got you these too!" Ziva pulled out two pairs of Sesame Street fuzzy socks. "And for when Little DiNozzo comes," she pulled out a baby set of pajamas and socks.

"Those are too cute," chuckled Angela.

The morning moved on as Kate and Tony enjoyed opening gifts from their team and a hearty breakfast from Angela. Well, Kate enjoyed Angela's breakfast, Tony enjoyed some thinned out maple syrup infused cream of wheat through a straw.

Dr. Evans knocked on the door. "Hope I'm not interrupting."

"Hey Dr. Evans!" smiled Tony.

"Looks like you're enjoying your holiday!"

"I am!"

"That's great! I just wanted to drop in and see you before I left and talk to you about a few things."

"About what?" asked Tony.

"Why don't we step out into the hall?" suggested Gibbs to his team.

"No, you don't have to leave. I'm sure Tony will want to share this news with you all," Dr. Evans smiled at Tony. "I'm releasing you at the beginning of the week."

Tony's face lit up. "Really?"

"Yep! At this phase of your recovery, you're doing great! I don't see why you can't go home and continue your recovery there. But I have a few requests."

"Okay?"

"You go home and you rest. As much as I know you want to take care of Kate, you are recovering from traumatic injuries. The only way your body is going to heal is if you let it. With your wife being so far along in her pregnancy, I think sending you home in a wheelchair will be troublesome. I want you to have some independent mobility so I'm having you fitted for a hands-free crutch for your knee. It will allow you to at least walk around on your own but you are still going to need help with everyday tasks given you can't use your hands. Kate, you might want to consider getting a day nurse to help you."

"She won't need any help from a nurse, she has all the help she needs right here," chimed in Angela, rubbing Tony's arm.

"I have passed your case on to a friend of mine in D.C., he knows the severity of your case and will be monitoring you closely out there. Dr. Isles, please feel free to discuss any concerns you may have with him."

"I certainly will," said Kate.

"Well I'll leave you all be now. Have a happy holiday," Dr. Evans left.

"Hear that, Tony? You're coming home next week!" cheered Jane.

Tony smiled at Kate. "We're going home."

Later that afternoon, the team left on their way back to D.C.. Gibbs drive Jane and Angela to the store to buy some food to get Jane, Kate and Tony through the rest of their stay in West Virginia, leaving Kate and Tony alone for a while.

"Best! Christmas! Ever!" exclaimed Tony, now back in bed.

Kate sat at the foot of the bed. "Glad you liked it. The team got you some good gifts."

"You too! They got you some nice things."

"Yeah but I wasn't expecting anything though. I feel bad that I didn't have something for each of them in return. When we get home I'll have to purchase some thank you cards for them."

Tony glanced at his side table drawer. "You have one more gift to open."

Kate raised her eyebrow looking at the stack of gifts they had received. "No, I'm sure we opened them all."

"Look in the drawer."

Kate got up opening the drawer, retrieving the gift Jane had put there. "What's this?"

"Open it!"

Kate ripped the wrapping paper revealing the Popsicle sticks picture frame. Around the frame, red and green jewels had been glued on and at top it read "Our First Christmas," in a familiar hand writing. Inside a picture of Kate and Tony, taken a few days earlier as they lounged in Tony's hospital bed along with the most recent ultrasound picture Kate had given Tony.

"It's a tree ornament, well it's supposed to be, I'm not sure what Jane made."

Kate lightly ran her finger over the photo.

"I know it's not the best picture but it's all Jane could get."

"You put the baby's ultrasound photo in here."

Tony shrugged his shoulders. "I know she's not here in person yet but I don't know it kind of feels like she is. We said this year we were going to start Christmas traditions for our own family. I thought this would be a good start. If I could, I would have gotten a real fancy one but I'm kind of limited on what I can do from in here so I asked Jane to make this. We can put it on our tree every year and remember our first..." Tony was cut off by Kate's lips capturing his.

"I love it!"

"Really?"

Kate walked over placing the ornament on the tree in the corner. "Perhaps next year we can replace the photo with one that's more flattering?"

Tony laughed. "Sure. Hey, we have a few hours before you have to go. Jane bought over "It's a Wonderful Life," want to watch?"

"Okay," Kate set up in the DVD before taking a seat in the chair next to Tony's bed.

Tony carefully moved over in bed. "Come lay with me."

Kate shook her head.

"You're not going to hurt me, Kate. Come on! I want to cuddle," grinned Tony.

Kate got up and slid into bed next to Tony.

"You're taking up a lot more space lately," chuckled Tony, brushing his casted hand over Kate's growing stomach.

"Shut up!"

Tony placed his arm around Kate's shoulder, holding her close.

Kate hesitated before placing her head on his chest as the opening credits started.

Tony smiled. "Feel like I'm home already."

Yeah! Tony is going home! What do you think? Reviews and comments are welcome and an update is coming :-)


	23. Chapter 23

Here we go! Chapter 23! Enjoy! :-)

I do not own NCIS, Rizzoli Isles or anything related to it.

Kate took careful note as Keisha and Dr. Evans strapped the metal contraption around Tony's leg. They supported his weight as they helped him to his feet.

"How does it feel, Tony?" asked Dr. Evans.

"I feel like the six million dollar man," Tony wobbled on his legs. "Race you, Doc!"

"There will be no running on this. It's strictly for support. Given you can't hold crutches up because of your hands, this will act as your crutch allowing you to move around without putting weight on your knee."

Tony took some slow steps around the room. "I guess I can work with this. How long will I be in this thing?"

"Eight weeks. Hopefully then your hands will have healed so we can get you out those casts and work towards getting your knee into a brace so you can start physical therapy."

"Two months without being able to use my hands is going to be rough."

"Look at the bright side, you will have use of your hands before your baby is born so you will be able to hold your little girl all you want," smiled Keisha.

Tony smiled. "That is the bright side, isn't it?" He looked at Kate.

"Thank you, Dr. Evans for everything," said Kate.

Dr. Evans and Keisha left the room.

Tony hobbled up to Kate. "Look, no hands! Literally!"

A smile crossed Kate's face. "It's good to see you walking again."

"It's good to be walking again, or lack thereof," Tony wrapped his arms around Kate's waist. "Everything is going to be okay, Kate. Despite all this me, you and our baby girl are going to be just fine."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because I love you and that love got us this far and it will get us even further."

Kate rested her head on Tony's chest. "I love you too."

Jane burst in the room. "Let's hit the road! The car is packed, I drank four Red Bulls, we will be home by lunch!"

"Let's do this!" Tony hobbled out the room with Kate following close behind.

"Could you possibly drive with some degree of discretion, Jane? Tony already has a lot of injuries, I don't want to add whip lash to the list," said Kate.

Jane cut her eyes at her best friend.

The ride back to DC was a calm one. Tony napped in the backseat with his leg up on the seat while Kate rode shotgun listening to Jane sing along to the radio, drumming on the steering wheel.

"Know you can't wait to get back home," said Jane.

Kate shifted in her seat. "Yeah."

"That "yeah" didn't sound too certain."

"The last time I saw our apartment was the night I was kidnapped. Just worried being there might..." Kate was quiet.

"Doesn't matter where you stay, the memories will follow you anywhere. I think I had just as many nightmares about Hoyt at your place as I did at mine," Jane looked over Kate. "Maybe you should talk to someone. My therapist really helped me get through my ordeal with Hoyt."

Kate looked at Jane. "I was your therapist."

"True but you can't talk to yourself so you should actually go see one."

Kate let out a little laugh.

"I'll go with you if you want."

Kate shook her head. "Nah, I'll be fine. I just want to get back home and back to life with my husband and put all these behind me."

Arriving at their apartment, Jane helped Kate get Tony settled in on the sofa. The three stood in an eerie silence as they looked around the apartment.

Jane cleared her throat. "You two sure you're going to be okay? I could stay if you…"

"We're okay, Jane. Thank you," interrupted Kate.

"Okay, if you need me, I'll be downstairs at my place," Jane left the apartment.

Kate took a seat next to Tony.

"Home, sweet home," chuckled Tony, nervously.

"Yeah," replied Kate.

"Is it just me or does home not really feel like our home?"

"No, it doesn't," Kate shivered. "Maybe we should have stayed at a hotel for awhile?"

"No, no, we said we wanted to come home and this is home. This is our home. Yeah, maybe Sawyers took away some of its sanctity but it's still ours. It's us. We're still here and we should be here."

Kate rested her head on Tony's shoulder. "How long will it be before this is all becomes a thing of the past."

Tony kissed the top of Kate's head. "I don't know but in time it will. We just have to hang in there. Can't let this break us."

Kate nodded.

It took Kate and Tony some time to get into the swing of life back at home but they managed to find a rhythm. However, some things seemed to be out of sync.

Kate yawned as she proused the clothing rack of the baby boutique.

"I like this one!"

Kate looked up to see her husband kicked back in a rocking chair that looked more like a recliner.

"I can image me and the baby watching football in this!"

Kate shock her head. "I don't think so."

"Why not?"

"I'm going to be the one using the rocking chair the most with the baby I would prefer something with a more feminine feel."

"Hogging the baby already?"

"No but seeing how I will be the one breastfeeding her I think my preference in rockers beats yours."

"Got me there but I bet you will change your mind once you try it. Come here!"

Kate rolled her eyes as she walked over to Tony.

Tony pointed to his lap. "Have a seat."

Kate tilted her head. "I'm not sitting in your lap."

"Come on, you got to experience what the baby will feel being rocked in this awesome chair! Come on, sit on Daddy's lap."

Kate carefully sat on Tony's good lap.

"Relax, you can't hurt me any worse than I already am," Tony placed his arms around Kate's extended waist as he rocked them back and forth.

"Hmmm, this does glide rather smooth."

"I know right! She will be napping in no time if we rock her in this!"

Kate yawned.

Tony laughed. "Guess you will be napping too!"

"Sorry, she hasn't been allowing me much sleep at night," Kate looked at her stomach.

"So that's why you've been tossing and turning in your sleep so much lately? I was worried it was something else."

Kate was quiet.

"Is it something else? I've found it hard to sleep some night thinking about what happened."

"I'm fine."

Tony smiled. "Of course you are."

Just then, a little blond haired boy ran up to Tony and Kate.

"Hey little guy," smiled Tony. "Where did you come from?"

The boy pointed at Kate's stomach. "Baby!"

Tony looked at Kate. "Yeah, she's having a baby."

The little boy laughed, bouncing happily where he stood. "Baby!"

"Yeah, baby, just like you."

The little boy reached out his arms as he walked up to Kate. He placed his hands on her belly as he smiled up at her.

Kate could feel her heart start to race as she stared into the boy's innocent blue eyes.

The little boy giggled as he placed his ear to Kate's stomach.

Kate cringed, her body becoming stiff under the little boy's touch. She took a deep breath to calm her nerves but nothing seemed to help. She felt her daughter move inside her.

The boy clapped his hands at the movement. He grinned up at Kate before placing his ear back to her stomach.

Out of nowhere, Kate pushed the little boy away. "Stop!"

The little boy looked up at Kate with sad eyes. His bottom lip trembling as tears formed in his eyes.

"Kate?" questioned Tony at his wife's action.

The little boy's cries echoed through the store.

His mother ran up, scooping the boy into her arms. "What happened?"

Kate shook her head as if she was coming out of a trance. She looked at Tony and then at the crying boy. "What?"

"What did you do to my son?"

"I didn't… I didn't mean too. He just…I just…I'm sorry. Here let me buy him a toy to apologize."

"No, that's quite alright. We're just going to go," the woman walked away with her son still crying in her arms.

Tony looked at Kate. "What was that about?"

Kate could feel herself coming undone. "Can we go please?" she asked, her voice shaky with emotion. She stood up and helped Tony to his feet before leaving the boutique.

At home, Tony sat patiently in bed waiting for Kate to get out the shower. Kate walked into the bedroom dress a cami showing every bit of her pregnant stomach and the fuzzy Sesame Street pants Ziva had purchased. "Feeling better?"

Kate sighed. "Yeah."

"What happened at the boutique?"

Kate shook her head. "I don't know? Something just come over me and I didn't want that little boy touching my stomach. I didn't mean to make him cry."

"I know you didn't. Don't worry about it, just because you made a little kid cry doesn't make you a bad person," chuckled Tony.

"You're not making me feel better."

"Sorry."

Kate walked over to Tony's side of the bed. "Here let's get you under the covers."

Tony shifted allowing Kate to pull the covers over him.

"You want a snack before bed? We got pudding cups."

"No, I'm fine," Tony couldn't help but smile at the sight his beautiful wife leaning over him. He placed his hand on the small of her back, gently pulling her on top of him, capturing her lips with his.

"What was that for?"

"Just because," Tony kissed Kate again, working his way down her jawline to her neck.

Kate cringed, shying away from Tony.

"Come on, Kate."

"Not tonight, Tony."

"Am I that disgusting?"

"I didn't say that."

"Is it something I did?"

"No, you didn't do anything," Kate paused, Sawyers flashing into her mind. "I'm just tired, that's all."

"You're tired?"

"Yes. I'm six months pregnant, I get tired!" Kate walked over to her side of the bed. She slid into bed, laying on her side facing away from Tony.

Tony was about to reach out for her when he noticed her she curl into a tight little ball under the covers. He laid down, his eyes never leaving his wife.

The next day, Kate helped Tony get dressed in his dark wash jeans and button up. They hadn't say much to each other since the incident the night before and the silence was starting to bother Tony. Tony placed his hand on Kate's waist. "I really am worried about you. There is something going on with you, I don't know what it is but something is different and if you know what it is, I wish you would talk to me about it."

Kate said nothing as she buttoned Tony's shirt.

"Can you please talk to me."

"There's nothing to talk about, Tony."

"I think there is."

"There's not. Now stop worrying, I don't want it to ruin your day. The team has the day off and are going to take you out for a while. Be good for you to be with the team."

"I don't want to leave you here all by yourself."

"I'll be fine."

There was knock at the door before Jane walked in. "Yo!"

"We're in the bedroom," replied Kate.

"Dressed, I hope," joked Jane, walking in with Gibbs. "Hey! Found this guy outside."

"Hey Boss," replied Tony.

"Ready to go? McGee and Ziva are waiting in the car," questioned Gibbs.

Tony looked at Kate. "I guess so."

Kate pulled a beanie onto Tony's head. "Enjoy yourself, okay?" she pecked Tony on the lips.

Gibbs and Tony left.

Jane sat down on the bed, staring at Kate. "So what's up? You said you need me to go with you somewhere today."

"I do," replied Kate.

"Let me guess? Shopping?"

"No," sighed Kate. "I made an appointment with a therapist and I would like you to accompany me."

"A therapist?"

"Yes," Kate sat down next to Jane. "I think it's time I talk to someone about what happened. I'm rather embarrassed to have to admit that thus why I have cancelled my appointment twice already. I figured if you go with me, I'll actually have to go."

"Maura, you have nothing to be ashamed of. You were abducted and held captive, it's understandable that you might need to talk to someone about it. Does Tony know you're going?"

"I didn't tell him. He needs to be focused on his recovery not me."

"Maura?"

"I just need your support right now, Jane. I won't keep Tony in the dark for too long but for right now…"

Jane nodded. "I get it. Whatever you need, I'm here for you."

Kate nervously twisted her wedding ring as she sat across from her therapist, Dr. Ryan. The silence in the room only broken by the sound of Dr. Ryan's pen etching on her notepad.

Dr. Ryan looked over the brim of her glasses making eye contact with Kate, causing her to adjust herself in her seat. Dr. Ryan smiled. "Well Kate, you all but diagnosed yourself. You are suffering from a mild case of post traumatic stress."

Kate nodded her head in agreement. "So what so your recommendation for treatment?"

"What do you think I should recommend?"

Kate shrugged her shoulders. "That's why I came to you."

"Come on, Kate. You're aware you have PTSD and you're more than capable of treating your symptoms. "

Kate looked at Jane.

Jane nodded. "It's okay?"

Kate took a deep breath. "I need to figure out a way to be the person I used to be."

"Go on."

"I've been through so many changes in the last year, from moving here to getting married, now I'm having a baby. Add Sawyers to that, it's like I'm not me anymore."

"Getting married and having children are major life changes but they shouldn't make you feel like you aren't yourself anymore. Wife, mother, they are just labels that describe you. The person in the mirror is still Caitlin."

"That's just it. When I look in the mirror, I don't see Caitlin."

"You see Maura," interrupted Jane.

Kate remained quiet.

"It's that whole mind, body thing. Like you used to talk about when I was dealing with Hoyt. In order for me to think I was strong enough to face him, I had to feel strong enough to face him so you made me workout. The stronger I felt physically the stronger I felt mentally. Maybe you don't feel like Kate cause you still feel like and see Maura."

"Not sure exactly what Jane is referring to but she maybe on to something with the mind, body connection idea. While the best means of overcoming what happened to is to talk about it, the more you talk about it, the more you will be able to come to terms with it perhaps getting back to your roots, to you, will make you feel like your old self. A day of pampering could be a good start."

"You're prescribing her a spa day?" questioned Jane.

"Just as a starting point. I would still like to see Kate to talk through this."

For the most part, Kate was enjoying her spa getaway with Jane, Abby and Ziva but her attempts to relax were rather difficult with the sound of Jane's complaining echoing through the air.

"Okay, why are we doing this again?" groaned Jane as the masseuse worked her back.

"We are supposed to be relaxing," sighed Abby, enjoying the sensation of the hands on her body.

"I'm not feeling very relaxed."

"Maybe if you relaxed your tongue and be quiet you could."

Jane cut her eyes at Abby.

Kate sighed as the masseuse worked her feet. "I needed a good shiatsu to help stimulate my qi," explained Kate.

"Hmm, me too," sighed Ziva. "A little to the left please?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" griped Jane.

"Maybe a good shiatsu will fix your attitude, Jane," smirked Abby.

"Okay, if you three don't start speaking English!"

Kate, Abby and Ziva laughed.

Jane groaned. "When will this be over?"

Abby looked at her watch. "We have another fifteen minutes and then we head over to the salon for our makeovers."

"Makeovers? Oh hell no! That sounds worse than the massage! I'll pass!"

"Oh, you're definitely getting a makeover, Jane!"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

The male hair stylist stood perplexed as he stared at Jane's mane. "No, no, no! This will not work! I can't work with these curls!

"What's wrong with my hair?"

"The better question is what isn't?"

Kate watched the entertainment from her chair across the salon.

"Looks like your friend is getting one of Javier's specials," said Kate's female stylist.

"I hope he doesn't get one of Jane's specials in return."

The stylist laughed. She looked at Kate's stomach. "How far along are you?"

Kate held her stomach. "Seven months."

"Your first?"

"Yeah, we're having a girl."

"Congratulations!"

"Thanks."

"Let me guess, you're here today because when you look in the mirror you can barely see the woman you were before this alien baby took over your body let alone do you feel like her? I felt just like that when I was pregnant with my first."

Kate laughed. "Something like that. It's been a rough month for my husband and I and I'm just trying to get back to "normal.""

"I heard what happened, you are truly a survivor and for that, I'm going to make sure I take good care of you. I may not can bring back who you were before but I'm going to do my best to bring out the fierce warrior you are now!"

Kate smiled. "I like the sound of that."

The stylist ran her hands through Kate's hair. "Have you always been a blonde?"

Meanwhile, Gibbs and McGee stood in Tony and Kate's kitchen flipping through a cookbook.

"See anything good?" asked Tony as he sat at the counter.

"Tony, we can't pronounce half this stuff let alone cook it!" said McGee.

"What exactly is wrong with a steak and a beer?" questioned Gibbs.

"Kate doesn't really care for steaks plus she's pregnant so beer is out of the question. Come on, I want you make my wife a romantic dinner to surprise her. You said you would help me!"

"We're not gourmet chefs, DiNozzo! We can't cook food like this! Why didn't you ask Angela?"

"She got called to the cafe. You can't make anything in there?"

"The best she is going to get from us is a pot of spaghetti and bread sticks," Gibbs threw down the cookbook.

"Can you make it tortellini?"

Gibbs gave Tony an icy stare.

Grant picked up the cookbook. "And you call yourselves federal agents? Can take down terrorists but can't make a decent meal? Don't worry, Tony, I got you covered. Maura will be having braised chicken with a broccolini risotto and asparagus."

"You can make that?" asked Gibbs.

"With my eyes closed but I'm going to have to run to the store and get a few things."

"Great! How much do I owe you?" asked Tony.

"It's on me but a couple of cold beers would be nice."

"Done!"

Back at the salon, Jane was in shock over her new hairdo. "Holy shit, my hair!" she exclaimed looking in the mirror for the first time.

"You know you love it!" proclaimed the male stylish.

"It's straight!"

"Yes, no more curls for you! Straight hair is your calling!"

"I like it, Jane!" said Ziva.

"Me too!" agreed Abby.

Jane looked at the two women. "Did they even touch your hair?"

"Yes, I got a few highlights," said Ziva.

"Just a trim for me," smiled Abby.

"I thought we were all supposed to be getting makeovers? You two look exactly the same! I look like…"

"Oh, like that actress Angie Harmon!" interjected Abby.

"Who?" Jane fussed with her hair. "Maybe I can just wear a hat until the treatment wears off?"

"Wow, Jane! I really like your hair!" said Kate.

Jane, Ziva and Abby all turned around to face Kate. They all stood in awe.

"You don't like it?"

"Wow, Maura! You look…different," said Jane.

"Different good or different bad?"

Abby clasped her hands over her mouth as she tried to hold back her tears. "Oh my gosh, Kate," she hugged Kate tight. "Tony is going to freak!"

Back at the apartment, Gibbs and McGee helped Grant put together a dinner for Kate.

"I must say I have outdone myself with this one," bragged Grant, stirring a pot on the stove.

"Where did you learn to cook like this, Grant?" asked Tony.

"My Nonna Lucia. She would always call me in the kitchen when she was cooking. Just became a love of mine."

"Well, thank you so much! Kate is going to love this!"

"It's my pleasure. It's nice to see a guy who isn't afraid to show is woman how he feels about her. Even if it means having to call over his friends to do it for him."

"Who said we were friends?" joked Tony.

Gibbs and McGee laughed.

The front door opened and Angela walked in. "Hey! I got the gelato!" She walked into the kitchen. "Wow, it smells amazing in here!"

"That's all, Grant," said Tony.

"A man who can throw down in the kitchen, you are truly a catch, Joey! I need you to marry my Janie so at least I don't have to worry about her eating every day!"

"Thanks, Ms. Rizzoli!" blushed Grant.

"Angela, have you heard from the girls?" asked Tony.

"Jane texted me and said they had just finished their makeovers and should be here in half an hour."

"Jane got a makeover?" questioned McGee.

"I doubt it! Jane won't brush her own hair let alone let someone else do something to it."

"Great, just enough time to change. That is if one of you fellas wouldn't mind helping me?" asked Tony.

"Come on," said Gibbs. "I'll help you out." He helped Tony to the bedroom.

Grant and Angela set the table just in time for Jane to come bursting through the door. "Okay, here's the deal! Maura is coming up and she is going to look a little different, don't make a big deal about it," Jane paused when she noticed everyone staring at her. "What?"

"Nice hair," said Grant.

"Don't start with me, okay, Joey. I know it looks weird!"

"Janie, you look amazing!" exclaimed Angela.

"You don't have to try to make me feel better, Ma."

"I'm not! I always said you would look nice with straighten hair and I was right! You look beautiful!"

"She's right, Rizzoli," added Grant. "You look amazing."

Jane was at a loss for words. "Okay?"

Tony now dressed in a black button up with a matching knit beanie walked back in with Gibbs. "Hey Jane! Looking good! Straight hair really suits you."

"Thanks. Look Maura is on her way up and she looks a little different."

"Different how?"

As if on cue, Kate walked into the apartment.

Tony's eyes grew big as he looked at his wife. Her hair was still the length of Maura's with the same loose curls but instead of her usual honey blonde, she was now a dark brown brunette. "Wow!"

Kate bit her lip. "You don't like it."

"It's, um, it's…" Tony smiled "It's you!" Tony hobbled over to Kate, he gently lifted her hair with his cast. "It's you, Kate! Never thought I would ever actually get to "see" Kate again and here you are! I've gotten used to looking at Maura, not that there is anything wrong with Maura but here you are!"

"So you like it?"

"I love it! But I love you so it doesn't really matter what you do with your hair. What made you…?"

"I just wanted to feel like my old self again."

"You certainly look like your old self!"

Kate looked at McGee and Gibbs. "Guess you two share in that sentiment?"

Gibbs walked up to Kate, kissing her on the cheek. "You never looked better."

Kate smiled.

"I got a surprise for you too!" said Tony.

"I'm guessing it doesn't have to do with your hair seeing as how it hasn't grown back yet."

"No, close your eyes."

Kate complied.

"Hold my arm."

Kate interlocked her arm with Tony's.

Tony lead Kate to the room, standing her in the center. "Okay, open your eyes."

Kate opened her eyes. "Oh my god, Tony!" Kate walked a newly constructed nursery, formally her shoe closet, complete with lavender walls, a cherry wood crib and a changing table.

"If you are wondering where your shoes are, they are safely packed away in storage. I put the ones you seem to wear more often in our closet and yes, I kept the boxes."

"It's beautiful! How did you manage to do this?"

"I didn't, Angela, Gibbs, Grant and McGee did. It took a lot of work but they got it finished in a day!"

"How did you know I was looking at this furniture for the baby?"

"That would be the work of your two best friends."

Kate looked at Jane and Abby.

"We sort of went through your recent web searches and saw you were looking at it so Tony ordered it," explained Abby.

"I thought that seeing the nursery here would help you feel better about being back and help you focus on what we have to look forward to rather than what happened. I just want us to be happy again."

Kate hugged Tony, resting her head on his chest.

Tony wrapped his arms around Kate's waist, kissing the top of her head.

"Why don't we give them some privacy," suggested Angela. "Tony, dinner is on the table when you're ready."

Everyone left leaving Tony and Kate alone in the nursery.

"So you like it?" asked Tony.

Kate wiped a tear from her eye. "I love it! I can't believe you did this for me."

"I'd do anything for you, Kate. I love you! I don't want you to ever forget that. I put you through hell and you stayed by me and I am going to be by you. No matter what, it's you and me."

"I don't deserve you."

"You don't, you deserve more and I'm doing my best to make that happen."

Kate kissed Tony. "Thank you."

Tony smiled. "I can't enjoy it in solid form but there is a beautiful dinner waiting for you in the dining room courtesy of Agent Joseph Grant so I hope you're hungry."

"I actually am."

"Great," Tony gestured towards the door. "After you!" Tony followed Kate out the room and the two enjoyed a lovely dinner together.

What do you think? Review and comments are welcomed and an update is coming :-)


	24. Chapter 24

Here we go! Chapter 24! Enjoy

I DO NOT own NCIS, Rizzoli Isles or anything related to it.

Jane froze as she walked the room, decorated with posters of uteri and fetuses. "I starting to have flashbacks of Lydia."

Kate waddled up next to her, loving holding onto Tony's casted hand as he limped beside her. "At least you don't have to worry about whether or not, I'm carrying your father's baby!" joked Kate.

"That's not funny!" retorted Jane. "My nephew could have been my brother! Why did I agree to do this again?"

"Because you're my best friend. We have been through serial killer boyfriends and nearly getting our throats slit together, might as well go through labor and delivery together too."

"Why me? Why not Abby? Or Ziva? I'm sure Ma would love to be here!"

Kate tilted her head at Jane.

Jane groaned. "If you were anyone else, I would bail!"

"Relax, Jane. This class got very good reviews for both entertainment and information, it should be fun," smiled Tony.

"Bowling is fun, birth is…" Jane shivered.

A gray-haired woman in her late fifties and a blonde haired woman in her mid-twenties walked into the center of the room. "Okay, everyone! Let's get started! If everyone could take a seat around the circle."

Kate, Tony and Jane made their way over to join the other couples in the circle in the center of the room. Noticing the numerous large exercise balls scattered around the room, Jane didn't hesitate to roll one into the circle and take a seat on it.

"Um, the exercise balls are intended for our mommies to be," said the younger woman.

Jane looked around the room, noting she was the only non-pregnant woman seated on a ball. She looked at Kate who simply giggled. "Oh! My bad!" Jane quickly got up and helped Kate sit down.

"Smooth, Rizzoli," chuckled Tony.

"Shut up!" Jane helped Tony take a seat on the floor beside Kate before she took a seat on the other side.

The two women stood in the center of the circle. "My name is Annabelle Lighteningstorm and this is my Ariana. We would like to welcome you to your journey," Ariana picked up two finger cymbals and tapped them together. "Your journey of childbirth."

Jane snickered.

"Today, we will be your tour guides through the beautiful journey that is child birthing. However the journey didn't begin here, it began months ago with you all and the wonderful gift of conception. So to begin we would like to go around the room and have everyone introduce themselves and tell us about the gift you have conceived," Annabelle and Ariana took a seat on the ground and the group began to introduce themselves. After about ten minutes it was finally Kate, Tony and Jane's turn.

"Last but not least our trio. I must say I sense a very beautiful energy coming from you," said Ariana.

"Who? Us?" questioned Jane.

"Yeah, man. I feel as if the world were once full of chaos and angst for you. Years of hurt, of separation were ended but a force came against you trying to pull you away from one another again but it didn't prevail, love did. This child, this new life, is proof of that."

Annabelle nodded. "Yes, I feel that energy too."

"What is she talking about?" whispered Jane to Kate.

Suddenly Ariana got up and kneeled down in front of Kate. "Do you mind?"

Kate raised an eyebrow. "Do I mind what?"

"If I spoke with your baby?"

Kate furrowed her eyebrows.

"It's her gift, she is a baby whisper,' grinned Annabelle.

"A baby whisper?" mocked Jane.

Ariana shushed Jane and she closed her eyes and placed her hands on Kate stomach.

Silence took over as Kate looked nervously at Tony.

Annabelle opened her eyes and looked straight into Kate's. "I want you to know that what you are doing is your calling."

"Okay?" replied Kate.

"You are a giver of life. A fertile tree meant to share its fruit with others like you are doing with this man and woman."

Tony and Jane's ears went up.

"You offering your womb so that they may take part in your fruit is so selfless. What is your name, beautiful life giver?" asked Ariana.

"Um, my name is Kate and this is Tony and Jane," replied Kate.

Ariana stood up. "Class, I want to take a moment to acknowledge this act of pure selflessness," She looked at Kate. "Kate, here has offered to be a surrogate so that Tony and Jane may have their love child."

"What?" exclaimed the trio.

"Empathizing with Jane over her infertility so much she was willing to bear her weight."

"I'm not infertile!" interjected Jane.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of, Jane," interjected Annabelle.

"I know because I have nothing to be ashamed of! I'm plenty fertile!"

"Please stop saying fertile," interjected Tony.

Kate interrupted. "I think you may be confused. I'm not a surrogate for Jane. Tony is my husband, I'm pregnant with our child, Jane is my best friend, she came along as a support."

"Yeah, me and Tony are not having a love child," corrected Jane.

"Wow!" said Ariana, shocked. "I was way off!"

"Yeah, you were," said Jane.

"So, you're not having twin boys?"

"No," replied Kate.

Ariana returned to her spot in the center of the circle, embarrassed.

"Well, we all make mistakes sometimes," said Annabelle, comforting Ariana. "Why don't you tell us more about yourself?"

"Well," said Kate. "Like I said, Tony and I are expecting a little girl and I'm currently seven and half months pregnant."

"Tell us about your conception."

Kate looked at Tony unsure of how to answer the question.

"We conceived like most people do, we had sex."

"Tell us the story."

"Oh, well…"

"Okay, that's enough!" said Jane. "This is supposed to be a family oriented class! You're getting a little personal!"

"I meant was this pregnancy planned or a surprise?"

"Oh!" exclaimed Kate. "Definitely a surprise, we conceived on our honeymoon."

"Well, it seems the universe had other plans for you. Wonderful plans and Jane, it seems that you are a big part of those plans as well."

"I'm only here because I don't know how to say no," replied Jane.

"Okay. Well, let's move on. We like to start out by setting the mood in the room. The world is a hectic place but I'm sure none of us wish for this to be our baby's first impression upon entering into it. We want our baby to feel peace and love. So I want for our mommies to take what we like to call the "mama bird" position. Partners, I want you to open your legs to create a nest and welcome our mommies into your peaceful, loving home."

Jane stood up to help Kate remove the exercise ball from under her as Tony slid over to welcome Kate to sit between his legs and into his embrace.

"Jane, you get in there too," smiled Annabelle.

"No, I'm good," replied Jane. "They got it cover.

"Nonsense! Have a seat in front of Kate," Annabelle plopped Jane down and close as she could in front of the couple.

"Yeah, this isn't awkward at all," retorted Jane, uncomfortable with her proximity to the couple.

"Class, I want you to take a look at Jane, Tony and Kate."

"No, they don't have too."

"Like the circle Jane and Tony have created around Kate, child birthing is the beginning of the circle of life. As you slowly perish away, you child will live on to be a symbol of the life and love you once had."

"That's a little morbid for a birthing class, isn't it?" questioned Tony.

"I want you all to take a moment to cherish each other and the gift that is life," Annabelle picked up a singing bowl and being to play.

Jane began to giggle.

"Stop it!" whispered Kate.

Jane tried to straighten up her face. "Sorry."

Minutes passed as Annabelle played the singing bowl creating a calming atmosphere in the room.

Jane paused for a moment as she looked upon Kate and Tony. Kate reclined in her husband's embrace, Tony's chin resting in the nape of her neck as he rested his casted hands on her stomach. Jane smiled as Tony whispered into Kate's ear causing her to giggling as he placed a gentle kiss on her cheek. Jane couldn't deny the feeling of joy and peace she felt when she was around them. She was genuinely happy for them.

Suddenly the sound of a bongo drum broke the peacefulness of the room as Ariana banged a rhythm on the percussion instrument.

"Nants ingonyama bagithi Baba

Sithi uhm ingonyama"

Sang Annabelle loudly before she and the bongo were both silent.

Kate, Jane and Tony looked at each other.

The bong started again.

"Nants ingonyama bagithi Baba

Sithi uhhmm ingonyama

Ingonyama

Siyo nqoba

Ingonyama

Ingonyama nengw' enamabala"

Sang Annabelle again.

"What is she about to do?" asked Jane.

"I don't know?" said Kate.

Tony held his wife protectively in his arms. "Maybe we should go?"

Ariana's bong playing changed to a steady beat as she began to chant softly. Annabelle began to bounce her shoulders to the beat.

"Oh my gosh," said Tony, recognizing the music. "I know she is about to sing what I think she's going to sing."

"What is she going to sing?" asked Kate.

"If she does," said Jane. "I'm done!"

Annabelle started to sing.

"From the day we arrive on the planet

And blinking, step into the sun

There's more to see than can ever be seen

More to do than can ever be done."

Tony and Jane busted into laugher.

"What is so funny?" questioned Kate. "What song is this?"

Jane tried to control her laughter. "It's The Lion King, Maura."

"Who is the Lion King?"

Tony laughed. "It's not a who, it's a what. It's a movie."

"I have never heard of it."

"You have never heard of The Lion King?" questioned Jane.

"Is it a nature documentary?"

"No, it's a cartoon about a little lion cub, Samba."

Kate looked dumbfounded.

"Tony, you have got to get her caught up on pop culture before this baby comes."

"I'm working on it," chuckled Tony.

"It's the Circle of Life

And it moves us all

Through despair and hope

Through faith and love

Till we find our place

On the path unwinding

In the Circle

The Circle of Life"

Belted out Annabelle.

Kate cringed. "Well if this rendition of the song is any reflection of the movie, I don't think I want our daughter seeing it anyway."

Tony and Jane laughed.

Later that afternoon, Angela stood in Kate's kitchen fixing a cup of tea when Tony, Kate and Jane walked in laughing. "Hey, you're back! Sounds like you had fun at birthing class!"

"It was fun. If you consider fun being mistaken for Tony's infertile lover, watching an extremely graphic birthing video or listening to a tone deaf performance of the Lion King," chuckled Jane.

"What? They thought you and Tony were lovers?"

"Apparently the baby told the "baby whisper" that Maura was Tony and my surrogate and that she was created to complete our circle of love."

"I think the whisper was a little rusty," said Tony.

"How could anyone think I was married to Tony," Jane slammed a baby doll on the counter.

"Hey! Careful with our baby!" exclaimed Tony.

"What's that?" asked Angela.

"That's "our" baby. Jane failed her parenting readiness test so Annabelle felt that caring for a toy baby would help prepare her for caring for our daughter," said Kate.

"I don't see why I need to be able to "parent" your baby. You're her parents, not me. All I plan to do is spoil her rotten!" said Jane.

"While you are spoiling her, you might have to change her diaper and I would prefer you did so without her head popping off like doll in class did."

"If her head can pop off, I don't want to watch her anyway!"

"Jane was always rough with her doll. She ran over Baby Wet-Wet with her brother's train set," explained Angela.

"That's because Baby Wet-Wet, "wet, wet", in my bed, bed!" Jane handed the doll to Angela. "Here, you will probably enjoy this more than I will."

Angela pushed the doll baby at Jane. "Oh no! You failed your test, you need practice!"

The baby doll being to cry.

"Are you serious?" groaned Jane before opening the freezer tossing the doll inside.

"Jane!" exclaimed Kate and Angela.

Jane smiled. "Just kidding!" Jane took the doll out, lovingly bouncing it her arms to quiet it. She noticed a hoard of boxes in the living room. "What's all that?"

"Oh, Maura! The rest of the baby's things arrived this morning."

Kate clapped with excitement as she went into the living room to examine the merchandise.

"What all did you buy?" asked Jane.

"A stroller, car seat, bouncer and portable crib. This stuff was a steal online!"

"If you consider a thousand plus for a stroller a steal," said Tony.

Kate tilted her head at her husband.

"But it is a really nice stroller. I like the purple and black polka dots on it."

Kate looked at Jane with a pleading look on her face.

"Oh no!" exclaimed Jane. "I just spent my Saturday morning in birthing class with you, I am not spending my afternoon putting together baby stuff!

"Please, Jane?"

"But I'm hungry!" whined Jane.

"I'll make some hoagies," said Angela. "Go put together the stuff, Jane."

Jane groaned. "Fine! Give me a hand, Tony?"

Tony held up his casted hands. "Sure," he replied sarcastically.

"I'll help you, Jane," offered Kate.

"I got it," Jane bent down to pick up a box before heading into the nursery.

Awhile later, Jane was busy working away when Kate walked in carrying a half a hoagie on a plate and a beer. "Thought you could use a break," smiled Kate handing Jane the plate.

"Yes!" exclaimed Jane, taking a hard swig of the beer.

Kate examined Jane's progress. "You are almost done with the crib."

"Yeah, just need to know where it goes," said Jane with a mouth full of hoagie.

"It goes in our room. Tony feels it will be easier than constantly carrying her back in here when she wakes up at night. He insisted that we put it on his side of the bed so he can get her and let me sleep. He even suggested a feeding schedule for us so I wouldn't be the only one feeding her."

"You realize how lucky you are to have a man like him? Ma says when I was born, Pop wouldn't come near me! She had to beg him to get me at night."

"I have a feeling I'm going to have to pry her from his arms," laughed Kate as she tried to lower her pregnant frame to the floor.

Jane jumped up to help Kate. "Whoa, careful!"

"Thanks," said Kate, making herself comfortable on the floor.

Jane returned to her spot on the floor and back to her hoagie.

"Thanks for going with us today, Jane."

"Did I have a choice?"

Kate laughed. "Yes! And I'm glad you chose to come with us. Your support over the last few weeks, with the baby and with therapy, has really meant a lot to me. It's nice to know that Tony and I aren't in this alone."

"Of course you aren't alone. You got a whole village behind you guys."

"Village?"

"Yeah, you know the saying, "it takes a village to raise a child." You have a village. Me, Ma, Gibbs, the team here and in Boston, we're your village."

"Aww, Jane," Kate leaned over and hugged her best friend tightly.

Jane squirmed in Kate's embrace. "No hugging! No hugging!"

Kate laughed as she let Jane go.

That night, Tony waited patiently in bed for Kate who emerged from the bathroom. He laughed as Kate walked over to his side of the bed settling him in.

"What?"

"Nothing, just admiring that cute little duck walk you have going on."

"Are you really making fun of the way I walk?"

"No, I said it was cute. Your little pregnant wobble."

Kate wobbled to her side of the bed. "Glad you like it because I don't think it's going anywhere," Kate laid back in Tony's open arms. "Jane finished putting everything together so we are all set for the baby now."

"Great! Now all we need is her," Tony placed his hand on Kate's stomach. "Can't wait to have another you in the house," Tony smiled as he kissed Kate. "And maybe next year we can work on getting a little Tony."

Kate smiled. "I would love that. So birthing class got me thinking."

"About what?"

"About my birthing plan, how I want her delivery to go."

"Let me guess, you want to go the all-natural, water birth route with Yo-Yo Ma playing in the background to create a calm environment for her."

"While I do want her birth to be calm, I really want for you to be involved."

"I think I'm already involved, I am the father."

"I mean in the process. What Annabelle said really hit home with me. This baby is the completion of our love and I want her to come into the world feeling the love that created her."

"How can I do that?"

"I want you to be the one to catch her when she's born."

"Me?"

"You're her father, you will be the only other person in the room who will love her as much as I do."

"That's a pretty big task."

"You don't have to if you don't want to. I just thought what better way to celebrate getting to use your hands again then by catching your newborn baby daughter."

"When you put it that way."

"So you'll do it?"

"Yeah! How amazing will it be to tell her when she's older that her Daddy was literally the first person to hold her? But I thought my job was to help you through your labor pains?"

"You'll be doing that too! I plan to use those supportive positions we learned today to help me work through the labor pain."

"Anything you need," Tony kissed Kate. "Now I really need to get out these casts!"

"Two more weeks."

"I can't wait!"

What do you think? Reviews and comments are welcomed and an update is coming soon


End file.
